El cuento del Sabio impredecible
by The Crimson Guaridan
Summary: Todos conocemos la típica historia de Naruto siendo ignorado por sus padres debido al Kyubi, una profecía o cosas así. Pero, ¿Y si Naruto era inútil desde el principio? debido a su inutilidad causado por un factor dentro de él, causó que sea olvidado en la oscuridad. Pero demuestra a todos que un corazón de acero puede contra cualquier cosa...
1. El niño inútil

**¡Saludos! Aquí con otra historia, no quiero decir mucho por lo cual: Gracias y espero sus comentarios.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Naruto, solo la trama de la historia.**

_Capítulo 1_

"_Hoy es el día…"_

Pensó un niño de pelo rubio desordenado, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo y tenía tres curiosas marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Actualmente llevaba puesto unos short de color blanco con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de la 'Voluntad de fuego' en la espalda. Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol observando una escena frente a él que le destrozó el corazón.

"¡Kaa-san, Tou-san, lo logramos!" gritó una niña al menos uno o dos años menor que él, de unos 8 años. Tenía el cabello rojo brillante que estaba atada en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto unos spandex de color azul con un traje de cota de malla y una chaqueta por encima y, al igual que el niño rubio, poseía tres marcas en las mejillas.

"¡No fue muy difícil!" exclamó otra voz femenina. Tenía la misma edad que la otra chica y llevaba puesto un spandex de color negro y un kimono de color blanco. Al contrario de la otra, ésta llevaba el cabello de color amarillo que parecía brillar con el sol. Unos ojos de color azul cielo y también tres marcas en las mejillas.

"Muy bien, Narumi-chan, Kasumi-chan" felicitó una mujer pelirroja sonriéndoles mientras que traía una bandeja con jugos en ella.

"Gracias, Oka-san" dijo Narumi -la de cabello rubio- agarrando un vaso y empezando a beber el jugo.

"Hai, Arigato Kaa-san" dijo Kasumi -la de cabello rojo obviamente- imitando la acción de su hermana.

El niño rubio miraba la escena frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre era él quien era ignorado. Sus padres decían que sus hermanas necesitaban más el entrenamiento, debido a ciertas… circunstancias.

_Flashback_

_Era el diez de octubre, el día en el que Namikaze Kushina daría a luz a sus nuevas hijas. La pelirroja se encontraba en un lugar muy alejado de la aldea, pues su parto no sería en ningún sentido 'normal'_

"_¡Vamos Kushina, puja!" exigió una mujer de cabello castaño, Kushina dio un grito. La pelirroja se encontraba con la frente llena de sudor, jadeando fuertemente mientras que su marido. El yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze estaba manteniendo el sello del Kyubi a raya._

_Kushina, era una Jinchuriki, carcelera del zorro de nueve colas. Y en un momento como este, el sello se debilitaba lo suficiente como para que la bestia pueda escapar. Hace un año, había nacido su primogénito, Namikaze Naruto sin ningún problema. Pero hoy, hoy no tendrían la misma suerte._

_Varios minutos después de gruñidos, gritos y lágrimas. Todo había acabado, la mujer que atendía el parto, Biwako Sarutobi sonrió mientras que extendía dos pequeños bultos envueltos en una toalla de color rosa._

_Minato y Kushina vieron a sus hijas con sonrisas alegres y empezaban a derramar lágrimas de alegría. _

"_Son hermosas" susurró Kushina tiernamente. Pero ese momento no duró mucho tiempo._

"_¡Arhg!"_

_El sonido de gorgoteo de sangre se escuchó en la entrada, observaron a todas las personas dentro de la cueva en el piso con sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de horror al ver el cuerpo de su figura de abuela en el suelo. Biwako Sarutobi._

_Un hombre con máscara naranja con solo un orificio para los ojos apareció en la entrada. Vestía una gabardina de color negra con nubes rojas en ellas. A través del orificio del ojo se podía observar el sharingan rojo brillando en la oscuridad de la noche._

"_¿Quién eres?" interrogó Minato._

"_Jijiji" rió el hombre tenebrosamente infantil "Yo ser Tobi, y como Tobi es un buen chico quiere traer la paz al mundo… y destruir Konoha. Por lo cual Tobi deberá liberar al Kyubi" terminó Tobi con un tono de voz más profundo y malvado. Llevó su mano hacia arriba para revelar a un pequeño niño de un año de edad siendo sostenido por el cuello debido al hombre con máscara._

"_Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí" dijo Tobi riendo, Minato se tensó mientras que Kushina abría los ojos en pánico._

"_Tranquilízate, solo… tranquilízate" dijo Minato temblorosamente. _

"_Pero si estoy completamente tranquilo, yondaime" dijo el hombre lanzando al pequeño Naruto. En un destello de color amarillo, Minato lo agarró a él y a sus dos hijas recién nacidas para luego trasladarlos a un lugar seguro._

_Luego de la batalla._

_Minato llegó demasiado tarde, el hombre había conseguido lo que quería: separarlo a él de Kushina y permitir que el kyubi sea liberado. Despues de una dura batalla, Minato había logrado hacer que Tobi se retirara y romper el control del Kyubi._

_Esto nos lleva a la situación actual, en un pilar de sacrificio se encontraban sus tres hijos durmiendo pacíficamente, ignorando que pronto sus vidas tomarían un gran giro. Kushina estaba a su lado, jadeando pesadamente mientras que sostenía su estómago._

"_Debo hacer esto" dijo Minato con pesar, "Es la única manera"_

"_¡Pero, Minato!" rugió Kushina en la defensa de sus hijos "¿Harás a nuestros tres hijos recipientes de eso? ¡No podrán soportarlo!"_

"_Son nuestros hijos" replicó Minato con confianza "Aunque Naruto no pueda guardar su chakra, si su alma. Aguantarán, lo prometo"_

_A lo lejos, los ninjas pudieron ver con fascinación a la bestia desapareciendo de la existencia…_

_Fin de flashback_

Despues de eso, su 'padre' contó a todos que Naruto era el recipiente del alma y Kasumi y Narumi poseían el chakra. Empezaron a ver a Naruto como el kyubi, después de todo el chakra no tiene voluntad propia sin un alma ¿cierto?

Pero como muchos esperaban, no fue entrenado, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentaron. Kushina prácticamente obligó a Minato para incluir a Naruto en el entrenamiento, pero no funcionó. En pocas palabras, Naruto era…

… un inútil.

Había podido acceder a su chakra fácilmente, pero luego de meses y meses de intentar lograr un progreso no pudieron. Ni siquiera podía hacer un henge, o kawarimi ¡Demonios, ni siquiera podía controlar su propio chakra!

Suspiró de tristeza, y lo que siguió después fue el olvido. Lo olvidaron en todo, fiestas de cumpleaños, salidas familiares, incluso en la comida. Ahora, él vivía en las calles, sin ninguna sola pista de que sea hijo del Yondaime a excepción de su apariencia. Despues de todo, cambió su apellido, o mejor dicho, se deshizo de ella.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun"

El rubio miró a un lado, reconociendo la suave voz femenina de Uchiha Isane. Ella tenía 13 años, pero ya era capitana ANBU se graduó de la academia a los 8, se convirtió en chunin a los 9 y jounin en el mismo año. A los 11 se adentró en el cuerpo ANBU y luego escaló a la cima, para ahora ser capitana. Ella era todo lo contrario a él, una prodigio.

"Ohayo, Isa-chan" respondió Naruto pesadamente. Isane tenía el cabello largo y de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era delgado y ágil. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color negro carbón, usaba un pintalabios de color rojo sangre y tenía generalmente tenía las uñas de sus manos y pies pintadas de color negro. Llevaba un traje estándar ANBU, con un ninjato en su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?" preguntó Isane, ella era una de las muy pocas personas que se acercaban a él. Al contrario de la gente de su clan, ella era cálida y amable con él y varias veces le traía pergaminos de jutsus que había comprado para regalárselos.

"Nada Isane-chan" respondió Naruto sonriendo forzadamente. La capitana ANBU no estaba convencida, por lo cual le sonrió suavemente y lo abrazó. Naruto se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza al ser abrazado de esa manera, pero lo devolvió sin ningún inconveniente.

"Todo mejorará, Naruto-kun" afirmó Isane sentándose en la hierba junto a él.

"No, nada mejorará Isane-chan, y tú también lo sabes" dijo Naruto suspirando y una mirada de ira apareció en su rostro "Siempre seré un inútil, ni siquiera puedo controlar mi chakra" gruñó Naruto, Isane suspiró mientras que sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo.

"La esperanza nunca se pierde, toma est-"estaba a punto de entregar el pergamino a Naruto, pero el rubio simplemente dio un golpe en el pergamino y lo lanzó lejos.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó Naruto derramando lágrimas "¡No hace falta de que me llenes de falsas esperanzas, eso solo hace que duela más!" sollozó Naruto mientras que echaba a correr hacia el lado contrario.

La uchiha miró el pergamino con tristeza, estaba a punto de correr tras Naruto pero la llegada de otro ANBU y el aviso de una reunión le convencieron de lo contrario. Agarró el pergamino y miró en la dirección en donde se había ido Naruto.

"_Tal vez tenga razón… al final solo lo lastimo aún más"_ pensó Isane con tristeza. Siempre le daba esos pergaminos y le convencía para que intentara realizarlos, sabía bien que no podía invocar el chakra aunque lo poseía, pero aún así lo convencía de hacerlo. Y cuando no lo lograba, solo aplastaba sus esperanzas aún más…

_Con Naruto_

El rubio corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitía, ya estaba anocheciendo y sabía que no era buena idea quedarse fuera en la noche. Ya tuvo suficientes torturas para no aprender la lección, unos aldeanos se reunieron en un círculo y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

Naruto maldijo mientras que giraba en una esquina. El sol se ocultó completamente, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Las risas empezaron a escucharse mientras que los civiles empezaban a perseguir a Naruto.

El jinchuriki empezó a agitarse, sabía que no había un lugar seguro para ocultarse ahora. A excepción de **ese **lugar, y no estaba muy alegre de ir a ese lugar. Pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o enfrentarse a los aldeanos.

* * *

><p>Luego de varios minutos esquivando de milagro todo lo que lanzaban los aldeanos. Llegó a su destino: El campo de entrenamiento número 44 también conocido como 'El bosque de la muerte' ya se había ocultado en ese lugar antes, había durado un par de meses cazando lo que podía y formando un escondite improvisado.<p>

Miró hacia atrás, los aldeanos se acercaban. Debía dar gracias por su resistencia increíble, una capa de sudor cubría su frente, sus brazos y su cuerpo en general. Se acercó a las vallas altas que cubrían el perímetro y empezó a escalar.

"¡Maldito demonio, no huyas!" gritó un civil, Naruto se burló mientras que le sacaba el dedo del medio. Saltó la valla y cayó al suelo, sin esperar un segundo empezó a adentrarse en el bosque.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó un aldeano mientras que golpeaba la valla con furia.

"Déjalo, probablemente morirá en un par de horas." Dijo otro sonriendo pensando que ya ganaron. Los demás parecieron de acuerdo ante esto y se retiraron poco a poco.

Naruto corría a través de la maleza, si no recordaba mal, su escondite estaba a un par de kilómetros más adelante. A su alrededor varios ojos lo seguían, acechándole. Pero Naruto ya había tratado con ellos en mucho tiempo, se sacó la ropa que llevaba dejándolo solo en sus short y se lanzó en un charco de lodo que había más adelante.

"_Ok, yo odio esto" _refunfuñó Naruto en su mente mientras que volvía a correr, los ojos se entrecerraron antes de alejarse lentamente.

Varias horas más adelante, y Naruto se encontraba observando la copa de los árboles en busca de algo. Luego de caminar vio al frente un hermoso lago cristalino, sonrió, estaba cerca. Siguió inspeccionando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Una casa mal hecha en la rama de un gran árbol que parecía sostenerlo con facilidad. Golpeó el árbol y una cuerda cayó frente a él. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo jaló un par de veces para probar su resistencia, con una mirada satisfecha al ver que seguía en casi perfectas condiciones empezó a subir.

No tardó mucho tiempo, por lo cual ahora estaba en su pequeño refugio. Naruto suspiró mientras que veía que estaba igual que cuando lo dejó, a excepción de que la madera empezaba a crujir. _'Necesitaré hacer reparaciones' _pensó Naruto con un suspiro, conociendo a su 'padre' no enviaría a nadie a buscarlo. Por lo cual se quedaría otro par de meses.

Su refugio fácilmente podía confundirse si no se veía bien, por fuera estaba recubierta con hojas muy bien ubicadas. En el interior se encontraba unas pequeñas ventanas que podían taparse de nuevo con una placa camuflada.

Extendió su mano hacia una estantería y agarró un par de cosas. Suspiró, había guardado comida en ese lugar -comida en lata por supuesto- pero al parece los muchos insectos se le adelantaron. Se recostó contra el suelo duro y frío y empezó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

"_No…" _pensó Naruto mirando la ventana por donde se observaban las estrellas. _"No más lágrimas, eso no me servirá de nada…"_ el rubio sonrió, ya fue suficiente de autocompasión. A partir de ese día, se volvería fuerte para demostrarles a todos que Uzumaki Naruto, no se rendía nunca con o sin chakra.

Cerró los ojos y se entregó al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

><p>Una luz blanca fuera de su refugio hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño y gimiera de disgusto <em>"¿Y ahora qué?" <em>se preguntó Naruto con fastidio. Se levantó y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

Notó que la luz provenía del lago que se encontraba justo frente a su refugio. Observó con curiosidad a una figura caminando hacia el lago. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que era una mujer, y estaba empezando a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza, y en un descuido de su parte su pie se deslizó del borde. Su ceja se crispó mientras que maldecía su suerte, con un grito agudo cayó desde lo alto, estrellándose contra ramas y otras cosas.

La mujer soltó un tierno 'Eep' y su una mirada de furia cruzó su rostro. Como un rayo se dirigió hacia el sonido que reconoció instantáneamente como un hombre. Utilizó sus manos para abrirse paso a través de los arbustos y encontrar al 'espía'

Cuando finalmente encontró su objetivo, contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que solo era un niño de 9 años aproximadamente. Él gimió de dolor e hizo una mueca mientras que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

"Carajo" murmuró Naruto frotándose la cabeza. Luego miró al frente para ver a la mujer a la cual estaba observando. Al verla de cerca, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo hermosa que era la mujer. La mencionada anteriormente era de al menos 18 años, tenía el cabello largo de color blanco que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, llevaba un kimono de cuello alto con varios tomoes de color negro en la espalda. Era de tez blanca y llevaba una diadema de color blanco.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Naruto fueron sus ojos, ambos de sus ojos eran de color gris con varios anillos alrededor de la pupila. La palabra que Naruto utilizaría para esta mujer era clara para él…

"¿Un ángel?" murmuró Naruto todavía atontado por su caída. La mujer se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido inconsciente antes de sonreírle suavemente al niño.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la mujer con una voz tierna y suave. El rubio se le quedó mirando antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Solo busco refugio" respondió Naruto señalando su nuevo 'hogar' en la rama de un árbol.

"Oh" dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño "¿Por qué estas buscando refugio en un lugar como éste?"

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti señorita" contraatacó Naruto sonriendo, la mujer rió entre dientes antes de asentir "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó Naruto sentándose en el suelo. La mujer no parecía importarle que llevara barro seco en todo su cuerpo, y se encogió de hombros.

"Soy Nozomi, Nozomi Otsutsuki **(Del japonés ESPERANZA)**" respondió la mujer sonriendo. "Pero ya enserio, dime por qué estás aquí"

Sonaba más a una exigencia que una pregunta, Naruto se estremeció al ver la mirada en los ojos de la mujer. Resignándose, Naruto empezó a contar su historia…

Cuando Naruto finalizó su historia, Nozomi permaneció en silencio mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados. El rubio no derramó ni una sola lágrima, había aprendido a superarlo con el tiempo. Cuando la mujer volvió a abrirlos, sus ojos grises anillados estaban encendidos con furia, luego abordó a Naruto en un abrazo.

"Lo siento" susurró la mujer en su oído derramando lágrimas, Naruto parecía incómodo. Nadie lo podía culpar, nunca antes había sido abrazado de esa manera. "Yo no quería enseñar esto, el Ninshu no estaba destinado a convertirse en un arma" sollozó la mujer, al final Naruto suspiró. Al final, parecía que la mujer necesitaba más un abrazo que él.

Naruto empezó a acariciarle la espalda y susurrando cosas tranquilizadoras en su oído, tal como lo había hecho su amiga Isane con él. Una vez que ella dejó de sollozar, miró a Naruto y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Antes dijiste que no podías controlar tu chakra ¿cierto?" preguntó la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto. "Yo sé que puede ser, ahora cierra los ojos" ordenó la mujer, y así lo hizo Naruto. El rubio cerró los ojos al tiempo en que Nozomi estrechaba la mirada y ponía una mano en la cabeza de Naruto.

_Mindscape_

Nozomi abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un gran sistema de alcantarillados. Frunció el ceño, _"Pobre Naruto, su vida realmente fue una mierda si tiene este tipo de mente…" _pensó mientras que fruncía el ceño, pero luego se recordó de la razón por la cual había entrado y su mirada se afiló.

Empezó a caminar, siguiendo unos tubos de color rojo sangre. En un momento dado, llevó su mano en uno de los tubos y suspiró_ "Ya lo imaginaba… un jinchuriki, y pensar que __ella __de todos haría esto…" _pensó Nozomi frunciendo el ceño.

El chapoteo que se escuchaba por sus pisadas llenaba el lugar, hasta que se detuvo y miró una jaula gigante frente a ella. Un rugido hizo que las aguas se agitaran y el kimono que llevaba Nozomi se agitara con el viento, pero ella no se inmutó.

"**¡¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño?!" **rugió una voz gruesa, retumbando por el lugar. Nozomi suspiró con exasperación mientras que extendía su mano al frente.

"¡SHINRA TENSEI!" rugió ella mientras que una fuerza invisible se precipitaba a la jaula. La bestia dentro de su prisión se estremeció cuando la fuerza invisible chocó contra la jaula, estremeciendo todo el lugar. "Muéstrate en este instante, Hitomi" la voz de la mujer era helada, la figura oscura dentro de la jaula se estremeció de una combinación entre terror y alegría. Poco a poco, su figura empezó a encogerse hasta llegar a la estatura de una persona normal.

"¿N-Nozomi-nee?" preguntó una voz temblorosa detrás de la jaula. La mirada de Nozomi no cambió mientras que caminaba hasta la jaula, en la jaula se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojo fuego, ojos de color carmesí rasgados. Llevaba un kimono de color negro y lo más distintivo en ella eran las orejas de zorro y nueve colas balanceándose detrás de ella.

"Me decepcionas, Hitomi" comenzó Nozomi cambiando su mirada de furia a una triste y empezaba a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos "¡¿Qué te ha hecho él?!" interrogó refiriéndose a Naruto, Hitomi parecía encogerse de vergüenza.

"¡Respóndeme maldita sea!" gritó Nozomi "¿Por qué jodiste su sistema de chakra? ¡Por culpa de esto ni siquiera puede defenderse de esos aldeanos estúpidos!"

"Yo-yo" balbuceó Hitomi derramando lágrimas "¡Yo no soy ninguna bestia para mantenerme encerrada, no soy un monstruo, yo-yo no s-s-soy como e-e-él!" sollozó Hitomi, la mujer de pelo blanco no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

En esa situación, parecían ambas un par de Tsundere

"Te e-extrañe, Nozomi-nee!" exclamó Hitomi hundiéndose más en el abrazo.

_Momentos tiernos más tarde_

Luego de hablar un poco sobre sus vidas y lo mucho que se extrañaban, empezaron las cosas importantes. Nozomi exigió a Hitomi que dejara de interferir en el chakra de Naruto, ella asintió a sin chistar y el sonido de algo pesado moviéndose se escuchó en todo el lugar antes de cesar.

Todas las tuberías a su alrededor empezaron a brillar de color azul-dorado, mientras que envolvían poco a poco las tuberías de color rojo. Nozomi asintió satisfecha.

"Muy bien," felicitó la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

"No me importa si dejé de influenciar su chakra, sigo detestándolo" gruñó Hitomi.

"Lo lamento" susurró Nozomi con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa Nee-chan" afirmó Hitomi "No podrías haber adivinado que nos tratarían como bestias y armas años más tarde" los labios de Hitomi se fruncieron en una mueca de desprecio. "Los humanos nunca cambiaran"

"Eso no importa" dijo Nozomi levantándose "Lo importante es que no te cambien a ti… pero al parecer ya lo hicieron…"

"Años de maltrato puede llegar a hacer esto" replicó Hitomi.

"Tal vez, pero este niño pasó peor que tú en tus cientos de años y no tiene ni un poco de odio en su corazón" dijo Nozomi sonriendo, Hitomi guardó silencio.

"Eso no quiere decir que lo ayudaré" dijo Hitomi luego de unos segundos "Con el pasar de los años solo me verá como un arma, como todos mis jinchurikis anteriores."

"No te pido eso" dijo la peliblanca, "Este niño será fuerte, le daré un par de regalos… o mejor dicho, despertar lo que ya posee." Sin más, Nozomi puso su mano en una tubería y cerró los ojos. Un brillo de color blanco llenó la habitación, "Ya está"

"¿Qué 'despertaste'?" preguntó Hitomi haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

"Lo que le pertenece, te sorprenderás tanto como yo cuando lo descubras. Haré un pequeño hueco para que veas y escuches lo que él dice y piensa, puedes interrumpir la conexión si quieres" respondió la mujer sonriendo. Luego de eso, Nozomi desapareció del lugar.

"¿Cómo demonios sigue viva?" murmuró Hitomi, pero a decir verdad, no le importaba y luego movió su mano y una pantalla gigante apareció frente a ella "No pierdo nada con ver, después de todo no sé cómo son las aldeas después de más de un siglo de estar encerrada"

_Fuera del paisaje mental._

Naruto abrió los ojos después de unos segundos para encontrarse frente a frente con Nozomi sonriéndole dulcemente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Ya está" dijo la mujer sonriendo "Ahora puedes usar tu chakra con normalidad"

"¿Enserio? ¡Asombroso!" exclamó Naruto levantándose y puso sus manos en el símbolo de carnero. Se concentró y en segundos encontró ese sentimiento cálido y esperanzador que era el chakra. Imaginándose tomarlo con las manos, una oleada de poder cruzó su cuerpo. Un manto de color dorado apareció a su alrededor. Con ojos brillando de asombro miró su brazo para encontrar que estaba completamente cubierto de lo que parecía fuego dorado…

"¡Ahh, me quemo!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Nozomi al ver a Naruto correr en círculos y llorar lágrimas de anime.

"¡No seas Baka, ese es tu chakra!" exclamó Nozomi luego de unos segundos. El rubio se dirigió hacia ella y asintió. "Ahora solo imagina que ese manto desaparece" ordenó, Naruto cerró los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que la sensación de poder se acabó.

"Bien, muy bien" murmuró Nozomi sonriendo _"Veo que éste es el heredero de mi hijo Asura…" _pensó la mujer con cariño. Naruto se sentó frente a ella y se inclinó.

"¡Arigato!" dijo Naruto con completa honestidad. Nozomi agitó su mano con desdén.

"No es nada" dijo ella "Solo respóndeme a esta pregunta: ¿Qué piensas de los bijus?" preguntó Nozomi con seriedad. Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos, sorprendido un poco por la pregunta.

"No lo sé" admitió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "Nunca conocí a uno, he oído que son solo masas de chakra que causan muerte y destrucción. Pero nunca vi uno hacerlo, si me dejo guiar por lo que dicen, solo seré igual a los aldeanos que intentan cazarme día tras día"

Nozomi cerró los ojos antes de dar un suspiro feliz, _"Este es niño no es igual a Asura… Naruto es ingenuo y un poco tonto pero puedo decir con certeza al ver su carácter que tiene un poder mucho mayor al de Asura, incluso al mío…" _pensó Nozomi mirando la sonrisa brillante de Naruto _"Sin duda, Uzumaki Naruto hará algo que ni siquiera yo pude hacer…"_

Con esto en mente, Nozomi se levantó del suelo y entregó a Naruto 12 pergaminos, cada uno con el kanji para los elementos. Fuego, tierra, viento, agua y rayo, luego uno de Fuinjutsu. Mientras que los otros 6 eran extraños, más bien 4, uno de ellos decía 'Control de chakra para idiotas' otro decía 'Historia de todas las naciones' y los que quedaban eran ilegibles para Naruto.

"Tómalos" dijo la mujer extendiendo los pergaminos, Naruto le dio una mirada en blanco.

"¿Cómo quieres que lleve esos pergaminos del tamaño del grosor de un tronco?" preguntó Naruto, Nozomi rio nerviosamente antes de sacar un pergamino que cabría en un bolsillo, se mordió el pulgar e hizo un par de señales de mano antes de que todos los pergaminos desaparecieran en un poof de humo.

"Ahora sí" dijo Nozomi entregándole el pequeño pergamino "Solo coloca un poco de tu sangre e imagina la cantidad de pergaminos que quieras sacar"

Naruto se quedó mirando el pergamino, luego a Nozomi. La peliblanca se preocupó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Naruto, pero eso cambió cuando Naruto la abordó en un gran y cálido abrazo.

"Gracias, Nozo-hime" susurró Naruto. Nozomi se sonrojó mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, Hitomi entrecerró los ojos mientras que gruñía al hombre que tocaba a su amada 'Nee-san'

"Nos volveremos a ver Naruto" dijo Nozomi abrazando al rubio fuertemente "Hazte fuerte, y te pido de corazón una cosa… salva a Hitomi" susurró mientras que se alejaba un poco del abrazo y besaba a Naruto en la frente. Naruto se sonrojó al sentir los suaves labios de Nozomi dándole un beso en la frente, sin embargo parecía confundido por su pregunta. No se dio cuenta de un extraño símbolo brillando en su frente.

Al ver esto, Hitomi gritó indignada al reconocer lo que era _**ESO**_

Al separarse, Nozomi tenía un gran sonrojo por todo su rostro, y finalmente desapareció en un destello de color blanco. Desapareciendo de la vista como si nunca estuviera ahí, dejando a Naruto preguntándose si su mente lo había engañado.

_Al día siguiente_

Naruto se despertó con un gemido de dolor, se levantó del suelo de su refugio y estiró su espalda. Un coro de 'crak' se escuchó mientras estiraba todas sus articulaciones, estaba a punto de salir para buscar algo de comer, pues su estómago lo exigía. Pero antes de hacer esto, cayó de frente en el suelo.

"Ya empiezo bien el día" murmuró Naruto sarcásticamente. Buscó el objeto con el cual se había tropezado y vio que era una gran bolsa que tenía una nota pegada en ella. La agarró y empezó a leer.

Debía agradecer a Ero-sennin por enseñarle eso.

_Querido Naruto_

_¿Qué tal amaneciste? De seguro que con hambre, aquí en esta bolsa hay un poco de comida, no es mucho pero te servirá por lo menos durante una semana. Con cariño…_

_Nozomi_

Luego de comer, Naruto hurgó en sus bolsillos para encontrar el pergamino en donde se encontraban sellados los demás. Se mordió el pulgar para extraer sangre y lo colocó en una placa circular de metal que tenía el pergamino.

En un poof de humo apareció el pergamino que decía 'Control de chakra para estúpidos' y un objeto de vidrio que no había visto.

El objeto era un tubo transparente con rangos ninja que iba de menor rango a mayor rango.

-Estudiante de academia-

-Genin-

-Chunin-

-Tokubetsu Jounin-

-Jounin-

-ANBU-

-Kage-

-Biju-

Una nota apareció en el suelo.

_Disfrute de su detector de niveles de chakra marca Sannin patentado. Introduzca su chakra en esta cosa para saber cuánto chakra tienes_.

Arrugó la nota y la lanzó a un rincón del lugar. Sostuvo el objeto en sus manos con curiosidad y empezó a dejar fluir su chakra. Cuando sintió que llegaba a su límite, abrió los ojos para ver que un líquido de color azul se encontraba en la marca de -Jounin-

"_Eso es mucho" _pensó Naruto en shock, nunca esperó que tenga tanto chakra. Posteriormente, el líquido en el tubo empezó a vaciarse, Naruto sentía que recuperaba todo el chakra perdido otra vez. El rubio no era estúpido, sabía que con tanto chakra debía aprender control sobre el mismo también. Recogió el pergamino y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"_Seré un gran ninja, ¡El más grande que jamás haya existido-ttebayo!" _y con ese pensamiento de motivación, el viaje de Naruto Uzumaki, comienza.

**¡FIN!... del capítulo 1 XD, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, ¡Señoras y Señores, tenemos a FEM-RIKUDOU SENNIN! ¿Qué opinan? Siendo sincero, nunca había leído una historia con alguien así y me pareció interesante escribir. ¡**_**NO**_** HABRÁ NARUHINA O NARUSAKU!**

**El harem es:**

**Fem-Itachi (Isane)**

**Fem-Sasuke (Satsuki)**

**Fem-Rikudou Sennin (Nozomi)**

**Kushina**

**Kasumi **

**Narumi**


	2. Comienza el entrenamiento

**¡BANG! Otro capítulo para disfrutar, agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus review y me agregaron a favoritos y los que siguen mi historia.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Kokuryushintei: Tus dudas acerca de Kushina en la lista del Harem son comprensibles, obviamente no pondré a Kushina sin una buena razón para separarse de Minato. Algo sucederá más adelante lo que causará su separación, y sobre la masacre Uchiha... no sé aún.**

**Souch: Sobre el 'Feel like a god' no lo sé muy bien, he repasado el camino para esta historia y lograr eso no está muy lejos. Será fuerte, más aún con las dos habilidades ocultas de naruto y también su chakra...**

**Core Nakisawa: ****agradezco por promocionar este fic en Twitter, debo decir que eso me sorprendió mucho.**

**Actualización: Enero 14, 2015, hora (En mi país) 14:15**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 2<em>

* * *

><p>"¡Argh!"<p>

Una parte del bosque de la muerte estaba lleno de gritos de frustración, una bandada de aves salieron volando de los árboles. El niño rubio se encontraba intentando realizar el primer ejercicio de control de chakra que había encontrado, el primero en la lista y el más fácil: Escalada de árboles.

Esto, obviamente, sería fácil si se utilizaban las manos. El problema era que no se debía usarlas, el mecanismo del ejercicio era llevar chakra a las plantas de tus pies para quedar pegado al árbol. El problema era que si se agregaba demasiado chakra, la corteza del árbol estallaría causando que caiga, si colocaba muy poco era como poner jabón sobre tus pies e intentar subir un piso pulido.

Con esto, el joven Naruto ha estado tratando durante ya un día. Logró escalar hasta la mitad de un árbol gigante, lo cual sería como escalar un árbol normal -incluso más- . Pero los árboles de aquel bosque no eran normales, parecía que en su interior poseían un tipo de energía parecida al chakra. Por lo cual rechazaba el chakra extranjero, haciendo su viaje de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó Naruto golpeando el suelo con fuerza, si bien el ejercicio era más difícil que hacerlo en árboles 'normales' también era más efectivo en los árboles del campo de entrenamiento 44. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y corrió de nuevo hacia el árbol.

Sintió que podía correr durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, pero luego su pie derecho se deslizó de la corteza _"¡NO!" _exclamó Naruto en su mente mientras que ponía su pie izquierdo sobre el árbol, imaginó a su chakra fluyendo suavemente en sus pies, como si estuviera en calma. Intentó hacer un flujo constante en lugar de poner chakra en un lado y luego en otro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y soltó un grito de alegría al darse cuenta de que estaba avanzando y la copa del árbol llegaba a él cada vez más. Con un último esfuerzo, dio un salto y aterrizó en las hojas de arriba. Sus ojos, brillando de alegría, recorrieron el paisaje frente a él, era increíble. Lleno de verde, árboles altos que se imponían. El cielo sobre él, más celeste que nunca con unas nubes blancas adornando el paisaje.

"_¡Yosh!" _pensó Naruto _"¡Ahora solo resta acostumbrarme!"_

Para las siguientes 4 horas, Naruto estuvo corriendo en la longitud del árbol. Ahora ya podía hacerlo tan fácil como respirar lo era, se sentó en la hierba suave y cerró los ojos para descansar. Estaba exhausto, estaba sudado por tanto ejercicio pero por suerte para él había el lago cristalino para poder refrescarse.

* * *

><p>Luego de limpiar su cuerpo, abrió el pergamino de control de chakra y en un poof de humo apareció otro pergamino mucho más pequeño. Con curiosidad, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era un libro donde explicaba todas las posiciones de mano y un pequeño jutsu adicional en la parte inferior.<p>

"_Si quiero realizar jutsus más rápido será mejor practicar los sellos" _pensó Naruto, también leyó la técnica que estaba escrito. _"¿Kage bunshin? A ver, ¿qué dice? Clones sólidos que una vez disipados adquieren el conocimiento aprendido, transmitiéndolo al creador… no funciona con entrenamientos físicos, pero si en el manejo de chakra"_

"¿La señal es solo una cruz con los dedos?" se preguntó Naruto viendo las figuras, se encogió de hombros y formó el sello. Se imaginó que solo sería expulsar chakra y que tomara la forma del jutsu "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" exclamó Naruto, a su alrededor fueron creados con un poof unos 25 clones.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Naruto mientras que sus clones se miraron para comprobar si eso era real "¡Excelente!" gritaron los 25 clones sonriendo.

"¡Escuchen!" exclamó el Naruto original "Vayan a practicar el ejercicio de control de chakra para caminar sobre el agua, ¿Pueden hacerlo?"

"¡Hai!" respondieron los clones yéndose al lago para practicar.

Naruto asintió con satisfacción mientras que se sentó en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas.

"A empezar" murmuró Naruto, se imaginó que estaría en ese lugar un mes, solamente aprendiendo control de chakra, aumento de su fuerza física, los sellos y la historia sobre el mundo shinobi. Después de todo, no le había dejado ningún libro de taijutsu y para hacer Fuinjutsu necesitaba papel, pincel y tinta. Cosa que no podría encontrar en ese bosque.

Tampoco debía preocuparse por las personas que podrían atraparlo, ero-sennin se encontraba fuera de la aldea. Isane tenía demasiados deberes como ANBU y Sarutobi-jii-san estaba de vacaciones en otro pueblo.

* * *

><p><span><em>Un mes después<em>

* * *

><p>Podemos observar a una figura oscura saltando de rama en rama por el bosque de la muerte a una velocidad buena. Esta persona era Naruto Uzumaki, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que cargaba en sus brazos varios tipos de vegetales y frutas, detrás de él se encontraba persiguiéndolo un oso gigante.<p>

"¡Jaja, nunca atraparás a Uzumaki Naruto osito cariñosito!" gritó Naruto riéndose del oso, dicho animal rugió mientras que golpeaba la siguiente rama donde Naruto tenía planeado caer. El rubio rió mientras que hacía un giro hacia la derecha y quedó pegado en otro árbol. El oso intentó darle un zarpazo, pero Naruto saltó en su pata y empezó a corre por su brazo. Con otra risa divertida saltó sobre su rostro y lo utilizó como un trampolín.

Saltó alto y se alejó del oso, el animal rugió con ira y dio media vuelta. Se llevó una fruta a su boca y la comió, debajo de él se encontraba un lago azul cristalino. Segundos más tarde, un gran splash se escuchó mientras que del lago se levantaba una gran cantidad de agua.

Naruto salió a la orilla con un jadeo, salió del agua y movió su cabeza para sacarse el agua de los oídos. Con una sonrisa miró la comida que había juntado, se encontró con varias frutas como manzanas, naranjas y bayas al igual que varias verduras.

Se sentó en el suelo y formó un sello de mano, las gotas de agua que tenía en su piel empezaron a evaporarse. Era un pequeño jutsu rango E de fuego, no era ni ofensivo ni defensivo, solo lo usaba para limpiar las impurezas de su piel.

"Hoy se supone que jiji volvería de sus vacaciones, tal vez debería ir a pedirle unos pergaminos de taijutsu" murmuró Naruto comiendo un vegetal.

Durante ese mes había mejorado en gran medida, tenía una resistencia increíble, llegó a controlar todos los ejercicios de control de chakra gracias a sus clones y su chakra creció un poco más. Aunque no hizo ejercicios muy pesados para su cuerpo, tenía una fuerza superior a la de niños de su edad. Había aprendido a sobrevivir de manera más fácil, ya sabía que comer y lo que no debía. Estaba aprendiendo unos pocos jutsus de rango-E de todos los elementos, y su velocidad a la hora de formar sellos de mano estaba a la par que la de un ANBU, por el hecho de que tenía más tiempo para dedicarse a eso que al control gracias a sus clones.

Había nutrido su cerebro con la historia del mundo shinobi, y estaba listo para salir de ese bosque. Luego de comer, Naruto se levantó del suelo con nuevos ánimos y salió corriendo en la dirección de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Al cruzar las vallas de hierro se dio cuenta de un grupo de ANBU viniendo hacia el bosque, encabezado por una niña de trece años con la máscara de cuervo. Naruto tragó saliva mientras que hacía un sello con sus manos y luego desapareció de la vista.<p>

El grupo ANBU se detuvo justo en una entrada, la mujer ANBU con máscara de comadreja habló sin apartar la mirada del frente "Sandaime-sama ya os explicó la misión, debemos buscar a Uzumaki Naruto vivo, ahora… Adelante" ordenó ella mientras que el grupo detrás de ella desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad.

Isane estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero súbitamente dirigió su mirada a su izquierda y se quedó mirando por unos momentos, extendió su mano como si quisiera agarrar algo. Naruto estaba estático, rezando para que no lo encontrara, para su fortuna, Isane apretó el puño y solo agarró aire.

"Solo mi imaginación" murmuró la mujer antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Naruto deshizo la técnica y con gran velocidad empezó a correr en dirección del hogar Sarutobi.

* * *

><p>Pasando por el pueblo, vio que los aldeanos lo miraban con sorpresa antes de que fruncieran el ceño y lo quemaran con los ojos de nuevo. Pasó junto a un puesto de ropa, y utilizando su sigilo robó unos short y una camiseta y unas sandalias ninjas…<p>

"¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!"

El problema era que Naruto era tan sigiloso como mil vasos rompiéndose en un lugar de puro silencio. Naruto lanzó un par de ryo al suelo y echó a correr.

"¡No pienso hacer que subas el precio solo porque soy yo!" exclamó Naruto mientras que saltaba y quedaba pegado al muro de un edificio. Luego volvió a saltar y desapareció de la vista de todos entre dos edificios.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, un hombre viejo retirado, fue el tercer hokage apodado 'Kami no shinobi' y 'El profesor' siendo un hombre que estuvo en la primera, segunda y tercera guerra ninja defendiendo su pueblo con honor. Ahora se encontraba frotándose las sienes, había enviado un grupo de ANBU para atrapar a Naruto.

Conociendo al chiquillo estaría en el bosque de la muerte, debido a que estuvo en ese lugar durante 6 meses antes de que él y Jiraiya lo encontraran. Frunció el ceño al pensar en el niño, el joven rubio era tratado de manera injusta por casi la totalidad de la aldea.

"¿Qué haremos sensei?" preguntó un hombre de cabello blanco de punta llegándole hasta la cintura y atado en una cola de caballo baja, llevaba un kimono rojo con verde y llevaba unas sandalias geta.

"No lo sé, Jiraiya" respondió el sandaime con un suspiro mientras que movía una pieza de Shogi. "Solo espero que el niño esté bien, (gemido de disgusto) llego de mis vacaciones y ya pasa esta mierda" suspiró el sandaime.

"Jeje, pobre chico" dijo Jiraiya mientras que llevaba sus manos a una pieza y la movió, para quitar otra ficha del sandaime "Ya sé que no tiene chakra, pero ¿Ignorar su existencia solo por eso?" de repente, una gota de sudor cayó en su tablero.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Naruto sonriéndoles mientras que estaba pegado al techo tranquilamente. "YO" saludó Naruto bajando del techo de un salto y aterrizando en el suelo.

"¡¿Naruto?!" exclamaron los dos hombres con sorpresa.

"¡Hola Ero-sennin, Jii-san!" dijo Naruto, Jiraiya gruñó mientras que golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

"Itai"

"Deja de llamarme así mocoso" gruñó Jiraiya, pero no podía ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No preguntaran como puedo usar mi chakra ahora?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo asentimientos de ambos "Fue muy difícil y luego de meditar mucho en el bosque de la muerte lo logré" explicó Naruto, el sandaime entrecerró los ojos.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a controlarlo?" preguntó el sandaime.

"Recuerdo haber leído en un pergamino que me dio Isane-chan sobre la escalada de árboles y caminata de agua" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo has estado gaki?" preguntó Jiraiya sonriendo.

"Nada mal, supongo" respondió Naruto "Solo quiero pedirte un favor Ero-sennin, se lo tenía pensado decir a Jii-san, pero ya que estás aquí…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiero…" Naruto tragó saliva "Quiero que me entrenes" dijo al fin, Jiraiya se quedó en silencio.

"Por favor, puedo controlar mi chakra y haré todo lo que me digas" Naruto prácticamente suplicaba en ese momento.

"¿Dejarás de llamarme Ero-sennin?" preguntó Jiraiya esperanzado.

"Todo menos eso" contestó Naruto. Jiraiya gimió.

"Pero siempre estoy de viaje, ¿podrás soportarlo?" preguntó, Naruto asintió con confianza.

"Con los viajes a las otras aldeas puedo aprender jutsus de distintos elementos" afirmó Naruto.

"Espera Naruto" interrumpió el sandaime mientras que sacaba un papel en blanco "Primero debemos saber cuál es tu afinidad" Naruto asintió mientras que recogía el papel "¿Sabes cómo usarlo?"

"Solo debo hacer…" comenzó mientras que el papel se dividía "Esto"

El papel se dividió en 5 partes, todos los elementos base. Las bocas del sandaime y de Jiraiya cayeron al suelo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Naruto inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"S-sugoi" dijeron ambos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_Será un desperdicio no entrenar a este gaki... aunque hay algo más detrás de esto..." _pensó Jiraiya "Bien, saldremos mañana temprano" informó Jiraiya.

"Bien, tiempo suficiente para despedirme" dijo Naruto, ya estaba anocheciendo y miró a Sarutobi "Jii-san, ¿Podrías darme un poco de dinero?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Sarutobi, el dinero no era problema para él. Tenía una pequeña fortuna guardada en su hogar después de todo.

"Lo suficiente para un batallón a la hora de comer ramen" respondió Naruto con los ojos ensombrecidos. El sandaime se estremeció, se arrepintió de preguntar cuánto.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, Naruto llevaba puestos unos short rojos y una camiseta de color blanca con el símbolo de konoha. Estaba devorando tazón tras tazón de ramen sin ningún tipo de piedad, el stand donde estaba se llamaba 'Ichiraku Ramen' el único lugar donde podía comer sin ser maltratado. Cuando comió su último tazón, pagó lo debido.<p>

"Gracias Naruto-kun" dijo el dueño del local, Teuchi.

"No tardes en volver Naruto-kun" dijo su hija, Ayame.

"Lo siento por no venir en el último mes, adiós" con esto, Naruto salió del local con el estómago lleno.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de konoha, una mujer lo agarró de su cintura y saltó a un edificio alto. Naruto estrechó los ojos mientras que desaparecía en un poof de humo para ser reemplazado por un tronco.

"¡Oi, ¿qué quieres?!" preguntó Naruto de pie en un edificio, la figura desapareció con un shunshin y apareció frente a él. El rubio abrió los ojos al ver un par de ojos sharingan con tres tomoes brillando en la oscuridad y lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la mujer.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó una Isane llorosa mientras que lo cubría en un abrazo "Pensé que moriste…" susurró ella empezando a sollozar.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción. Pero no tardó en devolver el abrazo y murmurar 'lo siento' muchas veces. Finalmente, Isane se separó de Naruto y lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

"Puedo ver que controlas tu chakra" dijo Isane.

"¡Claro-ttebayo!" respondió Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, luego Isane le dio una palmada en la cabeza "¡Itai!"

"Eso fue por ponerme tan preocupada" regañó Isane. Naruto se frotó el lugar del golpe con un gemido.

"Tengo que decirte algo Isane-chan" dijo Naruto con un poco de tristeza, "Iré a entrenar con Ero-sennin…"

Isane guardó silencio, mirando al chico con los ojos abiertos, "¿Cuánto tiempo?" susurró la pelinegra. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No sé…" respondió Naruto, "Mañana temprano me voy" susurró.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos, Naruto se levantó y antes de que Isane pudiera reaccionar, el rubio le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Gracias…" susurró Naruto mientras que se apartaba y empezaba a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la casa de su 'Familia' Isane tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, bajó su mirada y derramó un par de lágrimas.

"Baka, Baka, Baka, ¡Baka!" gruñó ella apretando los puños.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hogar Namikaze<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto se paró frente a una puerta de madera con el símbolo Namikaze tallada en el, miraba la puerta con algo parecido al terror y la confianza. Tragó saliva y extendió su mano para tocar la puerta, pero en el último instante retrajo la mano y se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato.<p>

"_No vale la pena" _pensó Naruto dándose la vuelta _"He vivido en las calles hace más de un año y ellos no hicieron nada…"_

Pasó junto a la ventana de la casa y pudo ver a la feliz familia, Narumi y Kasumi sonriendo ampliamente mientras que hablaban animadamente con sus padres. Se sorprendió de que Jiraiya también estuviera ahí, el hombre de cabello blanco notó a Naruto mirar por la ventana y le dio una sonrisa triste.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria mientras que sus ojos estaban firmemente al frente. Sin remordimiento, sin angustia, sin tristeza. Solo había libertad y felicidad en aquellos ojos.

* * *

><p><span><em>Al día siguiente<em>

_Entrada Norte de Konoha_

* * *

><p>"¿Listo gaki?" preguntó Jiraiya sonriendo mirando a Naruto.<p>

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Naruto entusiasmado "No puedo esperar para ver el mundo y entrenar, ¡Vamos viejo!" el hombre peliblanco suspiró mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

"Maldito gaki" murmuró Jiraiya antes de sonreír de manera perversa "Pero al menos tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, y a la hora de hacer _investigación _me serás de gran ayuda, kukuku" dijo Jiraiya, Naruto palideció considerablemente. No sabía lo que era 'investigación' o más bien a qué se refería.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos viajando?"

"Tal vez unos 5 años, para entonces tendrás 14 y podrás graduarte en la academia…"

"Wow, ¿tanto tiempo?" jadeó Naruto con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia "¡Es como una eternidad para entrenar!"

"Jaja, espero que mantengas ese ánimo cuando yo te entrene"

* * *

><p>Podemos observar la figura de un niño rubio de 10 años, pelo de punta rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un flequillo caía casi por encima de su ojo derecho. Actualmente estaba en el suelo jadeando mientras que escupía un poco de sangre. Por encima de él se encontraba Jiraiya mirándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo.<p>

"¡Muy bien Naruto!" felicitó Jiraiya aplaudiendo "¡Ya has sobrevivido un año de entrenamiento, ahora solo va a empezar a mejorar!" Naruto se levantó del suelo gruñendo.

"Estás loco" murmuró Naruto mientras que formaba el sello de cruz con sus dedos **"¡Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

Unos 10 clones hicieron su aparición y corrieron hacia Jiraiya. El peliblanco saltó en el aire mientras que hacía unas señales de mano.

"**¡Katon: Endan (Elemento fuego: Bala en llamas)!" **exclamó Jiraiya mientras que en el aire exhala una gran bola de fuego de su boca, los clones maldijeron antes de ser engullidos por el fuego. Cuando el sannin aterrizó en el suelo, Naruto lanzó unos shuriken e hizo una señal con su mano.

"**¡Kage shuriken no jutsu!" **exclamó Naruto, los 3 shuriken que había lanzado ahora se multiplicaron hasta ser 50. **"¡Futon: Repusshō (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)!" **de las manos de Naruto salió disparado una fuerte corriente de viento que impulsó a los shuriken, aumento radicalmente su velocidad.

"_Impresionante" _pensó Jiraiya sonriendo, el sannin se agachó y su pelo empezó a crecer **"¡Ninpo: Hari jizo (Arte ninja: Defensa de agujas)!" **el pelo blanco de Jiraiya cubrió todo su cuerpo, los shuriken chocaron contra la técnica de Jiraiya y rebotaron inofensivamente.

"¡Jaja, aún te falta muchacho!" gritó Jiraiya deshaciendo la técnica, pero de repente sintió un objeto afilado contra su garganta.

"Esta vez yo gano Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto triunfante, Jiraiya levantó las manos en el aire rindiéndose.

"Tal vez si…" murmuró Jiraiya con una sonrisa, "¡O tal vez no!"

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando 'Jiraiya' desapareció en un poof de humo y sintió un peso aplastante contra su espalda que lo envió al suelo. El rubio gimió mientras que el peso aplastante soltó una risita.

"¡Oi, dijiste que no se permitían los sapos!" gruñó Naruto, Jiraiya se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados en la cabeza del sapo.

"Eso no importa" respondió Jiraiya agitando su mano con desdén "Ahora solo descansa"

Naruto intentó resistirse, pero el cansancio era demasiado y cerró los ojos para caer inconsciente. El sannin de cabello blanco sonrió mientras que el sapo desapareció en una nube de humo, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto y lo cargó sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mindscape<span>_

* * *

><p>Naruto gimió mientras que se despertó y se frotó los ojos. <em>"¿Qué demonios…?" <em> Se preguntó Naruto observando que se encontraba en una especie de alcantarilla. El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una mueca, saltó del agua y luego se quedó parado sobre ésta.

Siguió caminando, siguiendo su instinto y unas tuberías de color rojo sangre. Su caminata lo llevó justo delante de una puerta gigante, su curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a los barrotes gigantes. Una lanza de energía de color rojo salió disparada hacia él.

El jinchuriki estrechó la mirada y saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque, llevó su mano a su bolsa de armas pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. Maldiciendo, cayó de nuevo sobre el agua y miró la jaula.

Se quedó así unos minutos y luego se acercó y se quedó entre dos barrotes, lo que observó dentro le causó un gran sonrojo.

Una mujer hermosa se encontraba en el interior, tenía el cabello rojo sangre unos hermosos ojos carmesí rasgados y un kimono de color negro. Sus uñas parecían garras y tenía tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, igual que él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto preocupado mientras que entraba a la jaula y se acercaba a la mujer.

El rubio abrió los ojos en shock al sentir que era agarrado del cuello y era elevado en el aire, sintió que no podía respirar y jadeaba en busca de aire desesperadamente. Sus manos hacían todo lo posible para liberarse del agarre de la mujer pelirroja. Sintió sus uñas clavándose en su garganta y lo hizo sangrar.

"No deberías estar aquí, ningen" escupió la mujer, Naruto la miró a los ojos. Y por un breve instante, la mujer vaciló antes de soltarlo al ver los ojos de Naruto. "Tienes suerte de que Nee-chan me hizo prometer que no te mataría" murmuró la mujer fríamente.

Naruto cayó al agua y empezó a tragar aire tanto como podía "(jadeo) Solo (jadeo) quería (gruñido) saber qué haces aquí" dijo Naruto levantándose del agua.

"Yo soy el Kyubi ningen" respondió la mujer haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abran, para enfatizar su punto, la mujer hizo notar sus colas y sus orejas de zorro "Vete de aquí, y no pienses que seré tu arma personal"

"Bueno, Kyuubi-chan, yo no dije eso" dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, Hitomi frunció el ceño y un gruñido escapó de sus labios "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"El estúpido de tu padre selló mi alma en tu asqueroso cuerpo de humano" escupió la mujer mirándolo fríamente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos, la mujer estaba a punto de volver a ahorcarlo por ignorarla cuando todo el lugar se iluminó.

Cuando el brillo se extinguió, a su alrededor se encontraba un enorme prado verde lleno de flores y árboles. Una cascada hermosa se encontraba a lo lejos y una pequeña casa se encontraba junto a un árbol.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó la mujer biju frunciendo el ceño, Naruto abrió los ojos y le sonrió "Pensé que te gustaría más esto que una alcantarilla maloliente" contestó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No quiero nada de ti, de seguro haces esto para ganarte mi confianza y luego tirarla a la basura, no esperes ningún agradecimiento de mi par-!" antes de que el kyubi terminara, sintió dos dedos clavándose en su frente.

"Tranquilízate" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa reconfortante, sus dedos índice y medio clavados en la frente de la hermosa mujer, de igual manera que lo hace Isane con su hermana menor. "No busco nada de ti, bueno, tal vez algunas respuestas. Pero no usaré tu poder, por ahora solo me acercaré poco a poco y me ganaré tu amistad, ¡Eso es una promesa dattebayo!"

El rostro de Hitomi se iluminó de un color rojo mientras que empujaba la mano de Naruto fuera de su piel, ella soltó un 'hn' y un pequeño gruñido.

Naruto le sonrió y se levantó de la hierba, antes de que pudiera irse la mujer le agarró de la manga de su ropa, el rubio dirigió su mirada en ella con curiosidad.

Un murmullo escapó de los labios de Hitomi, Naruto no pudo escucharla e hizo un gesto gracioso "… soy Hitomi"

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, pero luego sonrió cerrando los ojos "¡Un placer conocerte Hitomi-chan, soy Uzumaki Naruto!" exclamó él, Hitomi le soltó la manga y miró a los ojos de Naruto. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron al ver un destello de color rojo sangre en los de Naruto.

"¡Nos veremos pronto Hitomi-chan!" dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello de color blanco dejando sola a Hitomi con sus pensamientos.

"_Maldito ningen, una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que te daré" _pensó la mujer frunciendo el ceño, posteriormente se fue a la casa que había hecho aparecer el rubio.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mundo real<em>

* * *

><p>El rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse estando en una cama, a su alrededor era una sencilla habitación de hotel con una ventana que daba al exterior. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus pantalones de combate negros y la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas.<p>

Naruto recogió su katana que estaba recostado por su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El paisaje que se encontró era bastante increíble, parecía que estuviera entre las nubes. Estructuras de piedras se extendían orgullosas y las nubes estaban muy cerca de dichas estructuras o incluso pasaban algunas nubes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a Jiraiya entrando con unos tazones de ramen en sus manos. Observó a Naruto y sonrió, "Veo que ya estas despierto gaki, ven a desayunar" indicó Jiraiya. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y agarró un tazón y unos palillos.

Después de comer, Jiraiya le había dicho que se encontraban en Kumogakure (Aldea escondida entre las nubes) y el objetivo de su visita era descansar del viaje y entrenar. Posteriormente, Jiraiya se levantó y salió a la aldea por la ventana.

"¡Haré un poco de investigación mocoso, ve a entrenar o algo y luego nos vemos aquí!" exclamó el viejo sannin para luego desaparecer. La ceja de Naruto ganó un 'tic' y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Imitando la acción de su sensei, Naruto saltó por la ventana y se puso sobre el edificio.

Sintiendo el aire en su rostro, Naruto sonrió mientras que empezaba a saltar de techo en techo. Luego de unos minutos, aterrizó en el suelo y vio con curiosidad un escenario con luces y altavoces. Un hombre musculoso y de piel oscura se paró en medio del escenario con un micrófono y empezó a cantar rap.

"¡Yo, yo, yo, gente Kumo, el gran Killer Bee está aquí y hará gozar a sus seguidores y admiradores con su rap sensacional!"

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Naruto mientras que miraba al hombre con vergüenza ajena, el gran hombre empezó a cantar hasta que su mirada se posó en Naruto. El jinchuriki de nueve colas parecía nervioso al sentir la mirada que le enviaba, se removió incómodo mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia otro lado.

"_El gran nueve está y al parecer llegó para entrenar y disfrutar" _pensó Killer Bee observando a Naruto trazando su camino hacia un campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kumo<em>

_Campo de entrenamiento_

* * *

><p>Naruto llegó a un lugar apartado de la aldea, había conseguido un pequeño mapa de la aldea de un vendedor al azar y ahora estaba aquí. En un lugar despejado con varias rocas a su alrededor y un muro de rocas frente a él.<p>

"Muy bien, debería entrenar mi Raiton ahora" murmuró Naruto mientras que sacaba el pergamino que le había dado Nozomi.

* * *

><p>Cayendo en una rodilla jadeando, Naruto miró frente a él, el muro de rocas tenía varios hoyos profundos adornando su extensión. Hizo una mueca al sentir las heridas de su cuerpo, pero lo desechó rápidamente.<p>

Una figura femenina se acercaba a Naruto sigilosamente, sus pasos suaves no se podían oír en el terreno seco a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de Naruto, desenvainó una katana larga. El sonido del metal en movimiento alertó a Naruto del peligro y rápidamente desenvainó su propia katana.

El chasquido de metal contra metal resonó en el lugar, ojos azul cerúleo se reunió con ojos de color ámbar. Naruto estaba perdiendo en fuerza así que utilizó el kawarimi para escapar de esa situación.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" preguntó Naruto mirando a una chica de su misma edad con piel oscura, cabello rojo y ojos de color ámbar con aretes en sus orejas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Entrenando duh" respondió Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella frunció el ceño y preparó otra estocada. Al ver esto, Naruto llevó su katana al frente para bloquear apenas la estocada de la niña.

Naruto intentó barrerla con sus pies, paro la pelirroja saltó y le propinó una patada en el estómago obligándolo a retroceder. Con un gruñido, ella se abalanzó contra Naruto para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

El rubio jinchuriki sabía que no podría hacer nada contra ese ataque, era demasiado veloz para él. Cuando estaba a un metro de él, Naruto sintió que todo a su alrededor se hacía más lento, un segundo después observó a su atacante moviéndose en cámara lenta.

Confundido por este hecho, pero no queriendo perder esa oportunidad. Naruto movió su cuerpo hacia la derecha y agarró la muñeca de la fémina y la dobló, obligándola a soltar su arma y soltando un grito de dolor.

Rápidamente, Naruto utilizó su puño y golpeó directamente el estómago de su contrincante. La pelirroja escupió una gran cantidad de saliva antes de caer al suelo jadeando, Naruto levantó su katana para asestar el golpe final pero fue detenido por alguien agarrando su muñeca.

"Esta batalla ya acabó y el niño rubio fue el vencedor, ya no hace falta batallar para ver quién es el superior"

La ceja de Naruto se crispó, miró al hombre que le sujetaba la muñeca y lo reconoció al instante como el hombre que estaba cantando en aquel escenario donde ninguna persona lo quería ver. Detrás del hombre había otras tres personas.

Una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio lacio atado en varias vendas tensas, una blusa manga corta violeta, unas vendas atadas en sus brazos que abarcaban sus manos hasta el codo y el protector de frente con el símbolo de kumo en su cabeza.

El siguiente era un joven de cabello corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco, tenía la piel oscura y ojos también oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta muy larga con una capucha y un protector frontal en su cuerpo, una katana estaba en su espalda y tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro y en su boca llevaba una piruleta.

Luego, estaba una mujer de cabello rubio cortado de tal manera que enmarcara su rostro, la piel muy blanca y ojos celestes. Llevaba una ropa muy escotado con una malla de red debajo, y lo que parecía ser un chaleco modificado utilizado en su estómago como una faja.

La niña de cabello rojo gruñó mientras que se levantaba del suelo y recogía su katana, Naruto miró al grupo con curiosidad mientras que volvía a envainar su propia katana.

"Tu sabiduría en kenjutsu no está mal, pero aún te falta mejorar" dijo Killer Bee haciendo señas extrañas con sus dedos. "Si quieres mi grupo y yo te podemos ayudar pequeño niño"

Naruto ladeó la cabeza a un lado "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" Killer Bee sonrió mientras que extendía su puño a Naruto, el jinchuriki miró con curiosidad el gesto antes de captarlo, sonriendo extendió su propio puño y ambos los chocaron en un gesto amistoso. Con esto, las dudas de Killer Bee fueron despejas pero antes de decir nada Jiraiya apareció junto a Naruto con su mano sobre su cabeza.

"Yo" dijo Jiraiya amistosamente, Killer Bee sonrió "Espero que mi alumno no les haya causado un problema"

"Nada de eso sapo sannin, el mocoso rubio enseñó a este grupo una valiosa lección" dijo el ninja de Kumo mirando a la muchacha de pelo rojo. "Si quiere podemos ayudarlo a mejorar en el bello arte del kenjutsu"

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Jiraiya indeciso. Killer Bee asintió con la cabeza, "Bien, el gaki aquí ha estado molestándome sobre kenjutsu desde hace tiempo. De seguro aprenderá algo con ustedes…"

"Te esperamos Nueve-sama"

Los ojos de Jiraiya se estrecharon un segundo, Killer Bee retrocedió un poco y luego miró al sannin en modo de disculpa. Segundos después desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"¿Eso es lo correcto Bee-sensei?" preguntó el muchacho de cabello blanco.

"¡Claro que sí Bakayaro, Konoyaro!" respondió el hombre de Kumo antes de dirigir su mirada a Karui. "¿Estás bien?"

La mujer de cabello rojo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño "Por un momento creí ver… no importa"

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Jiraiya y Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>Aparecieron de nuevo en el departamento, el sannin de cabello blanco se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto.<p>

"Primer día y ya buscas problemas" suspiró Jiraiya, Naruto parecía indignado.

"¡Oye, yo solo estaba entrenando!" replicó Naruto, su maestro solo sonrió mientras que daba media vuelta y parecía salir por la ventana. "Lo que sea, nos quedaremos en Kumo dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que practiques tu Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Te aconsejo que no muestres ningún otro jutsu elemental o el Kage Bunshin ¿Entendido?"

La mirada seria en el rostro de Jiraiya hizo saber a Naruto que éste era un asunto importante. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto se recostó en la cama por el cansancio. Ya estaba por anochecer y quería levantarse temprano para entrenar.

Al recibir su respuesta, Jiraiya saltó por la ventana y desapareció de la vista. No sería tan difícil encontrarlo, pensó Naruto suponiendo que estaría en algún tipo de balneario termal. Cuando estaba por recostarse, un brillo de color blanco llenó la habitación cegándolo momentáneamente.

Cuando recuperó la vista pudo notar que Nozomi estaba frente a él con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. La mirada de Naruto parecía iluminarse mientras que corría para darle un abrazo a la mujer de cabello blanco.

"¡Nozomi-chan!" exclamó Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó la mujer con cariño.

Y así empezó una conversación amistosa, poniéndose al día con lo que habían hecho en el año que no estuvieron en contacto e información acerca del progreso de Naruto, hasta que llegó el turno de hablar de un tema serio.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu encuentro con… Hitomi-chan?"

"De maravilla" respondió Naruto con sarcasmo "La primera vez que nos vimos me empezó a ahorcar"

"Pero creo que en ella hay algo que falta" prosiguió Naruto frunciendo el ceño "O tal vez quitar algo, pero prometí ayudarla y nunca rompo una promesa"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso" dijo la mujer aliviada, como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Luego en sus manos apareció una katana y se la entregó a Naruto "He hecho esto para ti, espero que te sirva…"

Naruto recogió la espada enfundada, notando que la funda era de un color negro profundo con varios detalles en color rojo sangre. Sacó la katana de la funda y contempló el arma, la cuchilla era de un color plateado brillante con el filo de color rojo, el mango era de un sencillo color negro con un hilo de color blanco.

"Wow, esto es increíble, gracias Nozomi-chan… ¿Nozomi-chan?"

Pero a su alrededor ya nadie estaba, quedándose solo él y la katana siendo muestra de que eso fue real.

"Joder, espero que eso no se haga costumbre" murmuró Naruto mientras que volvía a envainar su espada. Notó que ya se hacía de noche, y mañana tendría un día muy largo. Se derrumbó en su cama.

"_Cuatro años… cuatro años y tendré que volver"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lista de Harem actualizada!<strong>

**Fem-Rikudou (Nozomi)**

**¡FEM-KYUUBI!**

**Fem-Itachi (Isane)**

**Fem-Sasuke (Satsuki)**

**Kushina**

**Narumi**

**Kasumi**

**Mikoto**

**¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO!**

**¿Llegamos a los 25?**


	3. Abriendo los ojos

**¡Algunas respuestas y/o aclaraciones!**

**Chivotenkai: ****Lastimosamente, tengo que decirte que Naruto cogerá los hábitos de Jiraiya, ¡SIN EMBARGO! Eso es solo para dar humor a la historia, porque créeme, no me gustan los pervertidos. Repito, aunque lo consiga, solo será para un momento de humor. Y sobre corregir a Jiraiya… (Sin comentarios) Y sobre tus demás dudas con Kushina y sus hijas, solo te diré: ¡Esta historia guarda muchos secretos oscuros que serán revelados más adelante!**

**Redsomgra: ****¿Me vienes a hablar de que el emparejamiento con Kushina es utilizado? Tal vez sea cierto, pero yo busqué y el 90% son lemon y no historias largas. Solo hay algunas historias como 'Contrato con el shinigami' (Título traducido en español) si a alguien le gusta el NaruKushi tiene que leer esa historia. Nos desviamos del tema, ¿Y me dices emparejarlo con Yugao, Kurenai, Anko y Tsunade? Joder, esos emparejamientos son casi tan utilizados como el Naruhina. Espero no 'sonar' enojado con esto, pues en la escritura no se puede sentir las emociones XD. **

**Elchan-sempai: ****Tal vez pueda hacer un hueco para Yugito, Samui y Karui **

**Reload32: ****No te preocupes por lo de Isane, yo me ocuparé de todo, ya tengo una idea.**

**Wolfexgigax: ****Tal vez sí, tal vez no**

**Kokuryushintei: ****¡Joder, gracias a tu sugerencia se me ocurrieron muchos escenarios posibles! ¡Debo decir que me sacaste un pequeño (Grande) peso de encima!**

**Creo que eso es todo, si me he olvidado de alguien lo siento mucho.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus review, por agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia!**

**¡Aviso importante!**

Muchos se preguntan sobre ¿Por qué Kushina lo ignoró si ella obligó a Minato? (Tu pregunta Chivotenkai) solo les puedo decir, que hay algo más oculto en esta historia. Mi historia no es la historia común de Minato-Bashing y el demasiado escenario común del Kyubi llorando y pidiendo perdón. Seguidamente de las mujeres mayores teniendo un enamoramiento de un maldito niño de 9 años Eso me parece raro.

En conclusión, no esperen cosas tan predecibles en esta historia. Sé que muchas cosas serán confusas, como lo que verán en la parte final de esta historia, pero todo se aclarará más adelante.

P.S. ¡Superamos los 25 YUPI, ¿llegamos a los 50?

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 3<em>

* * *

><p>El jinchuriki del kyubi abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos. Recordó que ese sería el día en el que entrenaría con los ninjas de kumo, se vistió con sus ropas normales que consistían en unos pantalones de combate negro, sandalias ninjas negras y una camiseta de color blanco. Observó a su costado y vio la katana que le había dado la mujer peliblanca.<p>

Con una sonrisa, agarró la funda y lo puso en su espalda. _"Ero-sennin no está… probablemente quedó atrapado en una multitud de mujeres furiosas" _pensó Naruto haciendo una mueca.

_En otro lugar_

Vemos a Jiraiya en un callejón oscuro, tirado entre unos botes de basura, se le notaban los huesos rotos, varias heridas sangrantes y su rostro estaba magullado. Abrió los ojos y soltó un gemido lastimero.

"Mami…"

_Volviendo con Naruto_

Luego de comer algo -ramen- salió por la ventana como cualquier persona normal y empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio. Todas las personas lo miraban con curiosidad, no habían visto al rubio como un ninja de kumo debido a que no tenía un hitai-ate que lo señalaba como ninja.

Unos ninjas de kumo vieron a Naruto y entrecerraron los ojos, uno de ellos estaba a punto de saltar para perseguirlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de su compañero. "Bee-sama ya ha enviado un informe sobre él, al parecer es un turista, aprendiz de Jiraiya el sannin. Yo aconsejaría no hacer nada" dijo el ninja que lo sostenía.

Naruto abrió los ojos e hizo el kawarimi para sustituirse con una roca para esquivar un par de shuriken viniendo en su dirección. Se quedó pegado en un edificio al azar y miró al frente con fastidio.

"¡Oi, ¿quién eres?!" interrogó Naruto.

Una figura apareció en el edificio de enfrente, revelando ser Killer Bee sonriendo ampliamente "¡Yo, yo, yo, niño! ¡El entrenamiento de hoy ha comenzado y será mejor correr para prevalecer!" los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon cuando sintió dos hojas en su cuello. Notó que la niña pelirroja y el niño de cabello blanco de punta con una piruleta en su boca lo miraban con aburrimiento -Omoi- y otra con una sonrisa -Karui-

"Mis dos pequeños aprendices te han capturado, ¿Qué harás Bakayaro, Konoyaro?" preguntó Killer sonando terrible como siempre. Naruto intentó hacer un movimiento, pero los ninjas colocaron sus katanas más cerca de su garganta.

El jinchuriki parecía divertido antes de levantar la mano, agitarla en modo de despedida y sonreír como un zorro "¡Os presento a mi más reciente creación!" exclamó 'Naruto' estallando en pintura de color naranja neón.

Por un momento, nada se podía escuchar. Killer Bee y sus alumnos abrieron sus ojos y parpadearon graciosamente al darse cuenta de su situación. En la frente de Karui empezaron a hincharse venas y apretó los dientes.

"Ese niño se las ingenió para-"la rima… mejor dicho el intento de rima de Killer Bee fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza, regalo de Karui. Samui y Yugito aparecieron con sus pies pegados a un edificio.

"Cool" murmuró Samui cruzándose de brazos.

"Qué molestia" suspiró Omoi y llevó su mano a su inseparable bolsita donde guardaba sus piruletas. Solo para palidecer cuando no encontró nada, el rubio apareció en otro edificio con una sonrisa amplia y sostuvo en lo alto una bolsita llena de piruletas.

"¿Buscabas esto?" preguntó Naruto burlándose, Omoi tragó saliva.

Killer Bee sonrió mientras que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de Naruto. El jinchuriki del kyubi rápidamente utilizó un kawarimi para sustituirse con un tronco. El jinchuriki del Hachibi se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto.

"¡Felicidades bakayaro, Konoyaro, has pasado la prueba del gran Bee-sama con valentía y astucia y-!"

Karui desapareció en un instante solo para aparecer frente a su sensei con una patada frontal directa a su rostro.

"¡Ya, ya, es hora de entrenar OE, al campo de entrenamiento hay que marchar!"

_Kumo_

_Campo de entrenamiento_

Podemos observar a Naruto frente a Killer Bee en una posición de batalla mientras que Karui, Omoi, Samui y Yugito se encontraban entrenando un poco más lejos. El ninja del rap sacó una katana de su espalda y miró al chico de pelo rubio.

"Debes prestar atención a la lección, llámame Bee-sama que eso es lo mejor" indicó Killer recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Naruto.

"No cuentes con eso" respondió Naruto desenvainando su katana, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Solamente observándose, esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento, el viento elevando una fina capa de polvo debido al áspero lugar.

"Y tú no cuentes con salir sin heridas del entrenamiento" con esto, Killer Bee desapareció de la visa solo para volver a aparecer frente a Naruto con su katana lista para asestar un golpe mortal. Naruto abrió los ojos en shock mientras que llevaba su katana para bloquear el ataque de su nuevo 'maestro'

Oyeron el 'clank' del metal chocando contra el metal, pero algo muy curioso pasó después. La katana de Naruto quedó envuelta en una especie de fuego de color azul, sorprendidos por este descubrimiento, Killer Bee se distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto moviera sus pies a la derecha e intentara cortar a Killer Bee en el hombro.

Bee entrecerró los ojos mientras que saltaba hacia atrás, sus piernas derrapando por el polvo. Naruto no esperó un segundo más, corrió hacia Killer Bee con la punta de su katana tocando el suelo, haciendo que una raya de fuego de color azul se quedara plasmada en el suelo conforme Naruto avanzaba.

Flexionó sus piernas y saltó lo más que podía, llevó su katana por encima de su cabeza y aguardó a estar a una mejor distancia. Killer Bee llevó su propia katana hacia arriba para bloquear el ataque, el jinchuriki del kyubi apretó los dientes mientras que hacía el movimiento hacia abajo.

El suelo se estremeció ligeramente, Naruto se fue rodando hacia atrás arrastrando tierra junto con él. Clavó su katana en el suelo para frenar su avance, Killer Bee se encontraba parado en una especie de cráter pequeño y humeante.

Naruto se puso de rodillas jadeando, pero Bee no le dejó descansar. Ambos empezaron un combate decente de espadas, Killer Bee intentó asestarle un ataque en el cuello pero Naruto se agachó y llevó su katana en un movimiento ascendente, provocando a Killer mover su cabeza hacia atrás y esquivar la hoja. Sin embargo, un pequeño corte que iba desde su mentón hasta su ojo derecho hizo que Killer se sorprendiera un poco, sintió que su rostro ardía en llamas y retrocedió un paso.

"_¡Caliente!" _pensó Killer haciendo una mueca. Naruto saltó e intentó cortarle la cabeza, pero el ninja de kumo simplemente lo agarró de la muñeca, deteniendo su katana y luego lo agarró del cuello. Posteriormente, Bee clavó a Naruto en el suelo.

"¡Has sido vencido por el gran Bee-sama, el más grande en el arte del kenjutsu Oh sí!"

Naruto gruñó mientras que se levantaba del suelo lentamente, luego miró a Killer Bee con una sonrisa, "Pero en este momento puedes perder algo más valioso que la victoria" dijo Naruto, Killer Bee se congeló al sentir un objeto metálico afilado contra… 'ESO'

"¡Aye, aye, lo siento Bro!" exclamó Killer Bee desesperado.

"Fue solo una broma," dijo Naruto soltando una risita para luego envainar su katana y quitarse un poco el polvo.

"¿No sientes dolor?" preguntó el jinchuriki del Hachibi observando a Naruto actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció "He sufrido cosas… mucho peores" murmuró Naruto estremeciéndose, el recuerdo fresco de sus torturas aún abundaban en su mente.

"Oh" balbuceó Killer Bee sintiéndose avergonzado, luego miró a Naruto, notando que tenía una amplia sonrisa, hizo que frunciera el ceño tristemente _"Ser jinchuriki nunca es fácil… pero este niño debió pasar la peor parte"_

"**Quiere ser reconocido Bee" **Killer Bee asintió con la cabeza mentalmente ante la voz de su acompañante **"Y si él tiene al kyubi… no creo que sea una buena idea meterse con el sello"**

"_Dejemos de lado la negatividad, Ayudaré a este niño a cumplir su cometido"_

"Nada mal, Konoyaro, bakayaro, tu estilo es demasiado básico, si quieres sobrevivir aprender de mí debes" comenzó Killer Bee sonriendo "Creo que tengo un estilo que se adecue a ti, ahora a empezar"

"Hai"

* * *

><p><span><em>Dos meses más tarde<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Es increíble las cosas que he aprendido en tan solo dos meses" <em>pensó Naruto observando al grupo frente a él.

Killer Bee haciendo raps patéticos y recibiendo golpes de Karui. Omoi con su piruleta en la boca, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Samui y Yugito hablando de cualquier cosa y él, comiendo rápidamente un tazón de ramen.

"¡Bien, hoy veremos a Naruto por última vez, así que debemos festejar y disfrutar para no olvidarlo jamás!" exclamó Killer Bee alegremente, se encontraban sentados en una mesa elegante, en un restaurante elegante.

En dos meses, Naruto entrenó su kenjutsu, dos meses practicando sus jutsus, dos meses forjando sus lazos con sus nuevos amigos de Kumo. Omoi, aunque alguien que podría decirse ser paranoico era también una persona honesta y tranquila.

Samui, aunque no de muchas palabras, una muchacha encantadora que en lo más profundo de esa persona casi fría y sin emociones se encontraba alguien con pasión en el arte ninja y en sus compañeros.

Yugito, alguien hermosa y un poco coqueta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Alguien fuerte y capaz de tomar decisiones rápidamente.

Karui, un carácter explosivo sin duda, siempre golpeando a cualquiera que la molestaba -Naruto- Omoi, Killer Bee- pero era alguien independiente, y buena una vez que se gana su amistad.

"_Es una lástima que tenga que irme… pero no he olvidado mi cometido" _pensó Naruto, en esos dos meses visitó a Hitomi todas las noches. Comentándole su entrenamiento, o intentando hacer una conversación normal. Nada funcionó.

Jiraiya lo observaba desde una ventana y sonrió, su alumno estaba progresando en el arte ninja a gran velocidad. Sin duda, 5 años de puro entrenamiento podía hacer a alguien muy fuerte, rió entre dientes.

"_Ya quiero ver el rostro de todos cuando regrese a la aldea…" _pensó el sannin de cabello blanco.

"¡Ahora, damas y caballeros, KARAOKE!" exclamó el dueño del local, todos en la mesa de Killer Bee gimieron mientras que Killer Bee sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

* * *

><p><span><em>Al día siguiente<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto se ajustó la mochila en su espalda, él y Jiraiya estaban en las puertas de Kumogakure no sato. Suspiró mientras que veía a la aldea, había formado muy buenos recuerdos en ese lugar. Jiraiya colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto.<p>

"¿Estás bien?"

"(Suspiro) si… es solo que…"

"Los volverás a ver, los lazos no se cortan tan fácilmente" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo. Naruto inhaló antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Supongo"

"No pensarás irte sin despedirte, ¿Verdad, Konoyaro, bakayaro?"

Naruto sonrió cuando todos sus amigos aparecieron en una nube de humo frente a él. Al instante, fue abordado en un abrazo por parte de Yugito y un beso en la mejilla por la misma, causando un pequeño sonrojo en ambos.

"Cuídate" murmuró Yugito con una sonrisa.

Omoi sonrió mientras que lanzaba a Naruto una bolsa llena de piruletas "Estos son mis bebés especiales, uno de ellos te puede durar una semana entera. Solo espero que tu aldea produzca éstos en masa, lo cual causaría que Konoha se vuelva la más fuerte económicamente entre todas las aldeas, lo cual causaría el soborno de cientos de ninjas renegados para poner en contra de las demás aldeas y-"

"¡Ya cállate!" gruñó Karui propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Samui se acercó a Naruto lentamente y le dio un abrazo, "Suerte" susurró ella, Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Jiraiya hizo una mueca.

"_Maldito suertudo" _refunfuñó Jiraiya mentalmente.

Killer Bee se acercó a Naruto "¡Bien, el gran Uzumaki-sama emprende su viaje dejando Kumo para patear traseros de ninjas, has un favor y patea unos cuantos en el nombre del gran Bee-sama!"

"Lo que digas viejo" respondió Naruto riendo entre dientes. Luego, la voz de Killer se volvió seria, tan seria que incluso sus alumnos se sorprendieron.

"Y no pienses en usar _**ESO **_Naruto, a no ser de que sea **absolutamente **necesario" la sonrisa del rubio desapareció y asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

"Te doy mi palabra" respondió Naruto, finalmente, Bee sonrió y extendió su puño. Un gesto que Naruto comprendió al instante, y lo devolvió.

"Nos vemos" dijo Naruto sonriendo y agitando la mano de modo de despedida. Jiraiya suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a Naruto.

"¿Qué es **ESO **sensei?" preguntó Yugito.

"No es nada" respondió Killer Bee perezosamente.

"Dínoslo" ordenaron el grupo con ojos suplicantes.

"¿De verdad quieren saberlo?"

"Hai"

"Bueno, básicamente es…"

* * *

><p><span><em>Salto de tiempo<em>

_Sí, soy malo XD_

_Dos años y medio más tarde_

* * *

><p>"¡CORRE ERO-SENNIN, CORRE MALDITA SEA!"<p>

Podemos observar una nube de polvo avanzando al frente a una velocidad que dejaría el Hiraishin como un maldito caracol en papel atrapamoscas. En dicha estela de humo, podemos observar a un joven de unos 12 años más o menos, junto con un hombre más alto de cabello blanco. Ambos corriendo agitando sus brazos desesperadamente mientras que lloraban lágrimas de anime.

"¡ESO HAGO MALDITO GAKI!" rugió Jiraiya.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!" gritó Naruto golpeando a Jiraiya en la mejilla "¡LLEVAS HACIENDO ESTO MÁS TIEMPO QUE YO Y COMETES UN ERROR TAN NOOB!"

"¡LO SIENTO!" dijo Jiraiya empezando a sollozar.

"¡SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" rugían unas mujeres peligrosamente cerca de ellos, lo curioso era que las mujeres estaban envueltas con una toalla blanca, tenían machetes, cuchillos y lanzallamas en las manos y también una mirada que haría congelar a cualquier cosa.

"¡No fue perversión, fue 'Búsqueda de inspiración'" se excusó Naruto mirando a las mujeres, su respuesta fue un machete volador intentando decapitarlo. El sannin de pelo blanco miró a su alumno solo para encontrar que no poseía cabeza.

"¡GAH!" exclamó Jiraiya con miedo mientras que empezaba a llorar más fuerte. Se alegró un poco al ver que Naruto volvía a sacar su cabeza. "¿¡Qué hacemos!?"

"¿Enfrentarnos a esas mujeres y morir como héroes y con ello conducir a la paz en las naciones?" sugirió Naruto.

"No"

"¿Correr y escondernos en un callejón como pequeñas vaginas?"

"… eso es aceptable"

Siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron un callejón lo suficientemente oscuro, como si su vida dependiera de ello -de hecho, era verdad- se abalanzaron en el callejón y se quedaron ocultos dentro de un basurero.

Jiraiya se golpeó la cabeza con una botella de vidrio y abrió su boca para gritar, pero fue silenciado debido a la mano de Naruto, para su mala suerte, Naruto golpeó el dedo más pequeño de su pie contra el metal. Su rostro se puso rojo de dolor y estaba a punto de dejar escapar un grito cuando la mano de Jiraiya se lo impidió.

Ambos se observaron temblando mientras que las pisadas hacían eco en el callejón. Observaron unas sombras con los ojos rojos demoníacos escaneando la zona centímetro por centímetro. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, las mujeres se marcharon con un gruñido.

Lentamente, sacaron sus cabezas del basurero y observaron el callejón, para su suerte no había nadie más en ese lugar. Finalmente, Jiraiya soltó una pequeña risita recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Naruto.

"Vámonos" murmuró Naruto después de unos segundos, intentando superar en su mente la experiencia traumática.

* * *

><p>El jinchuriki de Hitomi se lanzó en el sofá de su hotel, había sido un día <em>muy <em>largo. Después de dos años de entrenamiento, Naruto ahora fácilmente estaría como un jounin en konoha. Su kenjutsu mejoraba cada día más y su repertorio de ninjutsu se hacía más grande, habían tenido una charla sobre el kyubi, por lo cual ahora ya no debía hacerse del estúpido en su status de jinchuriki.

Y luego se encontraba la parte de la 'investigación' solo digamos que Jiraiya lo ató a una silla y empezó a leerle todos los tomos de Icha Icha: Paradise existente… con voces reales incluidas. Todos los relatos se quedaron plasmados en su mente, obligándolo a pasar al lado de los pervertidos. Aunque no era tan bajo como Jiraiya.

"_Hablando del diablo" _pensó Naruto observando a su sensei caminando hacia él después de atravesar una puerta. Se sentó frente a él y le tendió un pequeño libro de color naranja.

"Mi regalo" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo "Ese libro no tenía planeado salir… nunca" murmuró, los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras que arrancaba el libro de las manos de Jiraiya y empezaba a leer. "Naruto…" comenzó Jiraiya, Naruto levantó la vista de su libro "Ya has aprendido todo lo que puedo enseñarte…"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron "¿N-no estarás diciendo?"

"Lastimosamente, sí" contestó Jiraiya tristemente "Como última lección, te ordeno que viajes, conoce verdaderamente el mundo y lo principal: Gana. Experiencia" dijo Jiraiya lentamente, asegurándose de que toda la información quede en la cabeza de Naruto.

"Minato adelantó mi regreso a konoha" prosiguió, "Debo marcharme ahora, y diré a esos bastardos que te has convertido en un ninja. Y que regresarás, no sé, en tal vez 5 años más" el sannin le guiñó el ojo a Naruto.

El jinchuriki sonrió levemente, luego se levantó y dio un abrazo a su padrino "Gracias" susurró Naruto derramando algunas lágrimas. Jiraiya devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa triste, y luego, en un poof de humo hizo aparecer un gran pergamino.

"Es hora de que firmes…"

* * *

><p><span><em>Konohagakure no Sato<em>

_Una semana después_

* * *

><p>"<em>Uf" <em>pensó Minato echándose hacia atrás en su silla, montones de papeles se extendían en su escritorio _"El papeleo va a matarme" _pensó el cuarto hokage frunciendo el ceño. Su mirada se desvió a la fotografía donde su familia estaba felizmente sonriendo.

Los labios de Minato se curvaron hacia arriba, que felices eran él, Kushina, Narumi, Kasumi y Naruto… Espera, ¿Naruto? Sus ojos se abrieron, como si fuese un rayo corrió hacia la imagen y notó que ahí se encontraban él, Kushina, Narumi y Kasumi.

"_¿Y Naruto?" _pensó Minato en pánico, observó a la izquierda de la foto, una solitaria persona bajaba de las escaleras, como si fuese solo un fantasma. Su cabello era rubio y su ropa parecía indistinguible, solo un borrón de color blanco y negro.

La realidad lo golpeó, ¿dónde estaba Naruto? No lo había visto desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años? se derrumbó en su asiento, tapándose la boca mientras que deseaba que alguien le clavara un rasengan en el trasero por haber sido tan estúpido.

* * *

><p>Kushina se encontraba con sus dos hijas regando unas plantas hermosas del compuesto Namikaze, Narumi derramaba suavemente agua en una planta de color rojo y su hermana una de color azul oscuro.<p>

"¡Naru-nii ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?!" exclamó Narumi entusiasmada, recibiendo nada más que el silencio detrás de ellas, con un mohín, miró a su madre "¿Por qué Naru-nii nunca responde?" preguntó la pelirrubia.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos revisar su habitación?" sugirió Kasumi con una mirada pensativa.

"No lo sé" respondió Kushina frunciendo el ceño, "Vamos a ver que hace" indicó la mujer mayor levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Naruto seguida de sus dos hijas.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, sin saber porque, las tres mujeres Uzumaki-Namikaze tragaron saliva mientras que Kushina extendía su mano para tocar la puerta.

-Toc- -toc-

Silencio

"¿Hola?" preguntó Kushina temerosamente al entrar en la habitación de Naruto, tosió fuertemente al inhalar una gran cantidad de polvo. Haciendo una mueca, encendió la luz.

Vacío

Esa sería la palabra para describir la habitación de Naruto, literalmente, no había _nada. _Ni muebles, ni ropa, ni pósters, solo una ventana iluminaba la habitación. Las tres mujeres se miraron antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente.

"¿Dónde está Nii-san?" preguntó Kasumi frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" murmuró Narumi empezando a derramar lágrimas "¡No lo he visto desde hace tres años!"

Kushina y Kasumi abrieron los ojos, y finalmente se dieron cuenta de la situación. Bajaron rápidamente a la sala de estar, y recogieron un gran libro de fotos. Empezaron a hojear, primer cumpleaños de Narumi y Kasumi, primeros pasos, primer día de entrenamiento, primer día de academia… nada de Naruto.

De repente, Minato apareció derrumbando la puerta y mirando a su familia. Al notar las miradas, Kushina cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente.

"Vamos a ir con Sarutobi-sama" ordenó Minato.

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde<em>

_Compuesto Sarutobi_

* * *

><p>Minato y su familia entraron al compuesto Sarutobi para observar a Hiruzen fumando su pipa frente a una mesita. Rápidamente, se acercaron al hombre viejo.<p>

"Oh, Minato que agradable sorpresa" dijo Hiruzen con falsa sorpresa.

"He venido a preguntarte algo, Sarutobi-sama"

"¿Qué puede ser eso, Minato-kun?"

"¿Has visto donde está Naruto?"

Hiruzen rió entre dientes antes de sacar un pequeño cuaderno "Dos años, seis meses, cinco horas y treinta dos minutos…" murmuró Hiruzen.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Minato temerosamente.

"Esa es la cantidad de tiempo que tardaron en darse cuenta de que Naruto desapareció hace mucho tiempo" respondió Hiruzen frunciendo el ceño.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" exigió Kushina, una risita hizo que todo se detuviera. Observaron a su izquierda para encontrar el origen de la voz y encontrar a Jiraiya apoyado en el marco de la ventana con una sonrisa.

"Se refiere a eso mismo Kushina" comenzó el sabio sapo empezando a caminar hacia ellos "Naruto se ha ido de la aldea hace dos años y medio"

Minato apareció frente a su sensei con una mirada amenazante "¿Qué quieres decir, Sensei?" preguntó Minato fríamente, Jiraiya le devolvió la mirada antes de agarrar al cuarto hokage del cuello de su ropa y levantarlo para luego golpearlo en el estómago.

"¡Yo mismo entrené a Naruto durante ese tiempo en las artes ninja!" bramó Jiraiya haciendo estremecer a todos en la sala, nunca escucharon a Jiraiya así de enojado "¡Tú y tu familia lo abandonaron simplemente porque no podía controlar su chakra, dejándolo a merced de los aldeanos para torturarlo día y noche! ¡Un día apareció aquí pegado al techo controlando perfectamente su chakra y me pidió entrenamiento, y eso fue lo que le di!"

Minato tosió mientras que recuperaba el aliento. Jiraiya se sentó frente a Hiruzen, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró "Ahora ni siquiera yo sé donde está, ahora emprende su viaje para ganar experiencia y volverá en 5 años"

Nadie dijo nada, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Un silencio que pronto fue roto por los llantos de Narumi y Kasumi y el grito de ira de Kushina hacia Minato. Pronto, una batalla de palabrotas se pudo escuchar entre el hokage y su esposa. Las gemelas sollozaron para luego salir del compuesto corriendo rápidamente.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Naru<em>_to_

* * *

><p>Naruto cerró los ojos, se encontraba en una pradera tranquila con el aire soplando suavemente. En segundos se encontraba en la vieja alcantarilla, empezó a caminar en la misma dirección de siempre, esperando ver a la misma persona de siempre.<p>

Atravesó una especie de barrera para llegar a un lugar hermoso, el lugar que había hecho para Hitomi. La pelirroja se encontraba cocinando un par de conejos en la hoguera, miró a Naruto por encima de su hombro y gruñó.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestar?" preguntó la pelirroja con fastidio, Naruto sonrió mientras que se sentaba junto a ella. El silencio reinó entre ambos, simplemente observando a los conejos cocinándose.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Naruto al fin.

"Lo más bien que se puede estar atrapada en el cuerpo de un sucio humano" respondió la mujer con un gruñido mientras que agarraba a Naruto por el cuello. El rubio apretó los dientes mientras que intentaba zafarse del agarre de la biju, luego de unos segundos, no lo soportó más.

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!" gritó Naruto, su hilo de tranquilidad se quebró. La sorpresa en el rostro de Hitomi fue tanto que soltó a Naruto, esto no detuvo a Naruto. El rubio se acercó a Hitomi y la agarró de los hombros "¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO?!"

"¡Suéltame maldito ningen!" escupió ella, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía liberarse del agarre de Naruto.

"¡VENGO AQUÍ TODOS LOS DÍAS INTENTANDO SER AMABLE CONTIGO!" gritó "¡Siempre intentando acercarme a ti, pero lo único que me das son golpes e intentos de asesinato!"

"¡Eso es lo que te mereces!" escupió.

El rubio empezó a derramar lágrimas "¡Si piensas eso con alguien que solo quiere hacerte feliz!" se detuvo un momento para luego mirar a la biju "¿Qué te diferencia de los humanos…?" preguntó Naruto en un susurro, para luego desaparecer.

El shock en el biju no tenía fin, observó el lugar donde Naruto antes había estado. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que sus hermosos ojos carmesí parecían humedecerse, pensó en todo lo que Naruto había hecho por ella. Y lo que ella hizo por Naruto.

Se cubrió la boca con su mano, mientras que algunas lágrimas empezaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

"_¡Hey Hitomi-chan ¿Cómo has estado hoy? Sé que no te gusta ser molestada, pero no puedo dejarte sola-ttebayo!"_

"_¡Te dije que te fueras de una vez ningen!"_

"_¡Y yo te dije que no puedo hacer eso!"_

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de sus actos, Naruto solo quería ofrecer su preocupación y amistad por ella. Y ella solo lo había golpeado, maltratado e incluso intentar _asesinarlo _entonces, ¿De qué se diferencia ella de la especie humana que tanto odiaba?

"_He sido… he sido" _pensó Hitomi con un sollozo _"Tiene razón… si yo solo intento matarlo porque es un humano… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre mí y los aldeanos que intentaron matarlo debido a que pensaban que era un demonio…?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro contenido, se levantó del suelo con tristeza en su rostro. Su katana firmemente puesta en su espalda y sus ojos escanearon el lugar, era un bosque amplio y no parecía habitado por ningún tipo de ser humano.<p>

"_Ahora ¿Dónde debo ir…?" _se preguntó Naruto. De repente, sus ojos se estrecharon al escuchar el sonido de las armas ninja cortando el aire. Rápidamente utilizó su espada para bloquear unos cuantos shurikens y kunais moviendo rítmicamente su espada, sacando chispas a medida que su hoja chocaba contra las armas arrojadizas.

Unos bandidos aparecieron entre unos árboles, calculó que eran unos 8 más o menos. Notó que no tenían tanto entrenamiento ninja especializado, pues llevaban todo tipo de armas, espadas, katanas, martillos, palos con clavos, y lanzas.

"¿Eh?" murmuró un tipo de al menos unos 2 metros, piel blanca y cabello negro sucio, supuso que era el líder "¿Sólo un mocoso? ¡Les dije que no molestaran al grupo entero solo por cosas como esta!" rugió el hombre haciendo que todos los demás se estremezcan.

El rubio sonrió mientras que oía a los subordinados del hombre intentando inventar excusas patéticas, pero para la mala suerte de Naruto uno de ellos señaló su espada.

"¡Eso debe tener algo de valor!" dijo otro, el líder se volvió hacia Naruto y observó al niño rubio desenvainar su katana. Una sonrisa asquerosa se hizo camino entre sus labios "¿Qué tal un trato niño? Nos entregas tu arma y yo te entrego tu vida" sugirió el hombre. Naruto le sonrió mientras que lanzaba una moneda al cielo.

"¿Qué haces-?" preguntó el líder observando la moneda en el aire, solo para ser sorprendido cuando un puño lleno de electricidad rebosante lo golpeó en la mejilla.

"**¡Raiton: Dai… Raiken (Elemento rayo: Gran puño eléctrico)!" **gritó Naruto mientras empujaba su puño aún más contra la mejilla del hombre. El bandido gritó de dolor mientras que sentía su mandíbula romperse mientras que casi todos sus dientes eran escupidos.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" el grito desgarrador de dolor hizo que todos los bandidos se estremezcan, el líder se puso de rodillas y empezó a vomitar una cantidad increíble de chakra. Naruto observó a sus enemigos tensándose, una sonrisa fría arruinó toda cordura apreciable en el rubio de 12 años.

A pesar de su corta edad, Naruto nunca tuvo problemas en quitar la vida a las personas que la merecían. En defensa propia, obviamente. Y eso inquietó un poco a todas las personas que lo conocieron, uno de los bandidos, armado con una guadaña intentó decapitar a Naruto limpiamente.

El jinchuriki simplemente avanzó hacia él a una velocidad increíble, agarró la muñeca del hombre y en menos de un segundo arrebató la guadaña de su enemigo, hizo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y su brazo ganó más fuerza para clavar la punta de la guadaña en el cuello del hombre. Un río de sangre salió de la garganta de su enemigo mientras que el gorgoteo fresco de la sangre se podía escuchar.

Sin piedad, desclavó la guadaña del cuello del hombre, su enemigo cayó al suelo convulsionando pero no clavó de nuevo la guadaña en la espalda del hombre y lo arrojó contra sus enemigos. 5 de ellos gimieron de dolor mientras que eran golpeados y tirados hacia atrás por el cuerpo de su compañero caído.

Empezó a hacer señales de mano, y luego infló sus mejillas y su pecho con aire **"¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)!" **y exhaló una gigantesca bola de fuego que mató a los 5 de ellos.

Solo quedaba un hombre, miró a Naruto y empezó a retroceder con horror. Vio a sus compañeros una vez que el fuego se extinguió. Sostuvo su estómago y se cubrió la boca con su palma en un vano intento de no liberar su almuerzo, falló miserablemente.

Los cuerpos de sus compañeros se encontraban hechos carbón, su piel se volvió negra y en varias zonas de su cuerpo todavía se podía ver carne roja, sus rostros estaban desfigurados por el calor. Y uno de ellos parecía que dirigió su mirada al único que quedaba con vida, y luego la mitad de su rostro quemado se desprendió de su rostro, como una máscara de carne.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó el sobreviviente retrocediendo con terror ante la vista de Naruto acercándose. El jinchuriki desenvainó su katana, el bandido corrió hacia atrás solo para chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Naruto estaba muy cerca de él, sus ojos azules fríos y su sonrisa helada le daban un aspecto de loco, como si toda razón fue tirada por la ventana.

"¡Por favor, perdóname!" gritó. Naruto llevó su espada por encima de su cabeza, el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza, lágrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos y sus pantalones se mancharon con lo que parecía ser 'agua' dio un grito desgarrador cuando sintió la espada zumbando junto a su oído derecho.

"Vete" dijo Naruto alegremente, su katana clavándose profundamente en el tronco "Dile a todos que El Sabio está aquí" la katana se encendió con rayos de electricidad, asintiendo rápidamente, el hombre salió del espacio que había entre Naruto y su espada y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

"(Suspiro) Tal vez el negocio de caza-recompensas no sea tan malo" murmuró Naruto desclavando su espada del árbol. Lo volvió a envainar y saltó varios metros, aterrizó en la cima de un árbol y miró a su alrededor.

"_Dos años, 6 meses y 5 horas…" _pensó Naruto con una sonrisa depredadora.

A lo lejos, la figura de Nozomi observó a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Aunque muy frío en las batallas… ya rompió las barreras de Hitomi, solo espero que no siga el camino de __**ÉL**__… esperaré con paciencia nuestro próximo encuentro, Naruto-kun" _pensó Nozomi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin saberlo, la misma marca que brilló la primera vez que se conocieron en la frente de Naruto. Volvió a encenderse por una milésima de segundo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí… ¿Qué secretos tiene que revelar el camino de esta historia?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo 3!<strong>

**¿Qué habilidades aprendió Naruto para que Bee sea SERIO en algo? ¿Quién es ÉL, que menciona Nozomi? ¿Habrá algún plan detrás de la discusión aparentemente innecesaria de Kushina y Minato? ¿Por qué Naruto es tan frío en los asesinatos? ¿Llegaremos a los 50 review? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?**

**¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡DEJAD UN REVIEW!**

**¿Podríamos llegar a los 50?**


	4. Regreso a la hoja Parte 1

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y agregarme a favoritos y seguir esta historia!**

**Algunas respuestas y/o aclaraciones:**

**Lector Shenlong: ****1. Lo lamento, pero créeme que he inventado varios escenarios para NarutoxAyame, pero resultan demasiado aburridas, me gusta ese emparejamiento porque me parece algo que no se lee muy a menudo. Lo lamento, pero no hay ni una sola posibilidad de eso. 2, tal vez sí, tal vez no. 3, al parecer no llegamos a los 50, pero agradezco muchísimo tu comentario.**

**Dark Side of Everyone: ****Cierto, cierto, en eso de lo del 'pan de cada día' tienes toda la razón. Hay algunas cosas que he ignorado por completo y me arrepiento hasta ahora, aunque ya no tanto al ver todos los comentarios -como el tuyo- dándome aliento e ideas. Y realmente aprecio que te des cuenta de mis esfuerzos, espero más comentarios ¿Ok? Jaja**

**Sanada el tengu: ****Siéndote sincero, no sé lo que es el 'Railgun' ¿podrías explicarme en tu próximo review? Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Naruto debería ganarse el arma, digamos que todo lo que haga en esta historia es su prueba. Sobre los títulos, no los he pensado, y para ser franco, no me complicaré en ser repetitivo, comparativo o algo por el estilo, simplemente no tendrá títulos. Y sobre la espada… creo que le haré unos cambios más tarde, mucho más tarde en la historia.**

**Zafir09: ****Gracias por avisarme del error, joder, que vergüenza sentí en ese momento, más bien me sentía como un estúpido. Pero ya sabes, algunas veces las cosas se mezclan dentro de tu cabeza y suceden cosas que ni te das cuenta, pues yo escribo durante una hora y media y al escribir rápido no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo a veces. Como he dicho esta historia tiene bastantes secretos, ¿podrías confiar en el escritor que asegura estas cosas? Lo de las demás chicas, creo que ya lo he dicho unas cuantas veces en las respuestas y en varios PM no las pondré, por favor no insistas, en cada historia harem que leo están esas mujeres y ¡YA ME HA HARTADO! Quiero a mi historia lo más original posible. Y sobre Kushina ¿Te molesta que sea su madre? ¿O el incesto? Si te molesta el tema del incesto ¿Narumi y Kasumi no son sus hermanas? también te hubieras quejado sobre sus hermanas, y creo haber mencionado en la parte ¡Aviso importante! Que no es la típica historia de Minato-bashing y bla, bla, bla. Cada vez que actualice tendrán la lista del Harem.**

**Chivotenkai: Jeje, ¿debería de alegrarme por hacerte llorar XD? ****¿Has mencionado algo sobre piruletas? Solo me acuerdo de una luz rojiza y luego nada lol, y acerca de Tsunade acerca de curar a Jiraiya, oye, ella también es humana, tendrá sus límites y de seguro Jiraiya los supera. Y la reacción de Kakuzu no se apreciará tanto hasta luego de unas escenas personales del Akatsuki que tal vez haga como OMAKE. **

**Si algunos tienen dudas, no duden en preguntar. Y Naruto no es malo, solo un poco sádico contra las personas que se la merecen. Utilizaré mi mente un poco desviada gracias a películas de terror para hacer las escenas sangrientas lo más descriptible posible ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

**Creo que eso es todo, si me he olvidado de alguien, lo siento y avísenme y se los respondo en un PM o en el siguiente capítulo.**

**P.S ¡Joder, me acabo de enterar que el final de 'La leyenda de Korra' tenía como pareja canon 'Korrasami' OMG, eso no me lo esperaba.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 4<em>

* * *

><p>"(Bostezo) Ara, ara. Has sido muy escurridizo ¿No es así?"<p>

Preguntó un hombre de unos 14 años, su mirada perezosa se posó en otro hombre de unos 30 años. Dicho hombre estaba temblando mientras que se arrastraba lejos de su atacante, le faltaba el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, como si fuesen sido arrancados brutalmente. Tosió sangre mientras que su mandíbula tembló.

"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!" gritó el hombre, sus ojos estaban abiertos de shock y horror. El hombre de 14 años tenía el cabello rubio de punta que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos y atados en una pequeña cola de caballo (Igual que Jiraiya) su atuendo consistía en simplemente unos pantalones de combates, unos zapatos de combate negros y nada más, dejando su torso musculoso a la vista.

"¿Lo que quiero?" cacareó el rubio riendo, su risa llenando la habitación "Quiero tu cabeza para cobrar una recompensa muy jugosa, después de todo un ninja renegado de Suna clasificado A no es fácil de encontrar…"

"¡Por favor, piedad!" suplicó el hombre, su estado era tan crítico que su saliva mezclada con sangre salía de su boca hasta el suelo. El rubio lo miró con ojos azules fríos.

"¿Me pides piedad?" susurró el hombre de manera helada "¿Cuántos te han pedido lo mismo? El anciano de la tienda que se negó a pagarte unos miserables 100 ryo, la mujer y su hija que suplicaron su vida en un callejón, el niño que se metió en tu camino solo tratando de pedir algo de comer ¡¿Y ME VIENES A PEDIR PIEDAD?!" escupió el hombre extendiendo su palma y agarró el rostro del ninja renegado, el Nuke-nin gritó de dolor mientras que sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas al sentir que el hombre de cabello rubio comprimía su cráneo. Un gorgoteo salió de su garganta antes de que el rubio golpeara su cabeza contra el muro.

"Solo espero que no vayas al infierno…" el sonido de una espada afilada saliendo de su funda se escuchó para luego escuchar el sonido de sangre chocando contra el suelo. Los ojos azul cerúleo miraron con disgusto la cabeza que tenía en su mano y en un poof de humo, la cabeza desapareció.

"Uzumaki Naruto lo ha vuelto a hacer" dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente mirando a su alrededor, una pequeña luz parpadeaba dejando ver una habitación de color gris con varias mesas metálicas, pero eso no era lo interesante. Lo interesante eran los cuerpos de hombres esparcidos por todo el lugar, la sangre fresca manchaba las paredes y los cuerpos tenían heridas horribles.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se veía una especie de escondite en lo profundo de un bosque, segundos después una explosión de fuego de color azul se vio saliendo del refugio. Posteriormente una llamarada del tamaño de Gamabunta subió al cielo, una figura pequeña salía de entre las llamas, se acercaba al suelo rasgando el aire con su espada, el suelo se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.<p>

Naruto se levantó del suelo, hizo el sello de carnero y su piel parecía humear antes de que toda la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo desapareciera. Envainó su katana y de la nada apareció un abrigo de color blanco con varios tomoes de color negro (Es el traje que usan 'Nozomi' Asura e Indra)

"Ahora debo llevarle esto al científico loco" murmuró Naruto levantándose.

Más tarde, Naruto llegó a una especie de morgue. Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó unos segundos antes de tocar una tercera vez, la puerta de metal doble se abrieron lentamente dejando al descubierto una habitación blanca con varios cajones y cuerpos esparcidos en camillas.

"¿Lo has logrado?" preguntó una voz masculina, Naruto le lanzó un pergamino con pereza. "Jejeje, bien" murmuró el hombre, dicho hombre vestía una típica bata de científico de color blanco, unas gafas, de cabello cano y una barba desaliñada.

"¿Mi dinero?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, su respuesta cayó en forma de una bolsa a sus pies. Un silbido escapó de sus labios "¡Esto es mucho!" exclamó Naruto recogiendo la bolsa y sintiendo su peso.

"Tu compañera" dijo el hombre simplemente mientras que se daba la vuelta y entraba a una habitación donde salían unos rayos de una maquina gigante. Lanzó el pergamino que le dio Naruto a otro montón de pergaminos similares.

Naruto le siguió a paso lento, se encontró con el hombre tecleando algo en una computadora, las luces se reflejaban en sus gafas "¿Dónde está ella ahora?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte del científico.

"Solo dejó su encargo y se fue, dijo algo sobre 'Debo gastar todo el dinero de Naru-kun en un manantial termal'"

Naruto se estremeció y observó la bolsa de dinero, _"Creo que esto no será suficiente para suplir los gastos…" _con otro estremecimiento, Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un grito.

"¡MALDITO KAKUZU no insultes a Jashin-sama!" se escuchó un grito desde otra habitación (¿Debo decir quién es?)

"¡Cállate Hidan, quiero mi dinero!" replicó otra voz como si fuera veneno.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía el cabello de color plateado y peinado hacia atrás con ojos de color morado. En su frente se encontraba el símbolo de Yugakure pero se encontraba rasgado, el otro tenía la piel oscura, una capucha blanca y algo que le cubría el rostro, sus ojos eran los más curiosos, sus pupilas eran de color verde mientras que lo demás era de color rojo.

"_¿Mantos negros con nubes rojas? ¿Qué significa eso…?" _pensó Naruto. El científico loco sonrió y se adelantó hacia los hombres.

"Lo siento, pero este muchacho de aquí ya cumplió la orden, y los detalles eran 'quien cumplía primero se lleva el dinero'" dijo el hombre, Kakuzu miró a Naruto con odio en sus ojos al saber que por su culpa no recibiría su dinero.

"¡Eso te pasa por desobedecer a Jashin-sama pagano de mierda!" rugió el identificado Hidan con regocijo. El rubio los miró con una sonrisa mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

"Nos vemos 'J' " dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la persona ahora identificada como 'J'.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Kakuzu seguían cada movimiento de Naruto hasta que finalmente lo reconoció "El jinchuriki del nueve colas" murmuró Kakuzu, los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon antes de sacar una bomba de humo y lanzarla al suelo.

"¡(Tos) (Tos) vuelve aquí mocoso de mierda!" gritó Hidan sacando una guadaña de tres filos, blandió su arma haciendo que el humo a su alrededor se disipara para revelar a nadie. Sin más, salieron disparados hacia la salida.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Naruto<em>

_Hotel_

* * *

><p>El jinchuriki del nueve colas cayó a la cama con un suspiro de felicidad, cuanto extrañaba su cama. Después de unos segundos, se volteó y miró al techo, había logrado escapar de esos extraños hombres. Si sabían de su status como jinchuriki, sabía que no planeaban nada bueno.<p>

Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca antes de mirar el calendario _"Konohagakure no sato… Jejeje, me muero de ansias por volver a casa…" _pensó Naruto, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde y la nariz de Naruto se crispó, automáticamente se levantó de la cama y salió disparado hacia la cocina, atravesando las puertas y casi tropezando en el suelo de madera. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa con dos tazones de ramen humeantes frente a él, cerró los ojos mientras que aspiraba el dulce aroma del ramen recién cocinado.

"¿Mañana partimos?" preguntó una voz femenina soñolienta, esto hizo que Naruto sonriera de oreja a oreja.

"Así es…"

* * *

><p>"¡Es muy hermoso!" exclamó una voz femenina junto a Naruto. Ambas figuras se encontraban sobre un árbol observando a la reluciente aldea de la hoja en todo su esplendor. Naruto extendió los brazos como para dar un abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.<p>

"¡Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto perras!" gritó Naruto recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza por la mujer a su lado.

"¡Tu lenguaje!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento Akemi-chan!" se disculpó Naruto.

Su acompañante era una mujer que, en una palabra para describirla sería: Angelical.

La mujer parecía estar entorno a su edad, tenía el cabello negro, largo y liso, tapando parcialmente uno de sus ojos los cuales eran de un profundo azul claro, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados. Tenía unas marcas de color celeste mostrándose en el abdomen, su piel era de un color pálido y su ropa consistía en una pollera de color púrpura muy oscuro con unas vendas atadas a sus muslos. Tenía unas sandalias con tacón de color azul y tenía los colmillos alargados, agregando un toque salvaje-sexy a su look.

**(¡MUY IMPORTANTE! Si quieren ver su apariencia, simplemente busquen 'Ayame Mashiba' en imágenes, también hay videos FanFic sobre ella, recomiendo que lo veáis)**

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán?" preguntó Akemi sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos alargados.

"De una manera muy graciosa" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa amplia, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró rápidamente para ser sustituida por una de tristeza, sus palmas se cerraron en un puño "Pero también me querrán muerto… como siempre"

La mujer lo miró con preocupación antes de acercarse a él y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Unos minutos más tarde y se separaron para buscar aire "Gracias, lo necesitaba" dijo Naruto, Akemi simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acariciar sus marcas de bigotes, sacando un sonido parecido a un ronroneo por parte de Naruto.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Akemi desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad.

Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban jugando un juego de cartas, sus expresiones eran de un completo aburrimiento que decía 'Mátenme' ambos dieron bostezos simultáneos y volvieron sus ojos cansados a las cartas.

"Joder, extraño a ese gaki" dijo Izumo haciendo una mueca "Por lo menos él hacía este trabajo más divertido"

"¿Dónde estará ahora?" se preguntó Kotetsu, los dos guardianes de las puertas de konoha se llevaban muy bien con Naruto. La primera razón era que gracias a él abandonaban sus puestos y hacían bromas o el niño rubio pasaba tiempo con ellos haciendo guardia y haciendo bromas a las personas que llegaban a la aldea.

Con ojos curiosos, vieron que atravesaban las puertas dos figuras misteriosas. Una adolescente de 14 años, y un muchacho de cabello rubio que llevaba unos pantalones de combate de color negro medianoche, unas sandalias ninjas de color negro y el abrigo de color blanco con varios tomoes de color negro. Tensaron sus músculos al ver que el rubio llevaba una katana en su espalda.

"¡YO, Izumo, Kotetsu!" saludó el hombre rubio levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

"¿Cuáles son sus motivos de entrar a la aldea?" preguntó Izumo sin responder al saludo haciendo que Naruto haga un mohín al no ser reconocido.

"Nos quisiéramos instalar en la aldea, no somos ninjas afiliados a ninguna aldea" respondió Akemi con una sonrisa y una mirada que hizo sentir mal a los dos guardias por retenerlos, se veía muy inocente.

"Esa mirada y esa sonrisa siempre funciona" murmuró Naruto estremeciéndose, oh, las veces que cayó por esa mirada haciendo que su bolsillo sufra muchas bajas.

"E-entonces, ¿por qué llevan armas?" preguntó Kotetsu con una tos falsa.

"Hay menos probabilidades de ser atacados por bandidos si se lleva armas" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, luego se acercó a los dos guardias con una sonrisa amistosa y abrazó a ambos por el cuello "¡Vamos amigos, soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Los ojos de los apodados 'Guardias eternos de las puertas' se abrieron como platos. Estaban a punto de replicar cuando vieron las tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla de Naruto. Eso combinado con su actitud y sonrisa, supieron al instante que se trataba de Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" exclamaron los dos hombres sonriendo mientras que se separaban del abrazo y tomaban posturas más amigables "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien" respondió Naruto "Veo que siguen en este puesto"

"Ni me lo recuerdes" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo estremeciéndose "Es jodidamente aburrido estar aquí, hemos oído que te fuiste con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar ¿Vienes a convertirte en un ninja de la aldea?"

"En parte, sí" admitió Naruto "Pero también vengo a arreglar asuntos más… familiares" Izumo y Kotetsu asintieron rápidamente, comprendiendo al instante.

"¡No me gusta ser ignorada, ¿saben?!" exclamó Akemi haciendo un puchero. "Me llamo Akemi"

"Soy Izumo"

"Mi nombre es Kotetsu"

"Un placer conocerlos" terminó Akemi sonriendo. Con una sonrisa pícara, Izumo se volvió hacia Naruto.

"¿Ya con una novia?" preguntó el guardia intentando avergonzar a la pareja, sin embargo, grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto abrazar a Akemi por la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

"¿Sigues soltero?" contraatacó Naruto recibiendo un 'Uhhh' de Kotetsu hacia su amigo, Izumo se quedó sentado en una esquina con un aura depresiva sobre él.

"Buena suerte" dijo Akemi despidiéndose con la mano y empezando a caminar.

"No se suiciden de aburrimiento" advirtió Naruto observando a Kotetsu con un kunai peligrosamente cerca de su vena carótida. Dicho guardia hizo un mohín antes de retirar el kunai.

"¿Ahora nos vamos a la torre hokage?" preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

"No" respondió Naruto, su mirada se ensombreció "Primero debo hacer algo…" susurró Naruto fríamente, haciendo que Akemi se estremezca.

* * *

><p><span><em>15 minutos después.<em>

* * *

><p>"¡Oh Kami, gracias!" exclamó Naruto arrodillándose frente a un pequeño stand que decía 'Ichiraku ramen' lágrimas de anime rodando por sus mejillas. Su novia pelinegra miró a Naruto con una mirada incrédula.<p>

"¿Estás llorando… por ramen?" preguntó.

"Snif-snif, no" respondió Naruto sorbiéndose la nariz y empezando a entrar al stand. "¡Ven Ake-chan, debes tener hambre ¿cierto?!"

"Muchísima"

Al entrar al stand fueron recibidos por una persona con mirada triste, vieron que pegado a un costado estaba la lista de ramen que había para comer. Naruto se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos en el taburete, Akemi tenía una mirada pensativa al observar la lista de comida.

"¡Oi, jii-san ¿Por qué la cara larga?!" interrogó Naruto con una sonrisa alegre "¡Tráeme un 'Naruto Especial tamaño GIGANTE'!"

"¿Estás seguro joven? Muchos han muerto intentando comer todo eso" preguntó el cocinero con preocupación, todavía sin reconocer a Naruto.

"¿Tú también te has olvidado de mí? ¡Soy yo viejo, Naruto!"

El cocinero corrió hasta ponerse frente a Naruto, sus ojos escaneándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

"¡Ayame!" exclamó Teuchi "¡Ven aquí!"

"Y-ya voy" dijo una voz femenina cansada, una muchacha de cabello castaño bajó de unas escaleras. Naruto se sintió mal al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su Nee-chan, Teuchi se dirigió hacia su hija y le susurró algo al oído. Segundos después, los ojos de Ayame se abrieron en shock y se abalanzó contra Naruto para ver si era real.

"¡Eres tú!" exclamó Ayame abrazándolo mientras que empezaba a llorar, "¡Eres un Baka ¿lo sabes?!"

"Si, lo sé" respondió Naruto con una mirada triste.

* * *

><p><span><em>Momentos tiernos más tarde<em>

* * *

><p>Luego de hablar un poco sobre la situación, trajeron las órdenes solicitadas por ambos. Akemi pidió un simple ramen de verduras y a Naruto le trajeron un tazón gigante de ramen humeante. Un poco de saliva caía de la boca de Naruto al ver el ramen frente a él, dio una oración silenciosa a Kami y empezó a comer a una velocidad asquerosamente increíble.<p>

Akemi tomó un sorbo de su sopa y abrió los ojos en shock, más tarde empezó a comer a una velocidad moderada, pero todavía se podía ver el regocijo en su mirada. "¡Esto está delicioso!" gritó Akemi, Naruto no escuchaba, solo estaba comiendo su comida como si fuera la última cosa que se pueda comer en el mundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en el exterior del local se escuchó un fuerte grito de:

"¡YOSH, Vamos Lee demostrémosles a todos el PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!"

"¡Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Naruto dejó de comer para que su tono de piel se volviera pálido como un fantasma, detrás de ellos se podía sentir un temblor y a la gente gritando de terror.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Akemi con curiosidad mientras que intentaba asomarse hacia fuera para ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, la mano de Naruto agarrándola del hombro la detuvo. "No lo hagas" ordenó Naruto con la voz temblorosa. Ella no le hizo caso y asomó su cabeza fuera del local, se arrepintió al instante al ver a dos hombres con spandex verde deteniéndose justo frente al local con una pose ridícula y una puesta de sol detrás de ellos.

"¡Lo hicimos Gai-sensei!" dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y corte de tazón con lágrimas de anime bajando por sus mejillas.

"¡Así es Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

Para finalizar el espectáculo traumatizante, ambos se abrazaron y la puesta de sol brillaba aún más. Tranquilamente, Akemi volvió su mirada dentro del local, sin mostrar trauma empezó a comer de nuevo su ramen.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" susurró finalmente al cabo de unos segundos mientras que su rostro palidecía aún más y su cuerpo se estremecía.

* * *

><p><span><em>Compuesto Sarutobi<em>

_Unas horas más adelante_

* * *

><p>"Yo gano" declaró Jiraiya colocando una pieza de Shogi en un lugar al azar, el sandaime hokage miró a su alumno con una sonrisa divertida mientras que movía una pieza. El sannin gimió de disgusto mientras que caía de espaldas al suelo "Eso no es justo"<p>

"Lo siento Jiraiya-kun, pero según el marcador yo voy 2368 victorias y tú…"

"Cállate anciano" interrumpió Jiraiya con un rostro disgustado.

"¿Debo recordarte que tú ya no eres precisamente 'joven'?" preguntó Hiruzen sonriendo. Entonces, notaron que una gota de agua caía del techo. Ambos sonrieron y alzaron sus cabezas hacia arriba, observaron a Naruto sonriéndoles ampliamente y a una muchacha de cabello negro junto a él.

"¡YO!" saludó Naruto mientras que caía al suelo suavemente. Akemi hizo una voltereta elegante y cayó al suelo con gracia felina.

"Ha sido un tiempo gaki" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, "Recibí su carta y me tomé la libertad de inscribirte a ti y a tu compañera en la academia"

"Gracias Ero-sennin" dijo Akemi haciendo sacar una risita de Naruto y Sarutobi.

El sannin soltó un suspiro y miró a Naruto de manera inexpresiva "Es muy parecida a ti, muy encantadora"

"¿Cómo te fue Naruto-kun?" preguntó Sarutobi mirando a su figura de nieto.

"Muy bien Jiji" respondió Naruto "Mi tiempo fuera de la aldea acabó y creo que hoy era el día en el que debía volver, ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?"

"Ahora" respondió Jiraiya levantándose y acercándose a Naruto "Tal vez deberías venir conmigo, aunque te inscribí no recibí ninguna imagen así que sería más sensato ir acompañado de un sannin" afirmó Jiraiya arrogantemente sacando una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Vamos"

* * *

><p><span><em>Academia ninja<em>

_Minutos antes_

* * *

><p>Narumi y Kasumi se encontraban sentadas juntas, a su alrededor se encontraban varios niños y niñas hablando sobre avanzar entre las filas shinobi al igual que los prodigios anteriores. Narumi tenía su cabello rubio suelto con un mechón casi cubriendo uno de sus ojos y dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, en su cuello tenía atado un pedazo de tela de color negro, tres marcas de bigotes adornaban sus mejillas y vestía un traje de color naranja con negro, y llevaba unas sandalias ninja de color azul.<p>

Kasumi llevaba su cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, un kimono de color negro con los bordes rojos y un obi de color rojo atado en su cintura, debajo del kimono se encontraba un traje de cota de malla, también tenía tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y tenía sandalias ninjas de color negro.

Frente a toda la clase, se encontraba el yondaime hokage de konoha dando un discurso alentador a los nuevos ninjas que serían el futuro de la aldea.

"Como todos saben, ahora serán puestos a prueba para saber si merecen ser ninjas si lo logran, habrá caminos difícil eso nadie lo niega, por eso debemos trabajar juntos para superar cada desafío que se nos ponga enfrente. Debemos ser fuerte, ¡para proteger la aldea y nuestros seres queridos!" exclamó el yondaime, un coro de aplausos se escuchó en toda la clase.

Las cosas no eran bien para la familia Namikaze… cosa que será visto más adelante en la historia.

"Hn" dijo una muchacha de cabello negro azulado, largo y atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro y su piel era de un color pálido. Llevaba la típica camisa del clan uchiha de cuello alto de color azul con el sello de su clan en la espalda, y unas sandalias ninja de color azul.

"No seas tan Emo Satsuki-chan" reprendió Narumi con una risita. Satsuki gruñó mientras que desvió la mirada, la figura del yondaime hokage desapareció en un destello de color amarillo. Umino Iruka se paró frente a toda la clase junto con su compañero, Mizuki.

"¡Muy bien, silencio!" rugió Iruka utilizando un jutsu extraño que le permitió agrandar su cabeza.

"Hoy será vuestro examen de graduación, primero la prueba escrita luego iremos al campo de shuriken y luego ninjutsu ofensivo -éste solo para aumentar sus puntos si lo desean- y después los tres jutsus básicos"

Empezó a llamar los nombres, todos y cada uno de ellos respondió afirmativamente. Hasta que se detuvo en dos en particular…

"¡El siguiente, Uz-!"

Lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta al ver que justo frente a todos aparecía en un poof de humo tres personas. La primera fue reconocida como el sannin Jiraiya, pero las otras dos figuras eran extrañas.

Un hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba de brazos cruzados espalda con espalda con Jiraiya, una sonrisa gigante se encontraba en su rostro. Junto a él una muchacha pelinegra muy hermosa se encontraba sonriendo mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y alargados.

"_Me encantan estos tipos de entradas" _pensó Naruto con una risilla interior.

"¡¿j-Jiraiya-sama?!" exclamó Mizuki.

"¡Yo!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Iruka.

"Traje a estos dos para su primer y último día en la academia" respondió Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a Naruto y Akemi. El chunin miró la lista de nombres.

"¿Uzumaki Naruto y Akemi?"

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Nah, era broma**

"¡YO!" saludó Naruto arqueando sus ojos en forma de una 'U' invertida y levantaba su palma en señal de saludo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el **infierno **se desatara, casi instantáneamente las niñas civiles chillaron, haciendo que Naruto entrara en pánico y mirara a Iruka.

"Permiso para irme para conservar mi vida, señor" pidió Naruto mientras que la multitud se acercaba a una velocidad aterrorizante. El instructor chunin estaba a punto de decir que 'Sí' cuando un intenso instinto asesino llenó la sala.

Akemi se encontraba sonriendo a la multitud de una manera **increíblemente **dulce, sus ojos azules parecían enfriar la habitación. Naruto, Iruka y Mizuki -al ser los más cercanos a la chica- retrocedieron un par de pasos y exhalaron aire frío.

"Ohayo, niñas-san, me llamo Akemi _pareja _de Naruto y agradecería que vuelvan a sus asientos… por favor" el suelo debajo de los pies de Akemi se estremeció, tal vez por el instinto asesino, o por miedo a la mujer.

"¡Hai Akemi-senpai!" rugieron las mujeres mientras que volvían a sus asientos en un parpadeo.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres Uzumaki miraban a su hermano mayor con los ojos desorbitados. Sus manos se dirigieron inconscientemente a su pecho y sintieron su corazón corriendo a mil por hora, sus ojos azules estaban pegados en su hermano. Estaban a punto de levantarse, cuando Naruto las miró y estrechó un poco su mirada antes de que algo resonara en sus mentes.

"_No hagáis una escena" _la voz en su mente hizo que las dos hermanas Uzumaki dieran un leve respingo, _"Esperen hasta el final de la clase, no hagan nada estúpido Kasumi, Narumi" _se estremecieron por no ser llamadas 'Imouto' –termino japonés para designar a una hermana menor- pero se miraron entre ellas durante unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza. Lentamente, Naruto se sentó en un lugar vacío, junto a él una muchacha civil dio un chillido mental de alegría, una alegría que duró muy poco al ver a Akemi acercándose. Como si fuera un robot, la niña salió del asiento y se alejó lo más que pudo.

"(Suspiro) no deberías asustar así a la gente" regañó Naruto sonriendo, Akemi hizo un mohín mientras que se sentaba a su lado. Sin preocupación o vergüenza de que estuvieran bajo tantas miradas, la pelinegra inclinó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Naruto.

El ninja rubio sonrió y le acarició el cabello negro sedoso de su novia. Apenas prestando atención a las hojas siendo repartidas. Mizuki tosió para llamar la atención de Naruto, el jinchuriki lo miró con pereza mientras que el chunin clavó dos hojas de examen frente a ellos.

* * *

><p><span><em>2.5 segundos después<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda" <em>pensaba Naruto en pánico mientras que empezaba a sudar, su compañera dio un bostezo y empezó a leer y a completar las preguntas sin muchos problemas. Dando otro vistazo a su hoja, leyó la pregunta 1.

_Tienes una pluma de gallina, una piedra amarrada a un palo y nada de ropa, a tu alrededor se encuentran cientos de ninjas nivel kage... y sostienes un ornitorrinco ¿qué debes hacer en esta situación?_

Joder, enserio, eso era patético. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Utilizar la pluma para hacerles cosquillas hasta morir? Una voz dentro de su mente resopló.

"_**Siempre pésimo en genjutsu, ¿No es así, Naru-kun?" **_ronroneó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_¿Genjutsu?... okay, soy un maldito idiota, gracias Hitomi-chan"_

El pequeño avance de su relación será revelado en el capítulo siguiente a este, solo para joderles un poco la vida XD, pero lo continuaré, no desesperen, sean pacientes.

"_**De nada" **_

Colocando sus dedos en señal de carnero, la hoja vibró un poco y las palabras empezaban a aclararse. En poco tiempo, el verdadero examen estaba bien puesto. Narumi y Kasumi miraban a su hermano cada vez que podían, pero al ser capturadas soltaban un pequeño 'Eep' y volvían a sus hojas de examen.

* * *

><p><span><em>Fase 1 de examen de graduación completo<em>

_Descanso_

* * *

><p>En la 'cafetería' de la academia, que era un lugar amplio con varias mesas de madera y era al aire libre, dejando ver el cielo y los alrededores. Varios grupos de niños sentados y hablando alegremente, un grupo en particular se encontraba reunido.<p>

"Hombre, ¿quién ese tipo?" preguntó Inuzuka Kiba, miembro del clan inuzuka e hijo de Tsume Inuzuka, la actual jefa de clan. Kiba llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color gris oscuro, tenía los ojos rasgados y el cabello castaño, en sus mejillas eran pintadas dos marcas de color rojo similares a colmillos.

"Qué problemático" murmuró Shikamaru Nara, miembro del clan Nara, tenía el cabello castaño en forma de piña y…

Joder, mejor disfrutamos de la historia ¿no?

"No me parece justo que ellos vengan el último día mientras que nosotros nos pasamos varios años en esta porquería" se quejó Ino.

"Hn, eso no importa, solo quiere decir que son unos inútiles" comentó Satsuki, todavía preguntándose por qué estaba en ese lugar con esa gente tan _inútil._

"-Munch- munch-"un niño gordo estaba comiendo unas papas fritas mientras que parecía no prestar atención a nada "A (munch) mí me resulta familiar"

Kasumi y Narumi se quedaron en silencio -cosa que sorprendió a todos- mirando al hombre rubio comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa más apartada junto a Akemi. Una punzada de dolor atravesaba su corazón al ver a su 'hermano' riendo alegremente.

"¿Qué os pasa, Kasumi-chan, Narumi-chan?" preguntó una niña de cabello rosa "No dejen que ese Baka se meta con ustedes…"

Las miradas de ambas se endurecieron un poco, "Ese Baka es…" comenzó Narumi, las palabras intentando salir de su garganta, pero no podían. Kasumi tragó saliva mientras que movía sus labios, un murmullo incomprensible escapó "… nuestro hermano" terminó Kasumi al cabo de unos segundos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron todos, en especial cierta chica de cabello rosa.

Las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza tristemente. "Pero pensé que tu hermano huyó hacía mucho tiempo" dijo Ino. "Así es, pero volvió, no sabemos por qué ni tampoco que pasó con él"

Todos se giraron sin ningún cuidado y miraron a Naruto, el rubio captó su mirada y les saludó con la mano con una sonrisa. Mecánicamente, todos volvieron sus ojos en la mesa.

"Es lindo" comentó Ino con una sonrisa haciendo que todos suspiren.

"Ya viste como se puso esa tal Akemi, ¿En verdad quieres enfrentarte a eso?" preguntó Shikamaru con un suspiro de molestia "Yo solo quería dormir todo el día"

De repente, la heredera del clan Yamanaka apareció en medio de las hermanas Uzumaki con una sonrisa pícara "No lo querrán para ustedes ¿cierto? Después de todo es alguien muy guapo"

Los rostros de las gemelas se encendieron en un color rojo brillante y explotaron a la rubia platino "¡¿Estás loca? Es nuestro hermano!" explotaron, Ino se encogió mientras que miraba temerosamente a las hermanas.

"Solo bromeaba jejeje" replicó Ino empezando a sudar. Ambas suspiraron mientras que volvían a sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a insinuar tal cosa? No es que miraran a Naruto con deseos de ser más que familia, no es que miraran esos fuertes brazos y ese pecho bien marcado con probablemente 6 pack abs, ya se veían juntos en la ducha mientras que el agua corría por todos sus músculos…

"_Oh mierda, malditas hormonas" _maldijeron Kasumi y Narumi mientras que un rubor atómico invadía su rostro. Cierta heredera Hyuga ya se encontraba en el suelo desmayada desde hace un tiempo…

"¡Primer partido: Naruto contra Akemi!" exclamó Mizuki. Naruto y Akemi se observaron a los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza, caminaron hasta pararse frente al otro. El jinchuriki extendió sus dedos índice y medio hacia ella, la pelinegra imitó su acción y ambos se entrelazaron los dedos.

"_Nada mal…" _pensó Iruka sonriendo, sacó un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir algo en su hoja de registros "¡Si tienen armas, utilícenlas!" Posteriormente, levantó la mano y esperó…

"¡Hajime!"

Casi al instante, Akemi se lanzó contra Naruto intentando propinar un puñetazo en su rostro. El jinchuriki sin embargo, extendió su propio puño para frenar el ataque se llevó cierta sorpresa cuando Akemi sonrió y se agachó, pasando debajo de los brazos de Naruto y quedando detrás del muchacho con un kunai en la mano para cortar su cuello.

Sin embargo, Naruto con pereza llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su katana y la desenvainó levemente, el kunai chocó contra el filo de la katana provocando chispas. Segundos después, Akemi abrió los ojos sorprendida y saltó hacia atrás, derrapó en la tierra mientras que veía una pequeña cortada en su estómago.

"Nunca te contienes" se quejó la kunoichi, el rubio le dio una sonrisa parecida a la de un zorro y empezó a correr hacia su contrincante a gran velocidad. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto levantó su pierna para dar una patada.

Akemi detuvo el ataque con su palma, apretó su agarre en el tobillo de Naruto e intentó romperla. Estrechando los ojos, Naruto dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante para quedar en el rango de golpe. La pelinegra se vio obligada a dejar su agarre sobre el tobillo de Naruto para poder bloquear un puño directo a su rostro.

Empezaron a intercambiar golpes, pero cada uno de ellos eran esquivados o bloqueados. Hasta que finalmente, Naruto conectó una patada en la espalda de la mujer haciendo que gruñera y cayera al suelo. Estaban a punto de terminar el partido como Naruto siendo el vencedor, pero…

"Me rindo"

Declaró Naruto levantando una pequeña bandera blanca, interiormente maldecía su caballerosidad.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salto de tiempo<em>

_Cosas más interesantes para el capítulo lol_

* * *

><p>Finalmente acabó la clase.<p>

Kasumi, Narumi, Naruto, Satsuki, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Sakura, y varios otros nombres habían logrado 'convertirse' en ninjas.

"¡Kasumi-chan, Narumi-chan! ¿No vienen?" preguntó Sakura caminando junto a sus amigos para celebrar ese día. Las gemelas negaron con la cabeza, "Tenemos cosas que atender" dijeron ambas empezando a correr hacia una dirección determinada.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, ya era de noche, la luna estaba llena y brillante junto con cientos de estrellas. Aunque un poco temerosas, se acercaron hacia un árbol y notaron que tenía marcada una cruz.

"Ya era hora" comentó una voz perezosa.

Rápidamente, ambas llevaron sus vistas hacia la cima del árbol y lo que vieron hizo que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse. Ahí sobre el árbol se encontraba sentado Naruto junto con Akemi, mirándolas a ambas con sus ojos azules.

"Hay mucho de qué hablar"

**¡CORTE! Muy bien damas y caballeros, fin del capítulo. He de decir que creo que me salió un poco aburrido ¿No? dejé muchas dudas en este capítulo, y creo que las más interesantes serán respondidas en el capítulo siguiente ¿Quién es Akemi? ¿Como se encontraron? ¿Naruto y Hitomi se reconciliaron? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Que pasó con la familia namikaze? intentaré responder esas preguntas el próximo capítulo.**

**¡HAREM ACTUALIZADO!**

**Kushina**

**Narumi**

**Kasumi**

**Fem-Rikudou (Nozomi)**

**Fem-Kyubi (Hitomi)**

**Satsuki**

**Mikoto**

**Fem-Itachi (Isane)**

**Oc (Akemi)**

**¡No llegamos a nuestra meta de los 50, PERO JUNTOS MARCHEMOS A LOS 70! (No la época, los review XD****)**


	5. Regreso a la hoja Parte 2

**Algunas respuestas y/o aclaraciones**

**dfon98: Naruto solo es un pervertido, aunque no se nota.**

**Lector Shenlong: Lo lamento, pero no me gusta el emparejamiento hanabi x naruto debido a que Hanabi es bastante menor a naruto y eso se nota. 2, no puedo utilizar el emparejamiento de la niñera de Hinata, porque no sé cual sería su función, he intentado imaginarme pero no se me ocurre nada, lo siento. 3, por el momento solo conoce a Killer Bee.**

**jbadillodavila: ****Siendote sincero, el capítulo 700 me pareció... una total mierda, principalmente el emparejamiento de NaruHina, con esto no quiero decir que quería el NaruSaku (Odio ambos emparejamiento) pero creo que el NaruSaku sería lo que más se apegaría a la historia, después de todo Sakura se asemeja un montón a Kushina (Omitiendo el tamaño del busto :v) aunque odio esos emparejamientos, soy consciente del mejor emparejamiento que puede haber, y a mí me parecía el NaruSaku el más correcto. Pero solo es mi opinión, en lo personal, me hubiera gustado que no se quedara con ninguna de las dos, tal vez hacer una nueva temporada y que conozca a alguien más. Al parecer te gusta el NaruHina ¿no? espero que no me odies por detestar este emparejamiento como ningun otro, es solo mi opinión, tal vez Kishimoto simplemente quiso eso, y bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**

**Creo que eso es todo, si me he olvidado de alguién, lo lamento.**

**Este capítulo no responderá muchas preguntas, y generará otras, pero responderé el como se conocieron naruto y Akemi, y la relación de Hitomi y naruto.**

**Agradezco a todos los que comentan, siguen la historia y le dan a favoritos**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 5<em>

* * *

><p>Las gemelas no lo podían creer, ahí estaba él, su preciado 'Nii-chan' mirándolas a ambas con ojos azules que no mostraban emoción alguna. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, lo único que querían hacer era lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo para luego regañarlo por 'abandonarlas'<p>

Akemi y Naruto bajaron del árbol de un salto y aterrizaron en el suelo tranquilamente, enviando chakra a las plantas de sus pies para amortiguar la caída. Naruto, con pereza, llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó una piruleta de color rojo. Se la llevó a la boca y su mirada no cambió en nada, pero mentalmente estaba llorando de alegría.

"_¡Gracias Omoi!" _lloró Naruto mentalmente, luego de tensos segundos, ambas hermanas se lanzaron contra Naruto y lo golpearon en el rostro con una cachetada, el jinchuriki hizo una mueca mientras que su rostro se meneaba hacia un lado, las marcas de las palmas quemadas en su piel.

"¡Baka!" rugieron ambas hermanas con ira hacia su hermano… obviamente omitieron el primer paso de 'Abrazo' "¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?!" interrogaron ellas con odio en sus ojos. Akemi miró la escena frente a ella y se sintió un poco incómoda.

"_Yo no pinto nada aquí…" _pensó la pelinegra para luego desaparecer con un último pensamiento en mente _"Mmmm, ¿Cómo serán las tiendas de ropas aquí?" _inconscientemente, Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo y acarició su a su pequeña Gama-chan.

Posteriormente, Naruto cambió su mueca a una mirada de ira. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron fríos, haciendo que las gemelas Uzumaki se sientan muy pequeñas ante ese muchacho "¿Dicen que _**YO **_los he abandonado?" susurró Naruto enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de las niñas. El jinchuriki avanzó un paso y las gemelas retrocedieron "¡Estuve un año en las calles, los aldeanos dándome una sesión de tortura cada día, cada noche! ¡¿Y mi _**familia?!" **_esa palabra prácticamente la escupió.

"¡¿Dónde estaba mi familia?! ¡¿Dónde estaban cuando me clavaban el cuerpo con cientos de kunai y shuriken?!" gritó Naruto, "¡Estuve seis meses en el bosque de la muerte, no dormí durante días pensando en la muerte inminente y casi pierdo uno de mis brazos!"

Las gemelas se estremecieron, habían escuchado muchas historias de ese lugar. Desde bestias caníbales, hasta laboratorios de Orochimaru. Mientras más escuchaban las palabras de Naruto, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de horror y tristeza.

"¡No me vengan a decir que fue todo mi culpa, yo solo hice lo que debía hacer para _**sobrevivir**__! _¿Saben lo que es llorar de verdad? ¿Saben lo que se siente no comer durante casi una semana? ¿Saben lo que es **intentar **quitarte la vida dos veces a la semana para acabar el maldito infierno?"

En este punto, la mirada de Naruto era gélida, como si pudieran congelar el fuego del Amaterasu con una simple mirada. Las gemelas Uzumaki se encontraban de rodillas mientras que sollozaban, pues aunque querían decir que estuvieron ahí para su Nii-san, ambas se daban cuenta de que lo que decía Naruto no era nada más que la realidad.

Unos minutos y respiraciones profundas más tarde, Naruto se calmó lo suficiente como para agacharse y estar cerca de sus 'hermanas' luego, hizo algo que nadie esperaba. El rubio envolvió a ambas muchachas en un abrazo cálido y protector. Los ojos de Narumi y Kasumi estaban abiertos de par en par, sus cuerpos rígidos por el repentino gesto de afecto.

"Lo siento" susurró Naruto mirando a la nada "Lo resumiré todo ahora y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Dejé de necesitar una familia cuando tenía 10 años, no tengo ningún cariño hacia ustedes o Kushina o Minato. Pero no guardo ningún rencor hacia ninguno de vosotros... pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez podamos ser amigos..."

"Pero-"intentó replicar Narumi, recibiendo como respuesta el suave viento de la noche, ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio. El viento fresco de la noche contra sus rostros, agitando sus cabellos y dándoles la sensación de que Naruto se convirtió en el viento…

… un viento que no volvería a ellas de la manera antigua

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó Kasumi golpeando un árbol, haciendo que dicho árbol se agite y deje caer unas hojas sobre ella.

"_Tal vez podamos ser amigos…"_

La última frase de Naruto, hizo que tanto la alegría como la tristeza invadieran los corazones de ambas. Felicidad, debido a que Naruto tal vez tenga una relación de amigos con ellas, pero tristes de que no sea una relación hermano-hermanas.

"Si fuera una de mis amigas ¿Qué dirían?" se preguntó Narumi en voz alta, llamando la atención de Kasumi. Ambas llegaron a una conclusión que hizo nacer un rubor atómico en sus rostros, estaban un 99,9% de que dirían algo como: ¡Felicidades, tal vez no sean sus hermanas, pero pueden ser sus amigas y con el tiempo algo más!

Si… de hecho creo que todos llegamos a la misma conclusión.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>El rubio jinchuriki paseaba por las calles de konoha hacia un solo sitio: El compuesto Uchiha. Miró al cielo y observó la luna brillante sobre él, luego de un par de minutos llegó a la entrada. Frunció el ceño al no ver las casas con las luces encendidas, el frío viento de la noche desplazó la arena del suelo y unas pancartas Uchiha. La vista era más bien triste, el lugar daba un horrible sentimiento de tristeza, desesperación. Parecía un pueblo fantasma.<p>

Las calles estaban oscuras, empezó a chasquear su lengua mientras que cerraba los ojos. Segundos después los abrió mostrando preocupación, dio un paso en el compuesto fantasma y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Una figura oscura estaba parada sobre los tejados de una casa, observando con los ojos sharingan la figura de Naruto moviéndose sin preocupaciones por el lugar.

"_¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" _se preguntó Naruto. Había llegado a lo que parecía ser la plaza del lugar, caminó hasta llegar a una fuente que despedía agua elegantemente, se acercó y miró el agua que reflejaba la luna llena. De repente, observó una figura oscura descendiendo rápidamente hacia él a una velocidad impresionante, su figura siendo irreconocible por el brillo de la luna en el reflejo del agua.

Flexionó sus piernas y rompió el suelo bajo sus pies al saltar en el aire, el grito de una técnica de fuego se pudo escuchar antes de que una enorme bola de fuego se estrellara contra la fuente de agua. Naruto hizo una vuelta en el aire quedando bocabajo y desenvainó su katana.

"**¡Hi no kōgeki no obi (Ataque de la andana de fuego)!" **exclamó Naruto al tiempo en que blandía su espada hacia abajo, un haz de fuego de color azul-celeste salió disparada de su arma a gran velocidad contra la figura. El atacante estrechó sus ojos rojos con tres tomoes mientras que saltaba hacia atrás, el haz se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo una gigantesca grieta de fuego de color azul que brillaba intensamente.

"_¡¿Ese ataque quemó la tierra de los costados?!" _exclamó mentalmente la figura observando que toda la ladera a ambos lados de la grieta estaba encendida con fuego de color azul. Al caer al suelo, rápidamente flexionó sus piernas y corrió hacia Naruto cayendo al suelo.

El rubio sonrió al ver a la figura, blandió su espada contra el aire y un susurro escapó de sus labios **"Jigen no yusō (Transporte dimensional)" **para luego meter su mano en la estela de fuego azul que dejó su espada. Su enemigo detuvo su carrera en seco al sentir una hoja afilada contra su garganta.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Naruto fríamente. La figura relajó sus músculos en señal de rendición y miró a la nada frente a ella. Lentamente, giró su cabeza encapuchada y miró a Naruto a los ojos, el jinchuriki interiormente maldijo al ver los tres tomoes girando locamente.

Segundos después, la figura se disolvió en una bandada de cuervos negros. Solo una persona podía hacer eso, pensó Naruto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una hoja más pequeña se ponía contra su cuello. El jinchuriki de Hitomi se relajó mientras que clavó su katana en la tierra. "¿Siempre tendremos este tipo de reunión?" preguntó Naruto en tono de broma, la figura encapuchada retiró su espada y milésimas de segundos después abrazó a Naruto como un oso de felpa mientras que empezaba a sollozar.

"Ya, ya, no pasa nada… Isane-chan"

La figura ahora revelada como Isane apretó más a Naruto en un abrazo de oso, como si tuviera miedo de que Naruto volviera a irse. El jinchuriki de cabello rubio acarició suavemente la espalda de Isane para calmarla, luego de media hora de palabras reconfortantes Isane se sorbió la nariz y miró a Naruto con sus ojos sharingan.

"¿Qué pasa Isane-chan?" preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirar el compuesto fantasma "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Acompáñame" murmuró Isane mientras que empezaba a tirar de la mano a Naruto. El rubio simplemente se dejó llevar mientras que ambos empezaban a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta finalmente llegar a una casa tradicional japonés en el extremo del lugar, la casa se encontraba junto a un arroyo y varios árboles.

Naruto la reconoció como el hogar de Isane, no podría olvidar nunca el hogar que lo acogió un día gracias a Isane por traerlo ahí. En silencio ambos entraron en el lugar y se sentaron frente a una pequeña mesa.

"¿me dirás que pasa aquí?" interrogó Naruto, Isane guardó silencio unos segundos, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

"Todos… murieron" respondió ella.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó Naruto levantándose y mirando a la pelinegra en shock.

"En una noche, solo una persona liquidó a todo el clan con excepción de mi hermana, mi madre y mía" prosiguió Isane mientras que volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas "Estaba de servicio ANBU en una misión fuera de la aldea, no muy peligrosa, por lo cual llevé a Satsuki conmigo para que tenga un poco de experiencia y mi madre estaba en otro lugar… si solo me hubiera quedado, tal vez…"

Rápidamente, Naruto la abrazó para que no empezara a llorar de nuevo "No es tu culpa" aseguró Naruto "Si… masacró a todo el clan en una noche, de seguro era muy fuerte. Tal vez hubieras terminado muerta"

Isane respiró profundamente, "Gracias"

"No hay de qué" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

Isane tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse "No muchas personas vuelven a pisar este lugar y me pareciste sospechoso…" el jinchuriki rió divertido mientras que volvía a sentarse. Una puerta se abrió y Naruto notó a Isane tensarse.

"Ya llegamos Isane-chan"

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia la voz femenina, observó que se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y la piel pálida. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Isane un color ónix oscuro, llevaba un kimono de color negro y unas sandalias de color azul. Junto a ella estaba Satsuki Uchiha, _"Ella es la que estaba en la academia" _pensó Naruto reconociendo la figura de la Uchiha menor.

"Hola, Kaa-chan" saludó Isane mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba y sonreía suavemente. Mikoto observó a Naruto y le dio una sonrisa, aunque muy bien escondida, Naruto supo que se trataba de una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Quién es tu amigo Isane-chan?"

"El es Naruto, Kaa-chan" contestó Isane mientras que los ojos de Mikoto se abrían.

"¿El hijo de Kushina?" preguntó la pelinegra mientras que Naruto se tensó ante la mención de su 'madre'. Isane al instante envió una mirada que decía 'No digas eso' mientras que Satsuki miró a Naruto como si fuese una mota de polvo.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó Satsuki, Naruto le sonrió haciendo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en su rostro.

"Satsuki-"intentó advertir Mikoto pero Naruto simplemente se levantó de su asiento.

"No pasa nada" aseguró Naruto mientras que hacía un sello con sus dedos "De todas formas ya me iba. ¡Adiós Isane-chan, Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan!"

Con esa despedida, Naruto desenvainó su katana y lo rasgó en el aire para luego desaparecer en un pequeño destello de fuego azul. Las tres mujeres parpadearon unos momentos antes de que dos de ellas se sonrojen.

Mikoto miró a sus hijas sonrojadas con una sonrisa pícara "¿Acaso mis dos hijas tienen un pequeño enamoramiento por el mismo hombre? ¡Qué tierno!" comentó Mikoto.

"T-tengo un d-deber que re-realizar" murmuró Isane con un enorme sonrojo en su cuerpo para luego desaparecer en un shunshin. En estos momentos, Satsuki odiaba no saber el shunshin no jutsu. Pues eso la dejaba a merced de las burlas de su madre.

Isane apareció en el tejado de su casa mientras que se derrumbaba e inconscientemente su mano viajaba a su pecho, sintiendo a su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. _"¿Cuánto tiempo de diferencia nos llevamos?... ¡No, no debo pensar eso!" _la capitana ANBU negaba con la cabeza mientras que estaba debatiéndose interiormente contra su yo y su otro yo _"Solo espero volver a verlo pronto"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>El rubio apareció frente a un edificio de tres pisos, <em>"Este debería ser el apartamento que compró Akemi-chan…" <em>pensó Naruto sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel con algunos números en ellos. Con un suspiro, colocó sus dedos en otro tipo de señal y un poof de humo cubrió su cuerpo. Ahora solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color naranja, estaba descalzo y una camisa de cota de malla estaba sobre su torso. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras que llevaba su mano al picaporte de la puerta, al entrar notó a la recepcionista y la saludó. Fue respondido con una mirada de odio.

"_Las noticias vuelan en este lugar…" _pensó Naruto haciendo una mueca mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. En su mano se encontraba un pequeño pedazo de papel con el número '50' la mujer frunció el ceño.

"¡No aceptamos a personas con ese tipo de vestimenta chico Kyuubi!" gritó la mujer, Naruto sonrió mientras que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer justo frente a la cabina donde se encontraba ella. La mujer soltó un chillido mientras que retrocedía asustada, con pereza Naruto metió su mano en la cabina y agarró a la mujer de la nuca.

"Has violado la ley número 500 de konoha…" la mujer palideció considerablemente, el hokage había aplicado esa ley una vez que había partido Naruto. Pues no soportaba escuchar las celebraciones de los aldeanos "Sería una lástima que reportara esto al hokage ¿cierto?"

La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras un sudor frío resbalaba de su frente, con una sonrisa, Naruto empujó el rostro de la mujer contra el vidrio sin piedad. No con la suficiente fuerza para matarla, solo dejarla inconsciente.

"No tengo paciencia para tratar con ustedes, y mucho menos la paciencia para fingir que sí" gruñó Naruto mientras que se encaminaba a su habitación. Llegó al tercer piso, y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el número '50' grabado. Llevó su mano al picaporte y la giró para abrirla, escuchó el sonido de otra persona metiendo una llave en la puerta. Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y notó a una mujer de cabello rojo con la mirada perdida mientras que abría la puerta.

"_No… ¡No me jodas!" _gritó Naruto en su mente mientras que abría la puerta y se apresuraba a entrar. La mujer de cabello rojo miró hacia el ruido y solo pudo notar el cabello rubio de punta atado en una pequeña cola de cabello y unos pantalones holgados de color naranja.

Apenas entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta lo más rápido posible y maldijo entre dientes "De todas las habitaciones y hoteles que hay en esta maldita aldea, ¿Tenía que estar ella aquí?" preguntó Naruto maldiciendo su suerte, con un suspiro se calmó y se dirigió hacia su cama.

Parecía que sobre sus hombros se encontraba una carga de toneladas, se lanzó a la cama y miró al techo _"¿Masacraron a los Uchiha? ¿Por qué Kushina está aquí y no con Minato? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" _muchas preguntas, y sin duda mañana tendría respuestas.

Unas suaves manos lo abrazaron de su cintura, los ojos del jinchuriki se abrieron un poco antes de relajarse y darse cuenta que se trataba de Akemi quien se encontraba en un pijama de color negro con detalles de ramen en color azul. Ella dio un tierno bostezo y se acurrucó más cerca de Naruto.

"¿Hitomi-chan no nos acompaña?" preguntó Akemi con voz cansada, Naruto negó con la cabeza un poco triste.

"Si sale de la junta, en poco tiempo se darán cuenta de su fuga, no creo que sea lo más sabio" dijo Naruto mientras que ponía su brazo como una almohada para su novia.

Se acordaba perfectamente su progreso con Hitomi como si hubiera sido ayer…

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

* * *

><p>Finalmente había terminado su entrenamiento, vemos a Naruto de unos 12 o 13 años de edad cayendo de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y jadeaba en busca de aire. A su alrededor se encontraba cientos de kage bunshin rodeándolo.<p>

Maldijo mientras que cancelaba la técnica y todos los clones desaparecieron en un poof de humo. Difícilmente se arrastró hasta un árbol y apoyó su espalda sobre la corteza dura y cerró los ojos, en poco tiempo el sueño lo venció.

Volvió a aparecer en una alcantarilla, había cambiado bastante en los años que había salido de la aldea. Antes, aguas estancadas, ahora eran aguas de un color cristalino hermoso. Seguía habiendo unas paredes, pero ahora parecían paredes de oficina blancos y los tubos ahora eran un río fluyente sobre su cabeza, el río se dividía en tres partes, una roja, otro azul y otra dorada.

"(Suspiro) Ya la dejé en paz como ella quería, no sé porqué me llama aquí" murmuró Naruto empezando a caminar por el agua, finalmente llegó a los grandes barrotes de metal que estaba frente a él. Sus ojos azules mostraban un gran cansancio, y se adelantó hasta estar en medio de dos barrotes "¿Necesitas algo? O ¿solo quieres intentar matarme de nuevo?" susurró Naruto con tristeza, Hitomi apareció frente a él con sus ojos color carmesí rasgados rojos e hinchados. El rubio no la miraba a los ojos, pues observaba el agua bajo sus pies como si estuviera sosteniendo algo muy pesado sobre sus hombros.

Y luego pasó algo que sorprendió más allá de toda razón, Hitomi agarró los hombros de su jinchuriki y lo atrajo hacia ella para luego posicionar sus manos en las mejillas de Naruto para luego besarlo torpemente en sus labios.

El rubio podría haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante, el beso era torpe, como si ese fuese la primera vez que hacía algo así. En poco tiempo el beso fue correspondido, esto se prolongó durante unos minutos hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

Naruto miró a la biju con sorpresa, ambos apoyaron sus frentes y sintieron el aliento del otro mientras que jadeaban "S-sugoi" murmuró Naruto "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Hitomi se sonrojó fuertemente y se separó, con sus uñas se rascó sus marcas de bigotes dándole un aspecto Kawai "Te estarás preguntando: ¿Por qué no me ha matado?" Naruto asintió, la biju tomó una gran cantidad de aire para luego continuar "Bueno, cuando te habías ido… no sé, me había dado cuenta de mi error y al cabo de unos días me sentía… vacía. Pasé horas y horas pensando en qué me pasaba, y al encontrar la respuesta…" el rostro de Hitomi se iluminó de un color rojo de vergüenza, el rubio simplemente rió y luego acarició suavemente las orejas de zorro de Hitomi, sacando un ronroneo de ésta.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso" murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa, luego, agarró a Hitomi de la cintura y le dio otro profundo beso. Al separarse, ambos tenían una sonrisa brillante en sus rostros "¿Te das cuenta de que te robaste mi primer beso?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hitomi acarició las mejillas de Naruto de manera coqueta "¿Y tú que hiciste lo mismo?" antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, una tos interrumpió cualquier otra interacción. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Nozomi con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó ella con una muy dulce sonrisa. Hitomi palideció mientras que Naruto sonrió.

"¡Hola Nozomi-chan!" exclamó Naruto "Ha sido un tiempo"

"Vaya que sí" confirmó la mujer acercándose a Naruto "Veo que ayudaste a Hitomi-chan" la biju se sonrojó, "Creo que ayudaré en algo" murmuró mientras que empezaba a flotar en el aire y acercándose al sello. Empezó a hacer unas señales de mano y luego colocó su mano en el papel.

"**Rin'ne kara tentai no kaihō (Liberación celestial del Samsara)" **susurró la mujer peliblanca, el sello brilló de un color blanco por unos segundos y luego el papel había desaparecido. La mirada de Hitomi no tenía precio en ese momento, quería llorar de felicidad por ser finalmente libre y poder estar junto a su recién convertido novio.

"¿H-has hecho lo que creo que has hecho?" preguntó Hitomi con voz temblorosa, Nozomi asintió con una sonrisa "Rompí el sello y-"

"¡Voy a morir!" exclamó Naruto empezando a correr en círculos, había leído cosas sobre eso, 'Si a alguien se le extrae su biju el jinchuriki morirá' y esa mierda. Una vena se infló en las frentes de Nozomi y Hitomi para luego dar un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza de Naruto.

"¡Baka!" rugieron ambas mujeres, Naruto gimió de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Ahora, presta atención Naruto" llamó Nozomi con rostro serio, "Ya has descubierto el secreto que se encontraba en tu ADN, lo cual te hace muy especial" comenzó Nozomi recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto "Y debido a eso debes… ¿Cómo decirlo?" murmuró la Rikudou Sennin con un sonrojo, "(Tos) (Tos) en términos simples, deberás tener un…"

Pausa dramática

"¡Un harem!" dijo al fin, Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar. Milésimas de segundos más tarde empezó a saltar de alegría con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Y milésimas de segundos más tarde fue recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro, cortesía de Hitomi.

"¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir, Hitomi-chan?" preguntó Nozomi alzando una ceja, la biju soltó un gruñido pero luego hizo un puchero.

"No quiero" replicó ella infantilmente "El es mío"

Con un suspiro, la peliblanca se dirigió hacia Naruto, lo tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al suyo para darse un beso tierno. Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron en shock e ira, su boca se abría y se cerraba en un intento de exclamar algo.

El tierno beso se profundizó, hubieran seguido de no ser por el inmenso instinto asesino que había detrás de ellos. Naruto empezó a sudar frío.

"_¿En qué mierda me he metido?"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Fin de flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Sonrió ante el recuerdo, <strong>"¿Recordando buenos momentos, Naru-kun?" <strong>ronroneó Hitomi dulcemente en su mente. El jinchuriki simplemente bostezó y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa _"Muy buenos momentos" _corrigió Naruto para luego dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó con el rico aroma a ramen. Los rayos de luz lo obligaban a levantarse, con un gemido se reincorporó y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de Akemi esperándolo en la mesa.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días"

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a hablar animadamente, parecían una pareja muy feliz que nunca podría separarse. El jinchuriki de cabello rubio recordaba el día en que encontró a Akemi, (Ya quiero terminar con esto, así que aquí va otro flashback)

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

* * *

><p>En una tierra nevada, através de la ventisca se podía apreciar una figura. La figura era de un muchacho de unos 13 años, se encontraba batallando para que sus pies sigan en la tierra y no salir volando debido al viento helado, se encontraba utilizando sus brazos para cubrir su rostro del viento.<p>

"¡YA ES OFICIAL, ODIO ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO!" gritó Naruto cómicamente agitando su puño como maldiciendo la vida. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones de combate negros y su katana en la espalda, no hay calzados ni tampoco camisa.

"**No te quejes" **dijo Hitomi, la biju se encontraba tomando un chocolate caliente mientras que se recostaba perezosamente en un sofá de color negro observando una televisión.

"¿Cómo no me voy a quejar? Estoy en un ambiente de varios grados bajo cero y no llevo casi nada de ropa" replicó Naruto con su ceja crispándose.

"**Yo hacía esto cuando tenía 8 años" **se burló la biju.

La contracción en la ceja de Naruto aumentó "Discúlpame por no ser uno de los seres más fuertes de este planeta, inmune a casi cualquier temperatura e indestructible" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

"**Touché"**

Siguió caminando a través de la tormenta, hasta que finalmente vio algo de luz delante de él. Con esperanzas renovadas, corrió hacia delante y… "¡Hijo de-!" exclamó Naruto abriendo los ojos, uno de sus pies se encontraba a punto de dar un paso en el aire, maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de un enorme acantilado frente a él. Observó a su izquierda, nieve, a su derecha, más nieve, una gota de sudor bajó sobre su frente.

Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de mirar más allá de su mano, un fino manto de chakra de color dorado cubrió sus ojos. Observó que más al frente se encontraba una aldea, abrió los ojos en shock al ver una gran nube de humo formándose sobre la aldea, las casas encendidas y brillaban pero el inconveniente era…

Que la maldita aldea se estaba incendiando.

Sin chistar, una capa de color dorado similar al fuego cubrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, el entrenamiento podía esperar. De sus espaldas brotaron un par de alas extrañas, más para planear que para volar. Avanzó a una gran velocidad ignorando por completo el viento salvaje.

Aterrizó justo a la entrada del pueblo, y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y observó que el interior estaba completamente en llamas "¡Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí?!" interrogó Naruto, pero luego se cubrió los ojos para no recibir las chispas que causó un soporte de madera.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar sobrevivientes, pero entonces una mano carbonizada lo agarró del hombro. Sorprendido, miró al dueño de la mano y casi vomita al ver un rostro completamente quemado, con la carne cayendo al suelo mientras que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, fue perturbador "M-m-mons-monstruo" susurró el hombre para luego caer en el suelo, muerto.

El rubio se estremeció, _"No me han llamado así en un largo tiempo…" _pensó Naruto estremeciéndose un poco mientras los recuerdos de su infancia inundaban su mente. **"¡No es tiempo de nostalgia!" **exclamó Hitomi sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a buscar a personas, llegó a lo que parecía ser la plaza y observó a su alrededor. Todos los edificios quemándose, el fuego consumiéndolo todo mientras que cuerpos de personas estaban desparramados por el suelo, pero había algo raro. El jinchuriki se acercó a un cuerpo, pero el cuerpo no estaba quemado, parecía más bien como si fuera asesinado.

De repente, escuchó un grito desesperado de una muchacha. Como un rayo, salió disparado hacia lo que parecía ser un edificio de varios pisos de altura, flexionó sus piernas y dio un gran salto para posicionarse en la pared. Hizo un par de señales de mano y saltó para despegarse de la pared, entonces de sus palmas salen disparadas unas cadenas de color plateado que se clavan en la pared. Con un pequeño gruñido, Naruto tiró de las cadenas y se impulsó hacia la pared su pierna chocó contra el muro y lo rompió sin muchos problemas para entrar en el edificio.

"¡¿Dónde estás?!" exclamó Naruto, fue recibido por el sonido del fuego consumiendo la estructura. Maldijo mientras que cerraba los ojos y hacía unos sonoros chasquidos con su lengua, al cabo de unos segundos los abrió y saltó un piso más arriba destrozando el techo de madera.

Ahora se encontró en lo alto del edificio con vistas al pueblo en llamas, una campana gigante se encontraba colgando de un soporte y parecía a punto de caerse. Se precipitó hacia la izquierda e hizo a un lado un barrote de madera. Allí encontró a una muchacha probablemente de su edad, de cabello negro, ojos azules profundos y unas extrañas marcas azules en su cuerpo. Miró a Naruto con terror en los ojos e intentó escapar arrastrándose hacia atrás.

"Tranquila" dijo Naruto levantando sus palmas para mostrar que era inofensivo "Te sacaré de aquí"

La mujer no parecía muy convencida, pero entonces la campana hizo un ruido extraño antes de empezar a mecerse con el soporte de madera haciendo un sonido de ruptura. El jinchuriki no podía esperar más tiempo, agarró a la mujer de la cintura y saltó lo más alto que pudo para escapar de aquel edificio. Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, la campana cayó y el suelo cedió bajo su peso, en segundos toda la estructura estaba en el suelo.

Aterrizaron a varios kilómetros del pueblo, la tormenta había cesado y se podía ver a la distancia el brillo del fuego, Naruto bajó a la muchacha y la miró. La pelinegra lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo.

"¿Qu-quién eres?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Y tú?"

"M-me llamo Akemi… solo Akemi"

Naruto sonrió "Entonces, Akemi-chan, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Fin de flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Luego de eso, Naruto descubrió que la pelinegra ya tenía habilidades ninja y era una kunoichi muy capaz. Posteriormente, ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y Naruto le informó sobre Hitomi y que debía tener un (tos) (tos) harem… al principio no lo tomó muy bien, pues quería a su 'Naru-kun' solo para ella.<p>

Pero luego de conocer a Hitomi y charlas, se dieron cuenta rápidamente que tenían algo en común: Molestar a Naruto como si no hubiera un mañana. Buscaron al causante de los estragos en esa aldea, pero nunca descubrieron nada y Akemi no lo había visto. Ambos respiraban tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados mientras dormían, entonces la ventana se abrió sin hacer un solo ruido, se podía ver la sonrisa asquerosa de la persona a la luz de la luna y el brillo de una shuriken gigante en su espalda.

"_Podré matar al demonio y a su novia ¡Genial! Solo espérame… Orochimaru-sama"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, creo que no respondí a todas las preguntas pero todo se aclarará más adelante. En el próximo capítulo estoy un 100% seguro de que habrá interacción entre Naruto, Minato y Kushina. ¿Qué demonios pasó entre Minato y Kushina? ¿Las hermanas reconocerán sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo Naruto transmitir sus pensamientos? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ASESINÓ A LOS UCHIHA SI NO FUE ISANE?<strong>

**Intentaré responder todas las preguntas que pueda en el siguiente capítulo, habrá una gran escena de violencia (Naruto matando a Mizuki) y otras cosas.**

**Me despido**

**Atte: The Crimson guardian :D**

**P.S ¿Cuál es su comida preferida? Mis comidas preferidas son cualquier tipo pastas.**

**P.S.S Busco a algún dibujante para esta historia, si hay alguien interesado, ponganme el nombre de su cuenta de deviantart en sus review o enviadme un PM.**


	6. Encuentros de familia

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches, criaturas del universo! ¿Cómo han estado? **

**Acabo de terminar este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Algunas respuestas y/o aclaraciones**

**Gerymaru: Sobre la relación un poco 'apresurada' de Hitomi y Naruto, en este fic Hitomi es alguien muy… orgullosa, por así decirlo, y en lugar de disculparse con palabras se disculpa con acciones. Y sobre amarlo tan repentinamente, bueno, ella ha estado sola casi toda su vida, sin contacto humano y solo vagaba por el mundo causando muerte y destrucción… creo que al conocer a una persona que no la odie y luche tanto por ella para romper las barreras de su corazón frío, creo que el sentimiento de atracción sería alto. Y en los primeros tiempos de su relación era nada más que 'atracción' hasta luego pasar al verdadero amor… esas cosas las omití porque son aburridas.**

**Lector shenlong: … creo que tus comentarios son más largos que mis capítulos XD, nah era broma, aprecio que alguien se imagine tantas cosas y ponerlas en un comentario. Sobre Tsunade… no sé, me siento incómodo al escribir sobre ella al ser mucho, demasiado, mayor que Naruto. Y al ver su apariencia sin el genjutsu en el manga… (escalofríos) y no me gusta eso de 'rejuvenecimiento instantáneo' así que, no, lo siento. Si, las piruletas están como para llorar, ¿quién atacó el pueblo? Nadie lo sabe… excepto yo mwuahahaha, y gracias por todo lo demás que notaste de mi historia y por señalar las partes que te gustaron :)**

**Creo que eso es todo, otras personas me preguntaron otras cosas, pero son preguntas que se responderán con el avance de los capítulos y no quiero hacer spoilers.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 6<em>

* * *

><p>La figura de Mizuki se acercaba cada vez más y más a la pareja durmiendo tranquilamente, metió su mano en su bolsa y sacó un kunai. Con una sonrisa desagradable, el chunin se acercó hasta estar en el rango de ataque para la pareja…<p>

De repente, Naruto agarra la muñeca de Mizuki y la aprieta haciendo que Mizuki gruña de dolor y suelte el kunai. El jinchuriki rompió sin piedad la muñeca de Mizuki haciendo que el instructor grite de dolor.

"Ara, ara" murmuró Naruto levantándose lentamente de su cómoda cama "¿Sabes?... odio que me despierten temprano" murmuró Naruto para luego atraer la muñeca de Mizuki hacia él, apretó aún más su agarre haciendo que Mizuki empiece a sollozar de dolor.

"¿Qué planeabas hacer?" preguntó Naruto con los ojos fríos.

"¡Cállate demonio!" escupió Mizuki mientras que desaparecía en un puf de humo, ahora Naruto sostenía una almohada. El rubio sonrió oscuramente mientras que apretaba la almohada hasta que de su mano empezó a brotar fuego azul quemando la almohada.

"Que comience el juego entonces"

Segundos después, Naruto abrió la ventana y saltó hacia otro tejado. Observó con cierta diversión la figura de Mizuki saltando de techo en techo en un intento de escapar del 'demonio' flexionó sus piernas y saltó lo más alto que podía, en segundos cubrió una gran cantidad de espacio entre él y Mizuki.

"¡Mizuki-chan, ven aquí!" cacareó Naruto dulcemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del traidor, aceleró el paso mientras que sostenía su muñeca rota. Ambos siguieron hasta adentrarse en un bosque, Mizuki saltó una rama y se volteó para lanzar a Naruto un par de shuriken.

Con pereza, Naruto desenvainó su katana y golpeó cada uno de los shuriken para desviar su curso. El chunin maldijo mientras que se disponía a saltar de nuevo, sin embargo Naruto fue más veloz y dio una poderosa patada en la espalda de Mizuki.

El chunin gritó de dolor mientras que se estrellaba contra el suelo, levantó su cabeza del césped y escupió un par de dientes. Con un jadeo se levantó del suelo y puso sus brazos en pose de batalla. El jinchuriki aterrizó a pocos metros de él tranquilamente, empezó a caminar hacia el ninja traidor y desenvainó su katana lentamente, dándole un aspecto más siniestro.

"¿Qué tienes en la espalda, Mizuki?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo, observó a Mizuki tensarse aún más.

"¡Jódete demonio!" exclamó el ninja.

"Mala respuesta" negando con la cabeza, Naruto de repente desapareció de la vista y apareció frente a Mizuki dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, el traidor gruñó de dolor mientras que intentaba recuperar el aire que bruscamente se le fue arrebatado. Sin esperar, Naruto agarró el brazo derecho del chunin y de un rápido movimiento con su otro brazo, dislocó el brazo de Mizuki.

"¡ARHG!" gritó Mizuki mientras que caía hacia atrás, se reincorporó apenas, su brazo colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo incapaz de recibir órdenes. Suspirando, Naruto avanzó hacia Mizuki haciendo que el ninja de cabello plateado retrocediera con miedo "S-sabía que eras un demonio…"

Sonriendo diabólicamente, Naruto llevó su katana al hombro y la hoja brilló con fuego azul. "¡Aléjate de mí!" suplicó Mizuki retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra un árbol, "¡Está bien, debía llevar el pergamino prohibido a Orochimaru!"

Naruto no se detuvo

"¡Ya te he dicho lo que querías! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!"

Finalmente, el rubio estaba a buena distancia de Mizuki, le agarró del cuello y susurró a su oído "… tu vida" el traidor intentó hacer todo para escapar, sin embargo Naruto golpeó su cabeza sin piedad contra el tronco. Mizuki cayó al suelo, aturdido, y miró a Naruto lo único que vio fue la visión borrosa de una patada viniendo hacia él, la patada cayó directo en su rostro haciendo que la sangre salte por el suelo.

Mizuki retrocedió un poco, pero de nuevo Naruto lo pateó en el estómago haciendo que Mizuki tosa sangre y cayera al suelo inerte por unos segundos. Intentó ponerse de pie otra vez, pero Naruto agarró su rostro y lo elevó.

"Vas a morir, Mizuki" susurró Naruto, la visión de Mizuki se concentró en el rostro de Naruto. El rubio propinó un cabezazo a Mizuki, el chunin observó su propia sangre manchando el rostro de Naruto y el tronco dando a Naruto un aspecto verdaderamente demoníaco. Volvió a darle un cabezazo a Mizuki y lo tiró en el suelo.

El ninja intentó arrastrarse lejos de Naruto, haciendo que Naruto sonría aún más. Agarrando sus piernas, Naruto tiró de ellas para que Mizuki se estrelle contra el árbol, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Con una mirada psicópata, Naruto caminó de vuelta hacia Mizuki.

"¡Para, por favor!" rogó Mizuki llorando, ya no podía ver casi nada solo su propia sangre cubriendo su mirada y la figura de Naruto caminando hacia él. Intentó alejarse otra vez, aunque sabía que era inútil, el rubio alcanzó a Mizuki, alzó su rostro hacia él y los ojos del ninja renegado se abrieron en shock al ver los dos dedos pulgares de Naruto en una posición muy poco amistosa hacia sus ojos.

"¡Naruto espera!" interrumpió Isane repentinamente, un grupo ANBU aterrizó detrás de ella. "¡Lo necesitamos con vida!"

Naruto no la escuchó muy claramente, por lo cual incrustó ambos de sus dedos pulgares en los ojos de Mizuki.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Mizuki moviendo su cabeza furiosamente, la sangre saliendo a borbotones "¡DETENTE, DETENTE!" suplicó Mizuki, el jinchuriki gruñó.

"¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE PEDÍ LO MISMO?!" interrogó Naruto "¡Ya me acuerdo, en mi quinto cumpleaños, cuando me encerraste en una jaula y metiste una rata en mi boca, o tal vez en mi séptimo cumpleaños cuando tú y los aldeanos me crucificaron en medio del bosque!"

"¡(Snif) lo siento, lo siento!"

Isane se precipitó hacia Naruto y agarró ambos brazos del rubio para detenerlo "¡Naruto para, ya es suficiente!" gritó Isane, el rubio calmó su respiración un poco al sentir la voz de Isane. "Ya acabó…" susurró la pelinegra haciendo un gesto con su mano, los demás ANBU asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron el cuerpo de Mizuki, y entregaron a su capitana un pergamino de gran tamaño.

Isane miró a Naruto con preocupación, se podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Mizuki y la sangre saliendo de sus cuencas vacías eran escalofriantes _"¿Qué ha pasado para que Naruto-kun se vuelva tan… frío en batalla?" _se preguntó Isane, pero recordó todo lo que pasó Naruto y negó con la cabeza.

"Esto es el mundo ninja, Isane-chan" murmuró Naruto como si leyera los pensamientos de la pelinegra, luego sintió los brazos de Naruto abrazándola "Estas cosas son comunes en nuestras vidas, en mi tiempo como caza-recompensas he visto cosas mucho peores. Y tú, como capitana ANBU, también ¿no?" Isane asintió "No te preocupes, yo no soy así, solo cuando lucho contra alguien como él"

"Bien" susurró Isane, Naruto le sonrió antes de desaparecer en un poof de humo, la pelinegra exhaló y miró al cielo, una gran cantidad de emociones corriendo en su interior. Miedo, orgullo, tristeza, confusión, pero decidió no hacer caso a sus pensamientos por esa vez.

"Limpiad todo esto" ordenó la capitana señalando la sangre "Que no quede evidencia"

Sin que nadie lo notase, una figura en los arbustos desapareció en un poof de humo. Lo único que se podía notar de sus características eran una gabardina negra y una máscara blanca.

* * *

><p><span><em>Al día siguiente<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto se vistió con sus ropas normales, unos pantalones de color negro, botas, una chaqueta de color naranja y debajo una cota de malla. Se puso un par de guantes y puso su katana en su espalda, Akemi ya lo esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.<p>

El jinchuriki caminó hacia ella "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Akemi con curiosidad.

"Se supone que hoy sería la distribución de los equipos" respondió Naruto, la pelinegra asintió y ambos estaban dispuestos a caminar hacia la salida cuando de repente la puerta de Kushina se abrió lentamente y la pelirroja salió con un aspecto terrible, dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto y Akemi y se les quedó mirando un tiempo.

Naruto maldijo, sin embargo apareció un ANBU justo frente a ellos, cubriéndolos un poco. El ANBU se arrodilló ante Naruto "Hokage-sama desea verte" fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a desaparecer. Rápidamente, Naruto hizo una señal de mano y desapareció en un shunshin.

Akemi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras tanto Kushina se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en shock y empezó a temblar. Su mirada fija en el lugar donde antes estaba Naruto.

"_Sochi…"_

"¡Kasumi, Narumi!" exclamó Kushina, dichas muchachas corrieron fuera de la habitación hasta toparse con su madre.

"¡¿Qué pasa Kaa-chan?!" preguntó la rubia.

"Tenían razón…"

* * *

><p>Lentamente, Naruto puso un pie delante del otro hasta ponerse frente a la entrada de la oficina del hokage. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras que observaba el lugar, no había cambiado nada. El suelo de madera con una alfombra para ser más 'elegante' unas ventanas y algunos carteles con el símbolo de konoha.<p>

"_**No te angusties Naruto-kun"**_dijo la voz reconfortante de Hitomi.

"_Lo sé… esto debía pasar tarde o temprano, y sabes que no me gusta huir de mis problemas"_

Sin más, Naruto abrió la puerta, la oficina estaba a la vista. Una alfombra conducía directamente hasta el escritorio del hokage, una ventana se encontraba detrás del kage y una a la derecha, no se sorprendió al sentir unas presencias ANBU escondidas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la persona detrás de ese escritorio, sentado en una silla.

Namikaze Minato miraba a su hijo fijamente, había terminado el papeleo y grata fue su sorpresa cuando volvió a recibir quejas sobre el 'demonio' para luego encontrar el nombre de 'Uzumaki Naruto' inscrito en la academia.

"Naruto…" comenzó Minato.

"Minato…"

Un incómodo silencio bajó sobre ellos, lentamente Minato se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Naruto. El jinchuriki simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró cada movimiento que Minato hacía, sintió las presencias de los ANBU retirándose lo cual era bueno.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros, Minato abordó a Naruto en un abrazo "Hijo, te hemos extrañado" dijo Minato al igual que un padre lo haría, Naruto simplemente correspondió el abrazo y el rubio mayor empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Linda reunión familiar ¿no?

Error…

De repente, Minato sintió que los brazos de Naruto lo apretaban más. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naruto lo levantó y lo lanzó duramente contra una pared. Con una mirada furiosa, Naruto se dirigió hacia el Namikaze aturdido y lo pateó en el estómago, Minato vomitó en el suelo y jadeó en busca de aire.

"¿Me extrañas? Que tierno" dijo Naruto burlonamente, agarró a Minato del cuello y golpeó el cráneo del hokage contra la pared haciendo que se rompa y quede un agujero "¡Entonces ¿dónde estaban tú y esa mujer cuando más los necesité?! ¡Cuando era golpeado y torturado, cuando no comía en días, cuando no tenía refugio! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!"

Minato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue bruscamente lanzado contra su escritorio de nuevo. Escupió un diente mientras que utilizaba sus manos para intentar levantarse, eso le fue imposible debido a Naruto agarrando sus piernas y estirarlo hacia él.

"¡He sido olvidado desde que tengo memoria, cumpleaños, viajes, vacaciones! ¡Todo se me fue arrebatado por culpa de nada!" gritó Naruto en estado de ira. Cegado por dicha ira, agarró los brazos del Namikaze lo colocó bocabajo y empezó a patear su espalda mientras que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

"N-Naruto, p-pa-para" gorgoteó Minato sintiendo sus costillas rompiéndose, con un rugido de furia Naruto dejó los brazos de Minato y se colocó sobre él, dándole la vuelta empezó a golpearlo en el rostro.

La sangre estaba en los nudillos de Naruto, su mirada fue sustituida por unos ojos de bestia salvaje que lo único que buscaba era sangre. El pobre hokage no podía hacer nada, solo aguantar lo más que podía los golpes de Naruto.

"_... No eres un monstruo"_

Los ojos de Naruto de repente se abrieron y sus músculos se detuvieron, dando a Minato un respiro.

Una memoria resaltó en su mente.

* * *

><p><span><em>Unos años atrás<em>

* * *

><p>El jinchuriki de cabello rubio se encontraba tirado en el césped, sus ojos mirando el cielo azul mientras que decenas de cuerpos se encontraban a su alrededor. Solo era otro trabajo, matar a un pequeño grupo de bandidos que había saqueado una aldea, violado mujeres y niñas y asesinaban sin razón alguna.<p>

Pero aunque se merecieran la muerte, Naruto no sentía… nada, absolutamente nada. Como si matar fuese tan simple como respirar o parpadear.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y en pocos segundos se encontraba en el prado verde que era su paisaje mental. Su cabeza estaba recostada suavemente en las piernas de Hitomi, la pelirroja acariciaba suavemente los rizos dorados de Naruto.

"Hitomi-chan…" murmuró Naruto mirándola a los ojos y derramando una lágrima "¿Soy un monstruo?"

La biju le sonrió dulcemente, y negó con la cabeza "No, no lo eres" respondió ella dulcemente.

"Pero he matado a todas esas personas, y hasta ahora…. No siento nada"

"Y eso te hace especial…"

"¿Especial?"

"Tú no sientes nada a la hora de mancharte las manos, y hacer justicia. No hay vacilación en ti, al hacer justicia no sientes nada, lo cual es signo de humildad y fuerza…"

"… no eres un monstruo"

* * *

><p><span><em>Fin de flashback<em>

* * *

><p>El rubio miró el cuerpo maltrecho del hokage y suspiró, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre <em>"Debo calmarme" <em>se dijo a sí mismo para luego tomar a Minato y acomodarlo en su hombro.

"¿N-Naruto?" preguntó Minato abriendo uno de sus ojos.

"Hablamos cuando estés en un estado más… estable"

"H-Hai"

Haciendo un sello con sus manos, Naruto desapareció en un shunshin y volvió a aparecer en un hospital y dejó al rubio mayor en una camilla a la vista de muchos. Nadie logró ver su rostro, lo cual era mejor, no quería lidiar con personas diciendo que 'el demonio casi mata al hokage' lo intentó matar, pero no era un demonio…

Antes de que se vaya, Minato levantó su brazo hacia Naruto y dijo solo una palabra con toda la sinceridad y honestidad que pudo reunir "Lo siento…" por un momento, Naruto se detuvo, miró sobre su hombro hacia Minato y asintió con la cabeza.

"Disculpa aceptada"

A pesar del increíble mundo de dolor en el que estaba Minato, el hokage logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien desapareciendo con un shunshin, una enfermera pasó junto a la camilla donde se encontraba Minato y abrió los ojos en shock.

"¡Venid rápido, Hokage-sama necesita ayuda!"

* * *

><p><span><em>En la academia<em>

* * *

><p>Los graduados estaban sentados en hileras de asientos charlando entre sí, Akemi se encontraba durmiendo lindamente con un pequeño charco de saliva goteando desde sus labios. Mientras tanto, las hermanas Uzumaki tenían miradas nerviosas en sus rostros.<p>

"_Oh Kami, espero que mamá no mate a Naruto-kun" _

Sip, leyeron bien, ya no es nii-san.

"_¡Cállate!"_

Lo siento…

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta del salón, fue recibido por los chillidos inconfundibles de las fangirls… y el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, lo más probable, desmayada. Satsuki soltó un 'hmph' y desvió la mirada.

"Problemático"

"Tengo hambre"

"¡Volvió el chico caliente!"

"ilógico"

"¡Shannaro!"

Todos sintieron el suelo estremecerse antes de que dos bestias horribles pasaran junto a la academia.

"¡LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!"

"Humph"

"Gau, gau"

"'ttebanne'"

Creo que terminé con el eslogan de casi todos.

"Ehm… yo" saludó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando de su nuca, fue salvado de una avalancha de chicas fan gracias a la entrada de Iruka sosteniendo un pequeño cuaderno, su mirada escaneó la habitación y tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta.

"Muy bien-"

"¡LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!"

Naruto sacó un ladrillo y lo arrojó por la ventana, segundos después dos cuerpos chocaron contra una pared.

"**Oookay, eso fue raro"** murmuró Hitomi.

"_Y que lo digas"_

"¡Muy bien mocosos, ahora serán formados en un equipo, entonces equipo 1…!"

"¡Equipo 11, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki y Shin, su jounin sensei es Kakashi Hatake!"

Un muchacho de cabello castaño de punta sonrió ampliamente, llevaba unas gafas de color naranja, unos short de color caqui y sandalias ninjas de color azul. Llevaba su hitai-ate en su frente, levantó un pulgar hacia Iruka y rió en voz alta.

"¡Entendido!"

"¡Silencio, Shin, aun no he terminado!"

Todos soltaron una pequeña risita antes de que Shin se hunda en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Akemi golpeó el brazo de Naruto, haciendo que Naruto mire en su dirección.

"Parece que tienes a alguien parecido a ti en carácter" dijo Akemi.

Naruto observó un tiempo a Shin antes de encogerse de hombros, cruzarse de brazos, cerrar los ojos y sonreír. "Tienes razón, él mantendrá ese equipo unido…"

"¡Equipo 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, y Hinata Hyuga su jounin sensei es Kurenai Yuhi!"

"¡Equipo 10, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka!"

Iruka recorrió su mirada hacia la hoja de papel, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que venía después.

"_Esta táctica no se ha utilizado desde los tiempos de guerra y eso solo era para apresurar las cosas… ¿Qué piensas Hokage-sama?" _se cuestionó Iruka para luego suspirar.

"¡Equipo 7, Akemi, Kasumi Uzumaki, Narumi Uzumaki… su líder es Uzumaki Naruto y su jounin sensei será Kushina Uzumaki!"

¿Qué mierda? Era el pensamiento de todos los presentes, todos voltearon a ver a dicho equipo haciendo que se sientan incómodos.

"¿Por qué ese equipo tiene 4 genin?" preguntó Satsuki con sincera curiosidad.

"No tengo tiempo para esta mierda" respondió Iruka frotándose las sienes "Ya no soy su sensei, pregúntale a tu sensei"

Antes de otra cuestión, en un shunshin apareció Kushina Uzumaki. Casi al instante Naruto se sonrojó y maldijo en voz baja.

"**¿Sigues con tu extraño fetiche de pelirrojas?" **preguntó Hitomi burlonamente.

"_¡Cállate, no es un fetiche!... aunque admito que me gustan mucho las pelirrojas" _

Eso era un tema delicado, desde que las hormonas empezaron a hacer efecto Naruto empezó a inclinar su balanza de lo sexy, y dicha balanza se inclinaba más hacia las pelirrojas. No importa quien sea, si tenía un buen cuerpo y cabello rojo a Naruto le bastaba.

Mientras tanto, Narumi y Kasumi tragaron saliva al ver la mirada fría de Kushina, principalmente mirando hacia Naruto… eso no se pondría lindo.

"Equipo 7, nos vemos en el tejado en 5 minutos ¿Entendido?"

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

><p><span><em>En el tejado<em>

* * *

><p>Kasumi abrió la puerta que daba al tejado, observaron a Kushina apoyada en el barandal contemplando la aldea con la mirada perdida. En silencio, los cuatro se sentaron y esperaron.<p>

"Etto… ¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Naruto tímidamente, Kushina lentamente se irguió y milésimas de segundos después…. Desapareció.

La cabeza de Naruto se disparó hacia su izquierda, en su mejilla derecha se encontraba una marca al rojo vivo de una cachetada femenina **(Compañeros hombres, estoy seguro de que muchos conocemos esa sensación… yo no por supuesto) **por un momento creyeron ver vapor saliendo de la marca, pero nah.

"¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO LOS ÚLTIMOS 5 AÑOS?!" exigió Kushina furiosa, "¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?!"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se borró, sus ojos se posaron en los de Kushina fríamente, por un momento la Uzumaki se sintió completamente pequeña ante la mirada gélida de Naruto.

"¿Dónde estabais ustedes los últimos 6 años?" susurró Naruto levantándose y mirando a Kushina directamente a los ojos.

"¡No cambies el-!"

"¿Sabes el hambre que he pasado?" continuó Naruto interrumpiendo a Kushina, la pelirroja iba a hablar de nuevo pero Naruto se le adelantó "¿Sabes el dolor que he pasado? ¿Sabes lo que se siente la soledad? Dime, Uzumaki Kushina, ¿Sientes el peso de la carga?"

"Y-yo" intentó continuar Kushina, su mirada bajó al suelo avergonzada.

"No lo sabes" prosiguió "No sabes lo que es pasar hambre, lo que es pasar por el infierno, y tampoco conoces el peso que puede tener el mundo sobre los hombros…"

Viendo como la situación no terminaría bien, Akemi colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto "Ya es suficiente" dijo Akemi, la respiración de Naruto empezó a calmarse y asintió con la cabeza.

"Kaa-chan…" murmuraron las gemelas al ver lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de Kushina.

"L-lo siento" sollozó Kushina agacharse y hacerse una pelota sollozando incontrolablemente.

Suspirando, Naruto se adelantó y envolvió suavemente sus brazos alrededor de Kushina. La pelirroja lloró más fuerte y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Naruto. Narumi y Akemi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaban esa reacción, esperaban golpes y una masacre o algo así.

* * *

><p><span><em>En el hospital de Konoha<em>

* * *

><p>Minato se encontraba completamente en vendas, una maquina contando los latidos de su corazón y un respirador, luego estornudó.<p>

"¡ACHU!" ante esta acción, las vendas en su cuerpo empezaron a humedecerse con su sangre _"M-mierda" _pensó Minato con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"¡Ayuda, me estoy desangrando!"

* * *

><p><span><em>En el tejado<em>

* * *

><p>Kushina y Naruto se mantuvieron abrazados… mucho tiempo, Kasumi y Narumi fulminaban a su madre con la mirada mientras que Akemi fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada. El jinchuriki se sonrojó al sentir ciertas… partes… grandes de Kushina balanceándose y rozando contra él.<p>

"¡Ejem!" tosieron las tres mujeres falsamente, esto provocó que pelirroja y rubio volvieran al mundo real. Se separaron rápidamente y Kushina tosió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

"Tienes mucho que explicar" dijo Kushina mirando a Naruto, el jinchuriki sacó una piruleta y se la llevó a la boca. '_Esas cosas sí que duran' _pensó Naruto feliz.

"Lo pondré simple" comenzó Naruto suspirando y frotándose las sienes, "Tanto a ti como a Minato, al igual que Narumi y Kasumi, ya no los veo como una familia. Para mí son solo personas comunes y corrientes, y nada de lo que me ofrezcan hará cambiar mi opinión" Kushina empezó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, tuvo que tragarse un sollozo y luego miró al grupo.

"B-bien, continuemos" señaló a Akemi con el pulgar "¿Podrías empezar diciendo tus gustos, disgustos, planes para el futuro, pasatiempos…?"

"Bien, mi nombre es Akemi, no tengo apellido" dijo rápidamente notando las miradas de las Uzumaki "Mis gustos son el ramen, comprar cosas, gastar el dinero de Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, y entrenar" Naruto se estremeció y sintió que los billetes salían volando de su bolsillo.

"Mis disgustos son los violadores, bandidos, hijos de puta que se merecen cortar cada una de sus partes del cuerpo para luego pudrirse en el suelo" la mirada de Akemi lentamente fue tornándose sombría mientras que los presentes retrocedieron un poco. Segundos después, su expresión cambió a una de felicidad con una amplia sonrisa "Mi pasatiempo sería entrenar o…"

Naruto se levantó de su asiento rápidamente como un rayo y tapó la boca de Akemi con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"No lo digas"

Akemi sonrió mientras que mordió la mano de Naruto con sus colmillos largos, "Está bien" hizo un mohín mientras que se cruzó de brazos, en todo momento recibió miradas extrañas de las demás mujeres y un ronroneo por parte de Hitomi "Mi sueño para el futuro… nunca lo he pensado"

"Muy bien… Kasumi, tu turno"

"Me llamo Uzumaki Kasumi, mis gustos son el ramen, Narumi-chan, Kaa-chan, y el sushi. Mis disgustos son los violadores, Jiraiya (Ya sabrán porqué), y las personas que hacen daño a los demás sin razón. Mi pasatiempo es la jardinería, y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo-ttebane"

Naruto y Akemi soltaron unas risitas, Kasumi se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

"Es tu culpa Kaa-chan"

"¿Por qué es mi culpa-ttebane?"

"¡Por eso-ttebane!"

Para salvar la situación, Narumi continuó "Me llamo Uzumaki Narumi, mis gustos son los mismos que Kasumi-chan, mis disgustos son personas malvadas y los violadores, mi pasatiempo es la jardinería y mi sueño es ser la mejor de todo el mundo-ttebane"

"¡Lo ves, es tu culpa Kaa-chan!"

Naruto rodó los ojos, "Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son Akemi-chan, el ramen, Ero-sennin, ramen, Sarutobi-jiji, Killer Bee, Yugito-chan, Karui-chan, ¿ya mencioné el ramen?"

"¡Cállate!"

"Bien, mis disgustos son los pervertidos (Irónico)… en extremo, los violadores, ninjas renegados, el tiempo que tarda en cocinar el ramen y que cierta persona me robe el dinero"

Akemi le dio una mirada completamente inocente, lo cual no era muy inocente en el rostro de ella en ese momento.

"Mi pasatiempo es entrenar, y mi sueño para el futuro… no sé, no lo he pensado realmente" admitió Naruto luego de unos segundos de pensar, después de todo no tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar en eso. Día tras día él y su pareja tenían que tener cuidado de cubrir sus huellas, entrenar y realizar trabajos, y eso ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo.

"Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos" Kushina hizo una sonrisa forzosa que todos notaron "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Casi al instante Narumi, Kasumi, Naruto y Akemi levantaron las manos.

La pelirroja mayor rió nerviosamente "Etto… Akemi-chan" señaló ella a la pelinegra, indicando que iniciara con su pregunta.

"Creo que tanto yo como mis compañeros de equipo" comenzó ella, Naruto rodó los ojos ante el 'discurso' que estaba por dar su novia, como si estuviera frente a un daimyo o algo así "¿Qué significa 'Naruto es nuestro líder'?" los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esa era mi pregunta"

"También la mía"

"Y la mía"

"(Suspiro) bien" Kushina hizo aparecer en un pequeño poof de humo una silla, se sentó y miró a sus genin con una sonrisa de nuevo forzada "No sé qué piensa Hokage-sama, pero este tipo de equipo solo se ha utilizado en tiempos de guerra. Significa que si un ninja es sobresaliente entre los genin, éste será puesto en prueba para saber si es lo suficientemente capaz, en tanto fuerza, inteligencia-"

"_Mierda" _pensó Naruto con una gota en la nuca.

"- y liderazgo, pueda avanzar entre las filas ninja rápidamente, tal como sucedió con Isane Uchiha, también hay otras informaciones. En mi ausencia, Naruto tendrá poder jounin para comandar a su grupo genin, en este caso, ustedes" continuó señalando a las tres mujeres "Y también en los exámenes de selección chunin… Naruto deberá hacer otras cosas más 'especiales' y difíciles, si logra alcanzar las expectativas podrá escalar hasta ser jounin o incluso ANBU"

Un momento de silencio brotó entre ellos, de repente Naruto suspiró y se llevó las manos en la nuca.

"_Problemático…" _

"¿Quién dio la idea a Hokage-sama?" preguntó Akemi.

Kushina hizo una mueca "Jiraiya"

"_¡Maldito seas Ero-sennin!" _maldijo Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Jiraiya<em>

* * *

><p>El sannin de cabello blanco estaba en la rama de un árbol observando a las mujeres dándose un buen baño en las aguas termales, entonces y sin previo aviso, empezó a hacer signos de perder el equilibrio.<p>

"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, alguien maldijo mi nombre!" _pensó el sannin con horror, estaba a punto de caer de la rama. Un pie se deslizó fuera y luego… el otro.

Muchos esperarían gritos desgarradores y mucha, mucha sangre, pero en el último momento Jiraiya se agarró de la rama y volvió a subir. Una mirada burlona en su rostro.

"¿Pensaban que el gran Jiraiya caería? ¡No en este fic!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Volviendo al tema principal.<em>

_Hospital de konoha_

* * *

><p>Recostado en su cama se encontraba Minato Namikaze, su mirada hacia el techo como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. El estado del hokage trajo muchas preocupaciones a quienes se enteraron, pero Minato se negaba rotundamente a decir quien lo atacó.<p>

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio. Segundos después, una sonrisa creció en sus facciones.

_Hace unos días en la reunión de jounin sensei para dirigir los equipos misteriosamente el sannin de cabello blanco se encontraba en dicha reunión. Este hecho sorprendió a varias personas pensando que el viejo escogería otro grupo genin, pero desecharon esa idea poco después debido a que Jiraiya tenía muchas responsabilidades con su red de espías y su… trabajo como escritor._

"_Tomaré el nuevo grupo de Ino-shika-Cho" afirmó un hombre alto, con barba y vestido con el uniforme normal de jounin a excepción de una tela envuelta en su cintura con un kanji. Aspiró un cigarrillo y luego lo soltó, haciendo que varios frunzan el ceño por el humo._

"_Entrenaré a Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga para un equipo de rastreo" dijo una mujer de cabello azabache, ojos de color rubí, una excelente figura y llevaba maquillaje que consistía en lápiz labial rojo y sombra de ojos morado. Llevaba una blusa de malla de armadura roja y sobre esta unos vendajes con un patrón similar a espinas de una rosa._

"_Quiero entrenar a Uzumaki Kasumi, Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto" dijo otra voz perezosa, esta persona tenía el cabello plateado desafiando la gravedad, su hitai-ate se encontraba tapando uno de sus ojos y estaba leyendo un pequeño libro de color naranja._

'_¿Uzumaki Naruto?' se preguntó Minato con sorpresa oculta, se dirigió hacia los informes que tenía de los alumnos y en poco tiempo encontró la foto de Naruto con una sonrisa. 'Ha vuelto…' pensó con los ojos abriéndose un poco._

"_¿Alguna objeción?"_

_Todos estaban a punto de decir un gran 'no' pero una risa de Jiraiya causó que todos callaran._

"_¿Piensas poner a Naruto en un mero equipo genin?" preguntó Jiraiya con una risa "He sido su sensei durante dos años y medio, y créeme que está por encima de genin. Y si tiene una compañera así… de seguro ella también es poderosa"_

"_¿Qué propones?" preguntó Minato._

"_¿Recuerdan esa forma de hacer que los ninjas suban rápido hasta jounin?" _

"_¿No es un poco precipitado Jiraiya?" preguntó Kurenai mirando al hombre pervertido… no, súper pervertido con el ceño fruncido._

_El sabio sapo volvió a reír "Si combaten contra él se darán cuenta de que merece como mínimo un grado jounin"_

_Una seria de murmullos llenó la sala, eso solo ocurría una vez cada generación, Minato, luego Kakashi y luego Isane._

"_¡Pero él es… él es!" un jounin no pudo contener la lengua, y antes de que terminara recibió un rasengan en el estómago._

"_¿K-Kushina?" balbuceó Jiraiya con una gota de sudor bajando de su nuca al ver a Kushina con su cabello dividido en nueve mechones._

"_Tomaré bajo mi mando a Uzumaki Narumi, Uzumaki Kasumi y Akemi y también de Naruto… Hokage-sama" dijo Kushina lentamente con los ojos fríos haciendo que todos se estremezcan, Minato tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza._

"_¡Entonces ya está, Kakashi tú entrenarás Uchiha Satsuki, Sakura Haruno y Shin!" _

_Todos asintieron para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo a excepción de Jiraiya. El peliblanco se recostó contra el marco de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos._

"_¿Estás seguro de esto Sensei?" preguntó Minato con preocupación._

"_Conociendo a Naruto… no tendrá problemas"_

"_Pero ese camino es brutal, especialmente ahora, hay cosas mínimas para eso en este momento gracias al consejo. Completar misiones de clase S, de clase A y de clase B y luego en los exámenes chunin enfrentarse a jounins expertos y salir con vida. Antes era solo cumplir perfectamente las misiones de guerra liderando un equipo pero ahora…"_

"_(Suspiro) ni siquiera después de todos estos años todavía no confías en tu hijo, que vergüenza" negando con la cabeza Jiraiya desapareció saltando fuera y rompiendo la ventana en el proceso._

_Dejó solo a Minato, quién simplemente suspiró._

"_¡Anbu, busquen a Naruto y tráiganlo aquí!"_

* * *

><p>"… ahora ya pueden irse, y no coman a menos de que quieran vomitar en la verdadera prueba de mañana" terminó Kushina. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y se disponían a marchar lejos, el jinchuriki dio un último vistazo a los ojos de Kushina y suspiró.<p>

"Akemi-chan" llamó Naruto recibiendo la mirada de Akemi "… ¿puedes esperarme en el departamento? Te veré más tarde"

La pelinegra quería replicar, pero notó la mirada pegada al suelo de Kushina y asintió con la cabeza.

"_Él y su fetiche de pelirrojas…" _pensó la muchacha con una risita.

"No es un fetiche" replicó Naruto como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Jaja, si claro"

Con esto, el jinchuriki dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Kushina con una sonrisa "¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Naruto amablemente, la pelirroja mayor miró a su… 'hijo' y asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

"Entonces conozco un buen lugar donde conversar"

_OMAKE_

_¿Cuál es el pasatiempo de Akemi?_

"Esto es muy divertido"

Dijo una Akemi sonriente recostada en una cama.

"Tienes razón Akemi-chan"

Comentó Hitomi estando en la misma cama.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba muy sonrojado con una sonrisa pervertida y un poco de sangre cayendo de su nariz, de vez en cuando pintaba o dibujaba algo en un cuadro que tenía en frente.

La escena frente a él era muy… excitante

Se encontraban Akemi y Hitomi completamente desnudas, como el día en que nacieron... Hitomi se encontraba por encima de Akemi y Akemi la abrazaba de la cintura atrayéndola a ella y juntando sus muy bien dotados bustos. La mano de Akemi viajó hasta el trasero de Hitomi y dio un fuerte apretón, sacando un gemido por parte de Hitomi.

De un momento a otro, Naruto soltaba risitas muy similares a las de su maestro, el cuadro que pintaba mostraba la escena erótica frente a él. Solo que el cabello y algunas facciones de sus novias cambiaron… se preguntarán por qué, bueno, básicamente Naruto vendía ese tipo de cuadros eróticos y resulta que las personas (En su mayoría hombres) pagaban muy, muy bien.

* * *

><p><span><em>En la base de Akatsuki<em>

* * *

><p>"¿Ya colocaron el cuadro?" preguntó una figura de cabello naranja con ojos de color morado con anillos alrededor de la pupila.<p>

"¡Ya casi, jefecito!" respondió un hombre de cabello negro y una máscara de color naranja. La base de Akatsuki era muy colorida, y los miembros estaban sentados en sillones cómodos observando la televisión y Tobi se encontraba subiendo una escalera con un gran cuadro que representaba una escena erótica de tres mujeres en poses muy provocativas.

"El arte es una explosión hn... poned ya mi novela"

"No, no lo es, el arte es eterno"

"¡Kakuzu, oye, Kakuzu, ¿Dónde estás pagano de mierda?!" exclamó Hidan entrando en la sala.

"¿Han visto a Kakuzu grupo de paganos?"

"Fue a 'vengarse' o algo así" respondió Tobi.

Justo cuando Tobi estaba a punto de colgar el cuadro, su pie se resbaló del escalón y cayó directo contra la televisión, rompiéndola y destrozando el cuadro en el proceso.

"¡TOBI!"

"Yo no fui"

* * *

><p><span><em>Volviendo con Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Realmente soy un pervertido" <em>pensó Naruto observando la escena frente a él, ahora las mujeres tomaron las cosas más a fondo y ahora Hitomi se encontraba mordisqueando uno de los pezones color coral de Akemi. En todo momento la pelinegra soltando pequeños gemidos y quejidos mientras que sus condiciones de mujer se frotaban entre sí y sus piernas estaban envueltas en las de la otra.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la pared se derrumbó causando que una pequeña nube de polvo se levantara. Se pudo observar la figura masculina de una persona parada en el agujero, cuando el humo se disipó dejó ver a Kakuzu con un par de escopetas en sus manos.

"¡Tardé mucho tiempo, pero finalmente me vengaré por mi dine-!" cuando el miembro de Akatsuki notó que nadie le prestaba atención, miró más detenidamente el lugar y se congeló.

Lo siguiente que se podía ver era un cohete humano impulsado por sangre elevándose hacia el cielo.

"_Volveré…"_

_De nuevo en la base de Akatsuki_

Era de noche y todos estaban afuera para observar el cielo nocturno, de repente Tobi señala algo en el cielo.

"¡Miren, es un Akatsuki volador, pidan un deseo!" exclamó con una voz infantil.

"Desearía que Kakuzu estrellara su rostro en la tierra frente a mi" murmuró Hidan. El akatsuki volador desvió su curso y fue rápidamente hacia ellos "¡Cubranse!" exclamó Pain tirandose a un lado, todos lo miraron raro pues nadie más hizo eso.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!"

El pobre Kakuzu cayó directamente frente a Hidan, su cabeza hundida en el suelo dejando ver solamente sus piernas y...

"¡JAJAJAJA, Kakuzu utiliza calzoncillos de Hello Kitty!" Rió Hidan seguido de todos los demás.

"¡Estaban de oferta!"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, esperaré con ansias sus review al igual que ustedes esperaran el siguiente capítulo. (Llamaré pulgar arriba a 'Agregarme a favoritos' o 'Seguir esta historia')**

**Como ya dije también en mi otra historia, estaré bastante ocupado estos días por lo cual las actualizaciones serán más tardías.**

**¡NO SE OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEW, SUS FLECHITAS HACIA ARRIBA (FAVORITOS Y SEGUIR) Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, SINO TEDDY VA MORIR!**

** Pulgar arriba si les ha gustado la paliza que pasó Mizuki :v**


	7. Reconciliación

**¡Hola a todos! terminé un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Haré este saludo lo más rápido posible, agradezco a todos quienes dejan sus comentarios y muy especialmente a los que me agregaron a favoritos y siguen esta historia.**

**Lo siento si no coloco unas aclaraciones, estoy muy, muy corto de tiempo.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 7<em>

El viento fresco de la noche mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, el cielo contemplaba las estrellas y la luna llena brillando e iluminando toda la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Los aldeanos caminando por las calles, deteniéndose en restaurantes o simplemente pasando el tiempo con su familia.

Dos personas se encontraban entre esos aldeanos, dos personas que eran motivos de miradas, una de odio, otra de lujuria. Un hombre de unos 15 o 16 años, llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, sandalias ninjas de color negro, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso y sobre ésta un chaleco de color negro con el interior de color naranja. Un pequeño contenedor de calabaza se encontraba colgando de su cadera con una cuerda, probablemente para guardar sake. En lugar de un hitai-ate común, era una simple venda de color negro, largo dejando que ondee con el viento, y el símbolo de la voluntad de fuego pintada en color naranja fuego. En su espalda se encuentra una funda de color plateado.

La otra, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, tenía la piel ligeramente pálida, unos hermosos ojos violetas que en ese momento mostraban alegría, timidez y nerviosismo. Llevaba el típico uniforme de jounin, un chaleco táctico de color verde, unos pantalones jounin negros y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su hitai-ate se encontraba orgullosamente puesto en su frente.

"**¡Jajajajajaja, esto es como una cita, te dije que tienes un fetiche!" **rió Hitomi en la mente de Naruto. Su jinchuriki se sonrojó levemente y cortó la conexión mental que los unía, caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al lugar más sagrado que puede existir en el universo: Ichiraku Ramen.

"Mhmm, ramen" murmuró Naruto mientras que un poco de saliva caía de su boca.

"Mhmm, ramen" murmuró Kushina tenebrosamente igual a Naruto.

Una vez pasado el momento ramen, entraron al stand y rápidamente fueron recibidos por Teuchi y su hija. El lugar estaba vacío, debido a que cierta… persona, traía muy mala fama para ellos, pero eso no desanimaba a la familia a seguir siendo amables.

"¡Hola Naruto-kun, Kushina-san!" saludó Teuchi con una sonrisa presente en su rostro "¿Qué pedirán?"

"Dame lo de siempre Jii-san" respondió Naruto alegremente.

"Uh, hace mucho tiempo que no he vuelto jeje, ¿Todavía hacen ramen de sal?" preguntó Kushina nerviosamente. Teuchi miró a la pelirroja con curiosidad, no muchas personas pedían eso, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar?

"Enseguida"

Y ambos quedaron solos, en un silencio incómodo hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

"Quieres preguntarme algo ¿sí o no?" preguntó Naruto.

La pelirroja miró a Naruto con un poco de sorpresa antes de suspirar y mirar el suelo con tristeza "… ¿Cómo has estado?" susurró.

"No me quejo" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "¿Y tú?"

"He mejorado un poco… antes me volví fría y distante… como una Emo, pero creo que ahora estoy mejor" dijo levantando la mirada y dándole una sonrisa muy forzada. "¿Te has hecho fuerte? Por lo que me comentó Jiraiya estás a un nivel muy alto"

Naruto se rascó la nuca "No lo sé… nunca he probado mi verdadera fuerza, para ser sincero" respondió Naruto adoptando una posición de pensamiento. Kushina volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo con tristeza, aunque estaban hablando parecían que estaban más lejos que nunca.

El jinchuriki miró a la pelirroja y notó lo triste que estaba, gracias a su habilidad para sentir un poco las emociones se dio cuenta de que su felicidad estaba por el suelo. Con un suspiro, Naruto se inclinó hacia ella e hizo su movimiento, agarró el mentón de la mujer mayor, obligándola a mirarlo.

Kushina intentó desviar la mirada para que no vea sus ojos, pero al ver el rostro de Naruto de esa forma la hipnotizó. Los ojos azules se reunieron con los de color violeta, Naruto sonrió suavemente mientras que un poco de viento agitaba su cabello.

"Escúchame ¿Si?" preguntó Naruto, su sonrisa se amplió mostrando un poco de sus dientes. Kushina podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas creciendo rápidamente, "No me importa el pasado, no me importa el futuro, solo me importa el presente. Y en este presente, puedo sentirte triste, aunque no tengo recuerdos muy bonitos que digamos de mi infancia… todavía te recuerdo"

Kushina no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de Naruto, por un momento pudo ver un poco de dolor pero rápidamente cambiaron, mostrando solamente sinceridad y cariño. _"Nunca me han tratado así antes…" _pensó Kushina con un suspiro feliz, se sentía alegre, se sentía con _esperanza. _

"Recuerdo a la mujer pelirroja amable con todos los que lo rodean, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer que puede encontrar la parte buena de hasta el ser más oscuro. La mujer que puede ver bondad… en gente como nosotros" susurró Naruto, refiriéndose a su trabajo como asesino, todavía pensando que estaba mal aunque la charla con Hitomi había ayudado. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kushina con su otra mano y la miró directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera viendo su alma "¿Dónde está esa mujer ahora…?"

Por primera vez en su vida, Kushina se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir, parecía que las palabras murieron en su garganta, su corazón se aceleró y su mente corría a mil por hora en un intento de encontrar una respuesta. Se sentía como si no mereciera esas palabras, después de todo ella fue una de las causas que causó mucho dolor a su 'hijo'

"Yo… yo" balbuceó Kushina, incapaz de encontrar respuesta desvió sus ojos hacia un costado mostrando tristeza de nuevo "No sé donde está…"

Naruto soltó una suave risa y volvió a hacer que la mire, ella quedó completamente sorprendida por las acciones del ninja rubio. Naruto acarició su cabello rojo con suavidad, observando las hebras rojas con un brillo especial en los ojos, Kushina no había visto esa mirada nunca en nadie, eran ojos que mostraban _admiración._

"Tu cabello rojo… es hermoso" susurró Naruto divagando, hasta que volvió a tierra "¿Todavía no lo entiendes?" preguntó Naruto, su voz completamente suave y reconfortante "Esa mujer está justo aquí, justo ahora, enfrente de mí y frente a toda la aldea. Una kunoichi fuerte, decidida y hermosa… Te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Dónde está ella?"

"E-ella, e-está…" comenzó Kushina tartamudeando, respiró un par de veces y cerró los ojos para luego mirar a Naruto, tiernamente recostó su mejilla contra la palma del hombre causando un pequeño sonrojo en Naruto "Ella está aquí"

"En este mismo instante"

"Frente a ti y toda la aldea"

"¡Kushina Uzumaki está aquí-ttebane!"

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Naruto se encontraban Hitomi y Nozomi observando la televisión comiendo palomitas, ambas empezaron a derramar lágrimas y a abrazarse para llorar en el hombro de la otra.

Autor: Hmm, tal vez Deidara pague mucho por esto…

Siguiendo con la historia.

El tierno momento iba a continuar, lo único que faltaba para que sea perfecto era un beso y un coro de arpas, un par de querubines, y personas diciendo 'ahhh' de manera tierna. El momento fue interrumpido por…

"¡El ramen ya está listo!"

Casi al instante, la pareja de ninjas se tensaron y regresaron a sus posiciones, completamente congelados en sus asientos. Teuchi llegó con una montaña de tazones de ramen sobre su cabeza, brazos y dos en sus hombros al igual que Ayame. Al ver a la pareja, ambos miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" preguntó Teuchi.

"Ejem, ejem, no, por supuesto que no" respondió Naruto tosiendo falsamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema, Naruto preguntó "¿Por qué no hay clientes Jii-san?"

"Oh, eso…" Teuchi dio una sonrisa forzada "Al parecer a muchas personas no le gusta el ramen…"

Naruto y Kushina se miraron para luego mirar fuera del stand, justo al otro lado de la calle había otro stand de ramen y la gente pululaban en todo el stand con varios billetes en sus manos.

"¡Pero no se preocupen!" aseguró Teuchi ahora sí, sonriendo de manera sincera "Gracias a ustedes, ganamos dinero como para sobrevivir unos… 2 años sin clientes" dijo el cocinero alegremente.

Los cuatro compartieron una risa.

* * *

><p><span><em>Al día siguiente<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto despertó con un bostezo, estiró sus extremidades y se frotó los ojos. Su novia de cabello negro soltó un tierno gemido de disgusto y despertó debido al movimiento que hizo Naruto, el jinchuriki se levantó de la cama en solo unos bóxers dejando ver su cuerpo, lo curioso era una cicatriz en su pecho, que iba desde su hombro hasta su pectoral.<p>

"Prepararé el desayuno" dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Bien… ¡Pero no ramen!"

"Maldita sea" murmuró Naruto.

* * *

><p>La pareja llegó caminando hasta estar de pie justo en el campo de entrenamiento, notaron la presencia de sus otras dos compañeras de equipo, ambas sosteniéndose el estómago rugiendo en agonía.<p>

"¡Hola!" saludó Akemi con una brillante sonrisa.

Un aura depresiva apareció bajo las cabezas de las gemelas.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sin haber desayunado?" preguntaron ambas al unísono con su mirada en depresión. Naruto y Akemi se miraron durante unos segundos, y luego volvieron su mirada hacia la rubia y la pelirroja.

"¿Enserio tomaron esa 'amenaza'?" preguntó Naruto haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

"Uh, claro, ella dijo que no debíamos comer ¿Cierto?" contestó Narumi con nerviosismo.

"Corrección lo que dijo fue…"

"_Y la verdadera prueba para ser genin comienza mañana" indicó Kushina mirando a sus alumnos en el tejado "Y os recomiendo que no coman nada… o van a vomitar"_

"Exacto" declaró Akemi "Ella nunca dijo que no podíamos desayunar…"

Al siguiente segundo, las dos gemelas Uzumaki se tiraron al suelo cómicamente con sus articulaciones haciendo contracciones, oh matarían a su madre por eso. Mientras que los caza-recompensas estallaban en carcajadas, una pequeña nube de humo apareció en una rama.

"¿Quién es el que está hablando?"

La ceja de Naruto se crispó y su risa al instante cesó al reconocer esa molesta voz que solo podía pertenecer a una persona en el mundo entero, esa voz que intentó pervertirlo millones de veces… hasta lograrlo. Esa voz que estaba ahí cuando eran golpeados por mujeres furiosas, esa voz que lo molestaba cada mañana debido a que lo levantaba temprano…

"Pues yo soy el único, el inigualable, la persona que todo lo puede, el indestructible-"

"El vejete, el estúpido, el hentai y el basurero de la humanidad"

"¡El vejete, el estúpido, el hentai y el basurero de la humanidad!... espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!"

Casi instantáneamente todos estallaron en carcajadas, el sannin miró con ira a su derecha para notar a Kushina golpeando al pobre árbol en un ataque de risa descontrolado. La pelirroja se encontraba en su uniforme común, a excepción de una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

"Me alegro que ya estéis todos aquí" comentó Kushina con una sonrisa. Narumi y Akemi miraron a su kaa-chan con los ojos abiertos, la miraron mejor pensando que era otra persona. Ya no estaba con esa mirada fría y con esa aura negra, ahora se encontraba con una sonrisa sincera y un aura de calidad y vida.

"¡Muy bien gakis, ahora comienza la verdadera prueba genin!" exclamó Jiraiya con una sonrisa gigante "¡Akemi, Narumi, Kasumi, su misión: Recuperar las campanas que tiene Kushina!" ahora, Kushina levantó sus dedos mostrando tres cascabeles de color plateado, los objetos tintinearon antes de que Kushina desaparezca de la rama.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto, tu misión: Impresióname!" rugió Jiraiya. En cuestión de segundos, Jiraiya extendió su brazo bloqueando un poderoso golpe de Naruto, el golpe creó una onda de choque que lanzó a Jiraiya hacia atrás con Naruto empujando su puño hacia delante, la rama se rompió bruscamente y ambos ninjas desaparecieron de la vista.

"¡Vamos Narumi-chan, Kasumi-chan!" dijo Akemi mirando a sus compañeras con una sonrisa "¡Debemos encontrar a Kushina-sensei y robarle los cascabeles!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Akemi, Narumi y Kasumi<em>

_VS_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

* * *

><p>Las tres mujeres ninja aterrizaron en un claro en el campo de entrenamiento, miraron a su alrededor con rostros serios mientras que el viento agitaba el césped bajo sus pies. Akemi cerró los ojos unos momentos y flexionó sus piernas.<p>

Unos segundos después, ella junto con las otras dos saltaron hacia arriba para esquivar cientos de cadenas de chakra saliendo del suelo. Las cadenas se elevaron hasta la altura de las muchachas y empezaron a moverse como si fueran serpientes.

Kushina apareció en el aire con dos cadenas en sus manos, una mirada feroz en los ojos violetas de Kushina. La pelirroja mayor hizo un movimiento con sus cadenas, haciendo que las cadenas en sus manos se agitaran hacia las mujeres para azotarlas, en las cadenas salieron unas espinas de metal. Akemi miró a sus compañeras y éstas asintieron.

La pelinegra agarró las muñecas de ambas y las lanzó hacia arriba, impulsando a las gemelas hacia arriba y Akemi hacia abajo, esquivando las cadenas. Mientras que seguían elevándose, Narumi y Kasumi formaron un sello muy conocido.

"**¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **exclamaron las gemelas, detrás de ellas aparecieron en un poof de humo cientos o miles de ellas. Narumi fue agarrada del brazo con un clon de la pelirroja menor, y viceversa, fueron lanzadas hacia Kushina a una gran velocidad.

Kasumi y Narumi juntaron sus manos y el viento empezó a arremolinarse en las palmas unidas de las niñas. Un rasengan del triple del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto se formó y ambas extendieron sus manos hacia su madre.

Kushina sonrió al ver las miradas feroces de sus hijas, formó rápidamente un escudo de cadenas que la cubrieron a ella para protegerse. El rasengan chocó contra el escudo, las cadenas hicieron un ruido de romperse y quebrarse. Sin embargo, el rasengan fue incapaz de de atravesar por completo la defensa.

Una cadena de chakra golpeó a ambas Uzumaki en el estómago, quitándoles el aire y enviándolas hacia el suelo. Las cadenas alrededor de Kushina desaparecieron para dar a la pelirroja mayor una visión de su entorno, sus ojos se abrieron en shock al sentir una palma agarrando su tobillo.

Miró hacia abajo para ver algo sorprendente, Akemi terminando unas señales de mano con una sola. Llevó su mano a la boca y apretó su palma en un puño.

**"¡Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Elemento fuego: Lanzallamas)!"**  
>Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Kushina al ver como Akemi exhalaba una gran cantidad de fuego, exactamente como un lanzallamas. Llevó su cuerpo hacia abajo, dejando que la fuerza de gravedad haga su trabajo, esquivó por muy poco las llamas pero Akemi seguía sosteniendo su tobillo.<br>La pelinegra sonrió mientras que lanzaba a Kushina al piso, con gran fuerza dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y la tiraba hacia abajo. Su cuerpo giró un par de veces antes de desplegarse y sacar un kunai.  
>Las piernas de Kushina chocaron contra el suelo, haciendo que la tierra debajo de ella se estremezca y forme un cráter. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Akemi cayendo con su mirada fija en Kushina, empezó a hacer señales de mano y Kushina esperó el ataque. Esto causó una sonrisa en el rostro de Akemi.<p>

"**¡Futon: ****Kaze no shotto (Elemento viento: Disparo de aire)!" **

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron en shock completo al escuchar una voz a su derecha, giró su cabeza rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kasumi exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, la pelirroja mayor se cubrió con los brazos, hizo una mueca al sentir muchos cortes contra sus brazos y luego fue impulsada hacia atrás.

"¡Mi turno!"

Para la mala suerte de Kushina, Narumi apareció corriendo hacia ella, saltó y pateó a Kushina en la espalda con tanta fuerza que detuvo a Kushina casi al instante y dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás. Narumi sonrió victoriosamente, esa mirada se acabó al ver el cuerpo de Kushina desaparecer en un poof de humo.

La pelirroja apareció detrás de Narumi y antes de lo que Narumi supiera, unas cadenas envolvieron su cuerpo.

"¡Narumi-chan!" exclamó Kasumi corriendo hacia su hermana con un rasengan en su mano derecha, una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Kushina. Agarró con más fuerza la cadena con la cual había envuelto a Narumi y luego hizo un movimiento de latigazo para elevar a su hija. Posteriormente, empezó a girar a Narumi causando que la rubia se mareara e hiciera ruidos de arcadas.

"_V-voy a vomitar" _pensó Narumi con el rostro verde, cuando Kasumi estaba a una buena distancia, Kushina lanzó a Narumi contra Kasumi. Haciendo que ambas hermanas chocaran y salieran volando hacia atrás para luego chocar contra un árbol.

"**¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)!" **exclamó Akemi apareciendo en cuclillas debajo de Kushina con su mirada hacia arriba. La pelirroja mayor se tensó y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la bola de fuego que exhaló Akemi, sin embargo gruñó de dolor cuando una parte de su brazo quedó quemado, dejando expuesto un poco de carne quemada.

"_¡Eso duele!" _pensó Kushina haciendo una mueca, llevó su mano para cubrir la herida y saltó hacia atrás para quedar parada en una rama. Se cortó una parte de su pantalón, la empapó con agua que tenía en su cantimplora para luego envolverla en la herida.

"**¡No terminamos, Kaa-san!" **

Narumi y Kasumi aparecieron en el aire frente a Kushina, sus rasgos se volvieron más salvajes, el cabello rubio de Narumi ganó mechones de color rojo sangre, sus ojos se volvieron de color rubí rasgados, sus uñas de las manos y pies se hicieron garras y las marcas de bigotes se profundizaron. El pelo de Kasumi ganó un par de mechones dorados, el mechón que le atravesaba su rostro se volvió dorado y sus ojos se volvió rojo al igual que su hermana.

Las gemelas Uzumaki soltaron un rugido, creando una onda que chocó contra Kushina y rompiendo la rama en la que estaba.

"_Estoy muy orgullosa hijas" _pensó Kushina con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien que sus alumnos no estaban en el nivel en el que se les clasificaban. La nueva generación traía más de una de esas personas extrañas que eran prodigios, cada uno de una manera diferente. Akemi apareció junto a sus compañeras y sonrió.

Con una sonrisa serena, Kushina empezó a desenvainar lentamente una katana que se encontraba en su cadera.

"**Uzumaki dansu: Kurimuzon oshioki (Danza Uzumaki: Castigo carmesí)" **murmuró Kushina, los ojos de las gemelas se abrieron. La katana de Kushina brilló de un intenso color rojo para que luego Narumi y Kasumi y Akemi salieran disparadas hacia atrás gritando de dolor debido a unas líneas carmesí que aparecían por todos lados.

Kushina miró a sus genin tumbados en el suelo, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones.

Inconscientemente, Naruto se estremeció y pensó en su gama-chan.

Akemi se levantó lentamente y con dificultad del suelo, al igual que sus otras dos compañeras. Los cortes en todo sus cuerpos sangraban, manchando sus ropas.

"No quería recurrir a esto…" murmuró Akemi seriamente. Era una técnica fatal, clasificada S, súper secreta y solo ella y Naruto la sabían. Formó una señal de mano y…

"**¡Oiroke no jutsu!" **

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron cuando fue rodeada de… mujeres desnudas, todas se acercaron hacia Kushina y empezaron a tocarla sensualmente por todo el cuerpo.

La mirada de Narumi y Kasumi cayó al suelo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, una de las mujeres besó la mejilla de Kushina y otro empezó a frotar sus tetas.

"¡Akemi, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!" Rugió Kushina con el rostro rojo de vergüenza e ira, en un rápido movimiento, sus cadenas destrozaron todos los clones. "¡Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para-!"

Tintineo-tintineo

Akemi se paró orgullosamente para revelar que sostenía tres campanas entre sus dedos.

"¿Cómo…?" susurró Kushina cuando lo supo de inmediato, fue justo cuando una de las mujeres empezó a tocar cierta… parte… de abajo…

"¡Ganamos sensei!" declaró Akemi haciendo la señal de paz con sus dedos. Kushina desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a la pelinegra con nueve mechones de pelo ondeando libremente por la ira.

"¿Qué clase de jutsu fue ese jovencita?" preguntó Kushina tenebrosamente y empezando a estirar las mejillas de Akemi.

"¡Gomen, gomen, no tenía otra opción! Itai" gimió Akemi derramando un par de lágrimas cómicas de dolor. Suspirando, Kushina dejó los cachetes de Akemi y miró a su grupo con una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Bien, ya son oficialmente genin de konoha!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Uzumaki Naruto<em>

_VS_

_Jiraiya_

* * *

><p>Maestro y alumno se detuvieron en una zona llena de árboles, Naruto apareció en una rama en cuclillas y miró frente a él para notar a Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Se quedaron completamente en silencio, simplemente observaron a su oponente para esperar a la persona que haga el primer movimiento.<p>

Pero Naruto no era una persona de mucha paciencia, así que llevó su mano derecha para desenvainar su katana. Los ojos de Jiraiya se estrecharon al instante e hizo unas señales de mano para luego inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.

"**¡Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento fuego: gran bala en llamas)!" **exclamó Jiraiya al tiempo que escupía una gran cantidad de llamas que empezaron a ir hacia Naruto a una gran velocidad. El jinchuriki sonrió mientras que desenvainaba su katana y ésta era envuelta en fuego azul.

"**¡Hi no kōgeki no obi (Ataque de la andana de fuego)!" **gritó Naruto mientras que saltaba hacia el frente para hacer frente a las llamas de Jiraiya. Con un movimiento de su katana, el fuego naranja fue consumido completamente por un fuego de color azul-celeste. De entre las llamas salió Naruto directo hacia Jiraiya con su katana apuntando hacia el frente.

El sapo sabio hizo un par de señales con sus manos y luego los llevó hacia abajo, en una explosión de humo apareció un sapo bastante grande con todo su cuerpo blindado con unas placas de metal negro. El sapo llevó su 'brazo' blindado hacia el frente, la espada chocó contra la armadura y los ojos del sapo y Jiraiya se estrecharon cuando escucharon el metal negro haciendo un sonido de ruptura.

Antes de que el sapo quedara sin brazo, Jiraiya saltó por encima de su invocación y propinó a Naruto una poderosa patada en el rostro que lo envió al suelo. El sannin de cabello blanco aterrizó sobre la cabeza del sapo haciendo unas cuantas señales de mano, la invocación empezó a inflar su estómago y sus mejillas, como si inhalara una gran cantidad de aire.

"**¡Katon: Gamayu Endan (Elemento fuego: Gran Lanzallamas de Aceite de Sapo)!" **

El sapo empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de aceite, Jiraiya exhaló un gran torrente de fuego que al contacto del aceite, formaron un torrente de llamas que iba directo hacia donde Naruto había aterrizado.

Naruto se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad y al ver el ataque en formación maldijo, no había una fuente de agua cerca y no tenía la habilidad del nidaime para crear agua utilizando las partículas del aire. Sin otra opción, empezó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: ****Kurai chikyū no bōei (Elemento tierra: defensa de tierra oscura)!" **varios pilares de tierra salieron del suelo y empezaron a entrelazarse entre sí a una velocidad increíble, el jutsu de fuego chocó contra la defensa. Naruto vio a sus costados el fuego abrazador que pasaba a su lado debido a que los pilares hacían su trabajo.

Jiraiya veía con una sonrisa, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Naruto movió sus manos de manera extraña, los pilares cambiaron de forma y ahora eran unas lanzas de tierra que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad.

Al ver el peligro, el sapo desapareció en una explosión de humo, el sannin empezó a mover su cuerpo de manera tan ágil que no era propio de su edad. Logrando esquivar todos los ataques, su cuerpo quedó doblado en varias direcciones para permitir que las lanzas avanzaran sin hacerle daño.

"¡Arriba ero-sennin!"

Una voz proveniente del cielo sobresaltó a Jiraiya, miró hacia arriba solo para notar a Naruto descendiendo hacia él a gran velocidad con su katana listo para matar. Apretó los dientes, y un segundo después, Naruto cortó a su sensei por la mitad.

No se sorprendió cuando dicho sensei desapareció para dejar… ¿Una muñeca sistem? Naruto miró con asco a su sensei quien apareció en otra rama. Agarró el juguete inflable y saltó hacia el otro lado del campo de enfrentamiento.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO ERO-SENNIN?!" Preguntó Naruto con desdén mirando esa cosa.

Su oponente se encogió de hombros "No pienses mal de mí, solo quería ser más original a la hora de hacer un Kawarimi… además es para lograr justo lo que quería"

Naruto notó una sonrisa en los labios de Jiraiya, la muñeca sistem de repente fue cubierta por un brillo de color dorado para luego… ¡BUM! La explosión causó que Naruto saliera volando hacia un costado para romper varios árboles a su paso.

"¡Muñeca sistem explosiva, oh yeah!" gritó Jiraiya con una carcajada.

"¡Le diré a Kushina-sensei!" chilló Naruto como un niño de 5 años, Jiraiya palideció antes de salir saltando hacia Naruto a una gran velocidad. Ahora debía golpearlo tanto hasta el punto en el que no recordara eso.

Mientras que saltaba, se encontró con Naruto saliendo de entre unas ramas, llevó su puño hacia delante para intentar propinar un puñetazo en el rostro del sannin. Jiraiya sonrió y esquivó el puño con facilidad y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando ese 'Naruto' explotó como si fuera dinamita, esto causó que Jiraiya salte hacia atrás y se cubra con los brazos para intentar cubrirse. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol, deteniéndolo pero lastimando su espalda.

Unos cables ninja envolvieron su cuerpo, atándolo fuertemente. Su sangre se congeló, _"Esto no son hilos ninja comunes" _pensó Jiraiya, eran demasiado gruesos para ser siquiera 'hilos' tenían el grosor de una cadena, miró sus ataduras y miró que tenían en toda su extensión un sello de Fuinjutsu.

"_El gaki es bueno, muy bueno, no debí subestimarlo" _pensó Jiraiya, entre las ramas apareció Naruto terminando unas señales de mano. Al terminar su puño derecho se encontraba cubierto de una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, el sonido de los rayos chisporroteando llenó el lugar.

"**¡Raiton: Dai Raiken (Elemento rayo: Gran puño eléctrico)!" **el sannin no tuvo otra opción que cerrar los ojos para intentar soportar el dolor lo más que pudo. El puño de Naruto se enterró en su estómago, quitándole el aire y su comida, el golpe fue tan poderoso que rompió el tronco como una explosión y tiró a Jiraiya hacia atrás.

Se reincorporó con mucha dificultad para recuperar el aire, llevó su mano a su estómago y gimió de dolor "Maldita sea, eso duele" pensó Jiraiya haciendo una mueca.

"¿Demasiado para tus viejos huesos?" preguntó Naruto aterrizando frente a él, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, estaba lleno de heridas y cortes y quemaduras. Se veía mucho más maltrecho que Jiraiya.

"Todavía puedo seguir gaki"

"**¡Ya muéstrales nuestro poder Naruto-kun!" **exclamó Hitomi haciendo un mohín, estaba intentando persuadir a Naruto desde hace un rato pero Naruto se negaba.

"_No puedo… todavía, no queremos causar demasiados destrozos" _contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, recibió un gemido de molestia por parte de Hitomi. Entonces, Naruto hizo el sello de carnero, Jiraiya observó con curiosidad a Naruto al sentir como el suelo debajo de sus pies empezaba a temblar.

Justo en ese momento, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, haciendo que se desconcentre y cayera al suelo completamente exhausto, su ceja se crispó cuando una sola persona podía hacerle sentir esa sensación, era una sensación perturbadoramente aterradora para su bolsillo.

"_Maldita sea, Akemi" _pensó Naruto, si un conjunto de ropa era destrozado, ella compraría cinco más.

El peliblanco miró a su alumno con orgullo, sin duda había mejorado increíblemente mucho en esos dos años y medio que lo había dejado.

"Muy bien Naruto" felicitó Jiraiya con una sonrisa, empezó a caminar hacia su alumno y le puso una mano en el hombro "Ya has superado tu primera prueba"

"¿Prueba?"

"De seguro Kushina te dijo sobre las condiciones más 'especiales' de tu rango actual" respondió Jiraiya haciendo un par de comillas con sus dedos.

"Ah, cierto"

"¿Quieres ir al hospital?"

"Nah, solo necesito un par de vendas y un poco de comida" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa "Vamos a ver como lo han hecho las chicas"

Jiraiya resopló "¿Seguro de que esa es la verdadera razón para ir a verlas?"

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada "¿No tienes que ir a hacer 'investigación'?"

"¡Oh mi dios, tienes razón, nos vemos luego!"

Con esto, Jiraiya desapareció en un poof de humo.

Envainó su katana de nuevo y observó su brazo lleno de cortes, sonrió para sí mismo cuando un pequeño brillo dorado cubrió sus heridas y éstas empezaron a cerrar lentamente. Miró hacia el cielo y apretó el puño.

"_Muy bien hecho Naruto-kun" _

"_¿Nozomi-chan?"_

"_Sí, estoy aquí, me he aburrido y bueno. Vine a tu cabeza para saber si pasaba algo interesante… y jugar un poco con Hitomi-chan"_

Lo siguiente que Naruto escuchó fue un pequeño gemido de placer. Una gota de sudor bajó de su nuca, podría ir a su mente y hacer… bueno, ya saben, o podía ver si sus compañeras lograron pasar la prueba y ser un equipo genin.

"_Me voy a arrepentir por esto" _pensó Naruto gimiendo de disgusto. Empezó a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaban las muchachas, de uno de los árboles salió una especie de hombre planta con un traje de color negro con nubes rojas.

"Muy… **interesante" **murmuró el monstruo, segundos después un kunai entró profundamente en el árbol. Casi al instante el hombre planta volvió a hundirse en el árbol.

Naruto miró hacia atrás, su mano todavía extendida hacia la dirección donde había lanzado el kunai. "Solo mi imaginación…" murmuró Naruto.

"¡Naruto-kun!"

Oyó un grito frente a él, notó a Akemi junto a Narumi y Kasumi corriendo hacia él. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, fue abordado en un gran abrazo.

"¡Pasamos!" exclamó Narumi con alegría. Kushina apareció frente a la escena y miró con un poco de ira.

"¿No creen que lo matarán así?" preguntó Kushina con un tono de voz que denotaba enojo.

"A-ayuda" gimió Naruto con el rostro azul.

"¡Oh lo siento!" dijeron las tres mujeres para luego salir de él rápidamente.

"Uf, casi muero, ¿Han pasado?"

"Ya te lo habíamos dicho"

"Perdóname por estar luchando por mi vida"

"¿Cómo te fue, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kushina, todas alzaron una ceja ante el sufijo cariñoso, pero al parecer, Naruto no se dio cuenta.

"Pasé"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Kushina con sorpresa _"Entonces lo que dijo Jiraiya era verdad" _

"Entonces vamos a festejarlo" exclamó Kasumi emocionada.

"Escuché que harían una fiesta de graduación en el restaurante akimichi" comentó Narumi.

"¡Vamos entonces!" rugió Kushina empezando a marchar hacia el amanecer.

"Uh, kaa-chan, allá no es" dijo Narumi con nerviosismo.

"Pero aquí está el atardecer" se quejó Kushina como una niñita.

"Eso no quiere decir que sea el camino correcto"

"Pero siempre hay una escena en el que las personas caminan hacia el amanecer"

"¡¿Quieres comer o no?!"

* * *

><p><span><em>OMAKE<em>

_Kakuzu todavía buscando venganza_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tun tun, tururuntun, tururuntu, chachan, chachan, chachan, chachanchanchan" <em>pensaba Kakuzu moviéndose ágilmente entre las sombras (Piensen en la música de misión imposible compuesta por alguien llamado Elfman o algo así) el amante del dinero se pegaba a las paredes para poder pasar inadvertido en los muros de la aldea.

Detrás de él se encontraba Tobi sosteniendo en su mano una radio que estaba tocando una música muy extraña _**(Misión imposible)**_ y ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrirse. Finalmente Kakuzu tuvo suficiente.

"¿Por qué demonios traes esa radio encendida?" preguntó con fastidio.

"Le da un aire más de 'espías' a esto"

Kakuzu gruñó y agarró la radio "¡Dámela!"

"¡No quiero, es mía!"

"¡Dámela maldita sea!"

En un arrebato, Kakuzu palmeó la radio en el suelo, rompiéndola y creando una pequeña fogata.

"Ahora deberás pagar 100.000 ryo Kakuzu-san"

"¡¿100.000?!" exclamó mientras que estaba casi seguro de que a dos de sus corazones le agarró un paro cardiaco. "¡¿Acaso estaba hecha de oro?!"

"Si, de hecho sí"

"¡¿Entonces como se destruyó tan fácilmente?!""

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… timaron a Tobi" dijo Tobi con pesar con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

"¡Eres un idiota, ese era el fondo que teníamos para comprarnos una mejor guarida!"

"Kakuzu-san… ¿por qué llevas eso?" preguntó Tobi señalando el traje de Kakuzu. Dicho traje consistía en un traje de color negro muy ajustado, sobre la cabeza de Kakuzu se "nada de nada" encontraba un antifaz con pequeñas orejitas en la cabeza.

"Es el traje de Batman, lo compré para esta misión de suma importancia"

"Kakuzu-san… ese es el traje de gatubela"

"¡Imposible!" gritó Kakuzu mientras que agitaba su parte posterior "Pero es muy cómodo" agitó su trasero "Es como si no llevara nada de nada" volvió a agitarlo "Nada de nada" recalcó.

Fueron sorprendidos por alguien encendiendo su linterna, era un guardia y al mirarlos todo se quedó congelado.

El ninja de konoha sacó un walkie toki de la nada "¡Alerta, código 69, tenemos a un travesti y al comprador, enviad refuerzos!"

Sin perder el tiempo, Kakuzu apareció frente al guardia y lo agarró del cuello.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el guardia con un jadeo.

"Es gatubela"

"Soy gatube- espera ¡Tobi!"

El niño bueno de Akatsuki aplaudió alegremente mientras que reía.

"¿E-enserio?" preguntó el guardia con los ojos brillando "D-dame un autógrafo"

Debido a esto, Kakuzu se congeló y tiró al hombre en el suelo "¿De verdad?" preguntó esperanzado. "Nunca me han pedido el autógrafo"

"¡Ahí está el travesti!" rugieron unos ninjas corriendo en dirección de ambos.

"Maldita sea" dijeron Tobi y Kakuzu al tiempo que empezaban a correr, dejando a un guardia triste.

"Mi autógrafo" gimió tristemente.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de estar corriendo, Kakuzu logró tirar a Tobi en un edificio y ambos se escondieron. Escucharon a los ninjas pasar de largo en su búsqueda, ambos suspiraron de alivio.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Tobi.

"Ahora debemos buscar al nueve colas" respondió Kakuzu con pose solemne… pose que se veía muy mal debido a su traje.

De repente, todas las luces del edificio antes oscuro ahora mostraba todo el lugar.

"Oh, gracias por la despedida de solteras chicas"

La sangre de Kakuzu se heló, dio media vuelta y se encontró con un grupo de ancianas mirándolo con lujuria en los ojos.

"Mami" susurró Kakuzu, dos corazones más tuvieron un paro cardiaco y ahora solo le quedaba uno. Las ancianas se acercaron a ellos con intenciones perversas, sin otra opción Tobi y Kakuzu se abrazaron y chillaron como nenitas.

_Unos días después_

Luego de días, finalmente Kakuzu llegó a la base arrastrándose todo el camino. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, su traje de 500.000 ryo quedó arruinado y solamente un corazón funcionaba debido a que los otros quedaron muertos después de un paro cardiaco.

El maldito de Tobi lo había abandonado utilizando una técnica de vórtice o algo así, pero no salió intacto, Tobi se tuvo que despedir de sus pantalones y su anillo de Akatsuki.

Ding, dong

Lastimeramente Kakuzu tocó el timbre, una roca se abrió mecánicamente dejando a Kakuzu el paso libre. Sus compañeros, al verlo se lanzaron rápidamente a él, sabiendo que estaba a salvo, Kakuzu suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos.

"Ahora… estoy… a salvo" murmuró, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de dejar de respirar. Un 'piiiiiiiiip' constante llenó la sala y todos vieron con fastidio a Tobi jugando un juego de cirujano online. Tobi se sacó unos audífonos y dijo: "Enseguida vuelvo al juego Naruto" recibió como respuesta un 'okey' extrañamente familiar a cierto jinchuriki de cabello rubio.

"¡Rápido, despejen!" exclamó su líder, todos vieron que el pelinaranja llevaba… ¿un traje de enfermera? Ahogaron carcajadas.

"Es lo único que había para adecuarse a la situación" comentó Pein solemnemente. Sacó de la nada un desfibrilador y puso a Kakuzu bocabajo.

"¿Cuál corazón es el correcto?" preguntó con cuidado.

"Uh… prueba con ese" Hidan señaló una máscara de color azul.

Y así lo hizo pein, sin embargo Kakuzu pareció recibir un ataque epiléptico después de recibir la descarga.

"¿Y ese?" preguntó Sasori señalando uno de color rojo.

La enfermera pein así lo hizo, pero al siguiente instante, Kakuzu estaba expulsando dinero de su trasero.

"¡Tobi sabe, Tobi sabe!" aplaudió Tobi y luego señaló una máscara "Es esa…"

Todos miraron la máscara que señalaba Tobi.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Pein con duda "No creo que Kakuzu sea tan imbécil para colocar su verdadero corazón en esa máscara"

"¿Qué perdemos?"

"Supongo que nada"

"¡Despejen!"

Pein hizo una descarga justo sobre una máscara de… Hello Kitty.

Al siguiente instante Kakuzu tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"¡Estoy vivo!"

"Tienes visitas Kakuzu-san" dijo Tobi para luego abrir la puerta revelando las ancianas de hace unos días.

"Estamos embarazas de ti papachón"

De la nada, Kakuzu sacó una pistola y se lo colocó contra la cabeza "A tomar por culo"

¡Disparo!


	8. Primera misión clase C

**¡YOSH, otro capitulo para vosotros! agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que han comentado, que me agregaron a favoritos y siguen esta historia!**

**¡A rodar!**

**Fecha de actualización Marzo/07/2015 hora (En mi país) 18:25**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 8<em>

_Primera misión rango C_

* * *

><p>"Aquí barrita de pescado… te odio sensei"<p>

"Aquí cabeza de cereza… lo mismo que barrita de pescado"

"¡No se quejen! ¿ven el objetivo?"

"A 5 metros de mi posición"

"7 metros de la mía"

"2 km de mi posición"

"¡¿Dónde mierda estás Naruto?!"

"…En Ichiraku… comiendo ramen"

"¿Cómo sabes dónde está?"

"…soy genial"

"¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!"

Unas voces salían de un arbusto, dicho arbusto se removía inquieto mientras que un pequeño gato de color negro con un listón rojo se encontraba dándose un baño de lengua. Naruto dejó de comer ramen muy a su pesar y empezó a correr hacia la posición de sus compañeros.

El gato se tensó, sus orejas se crisparon y se movieron en dirección de los arbustos. El viento sopló en silencio antes de que tres figuras se abalanzaran contra el objetivo, el gato simplemente se quedó en posición sentada.

"¡Ja, te tenemos!" rugió la rubia con una sonrisa. Entonces, Akemi, Narumi y Kasumi chocaron sus cabezas entre sí. Las tres mujeres soltaron quejidos de dolor mientras que caían al suelo fuera de combate con los ojos en blanco.

Kushina apareció en la cima de un árbol con una mirada de ira, "¡Voy a matarte!" exclamó la pelirroja menor lanzando un shuriken, enserio, esta puta misión debía ser etiquetada como una de clase S. Esta era el intento número 10 para capturar esa cosa, mucho dolor recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que intentaban capturar al gato que parecía tener una especie de poder mágico.

El shuriken fue desviado misteriosamente a un costado del gato, Tora soltó algo que se asemejaba a una risita de burla haciendo que la ira de Kushina aumente aún más. De repente, alguien agarró al gato del cuello. Al instante empezó a arañar a la persona, Uzumaki Naruto le dio al gato una mirada de muerte su rostro estaba cubierto de arañazos y estaban sangrando… mucho. Sus ropas se encontraban hechos jirones y parecía querer lanzar rayos láser de sus ojos para matar al gato.

"**Neko… haces otro movimiento y juro que te mataré" **susurró Naruto fríamente haciendo que la espalda del gato se estremezca.

* * *

><p>"¡Misión cumplida!" exclamó la niña rubia, la pelirroja menor abrazó a su hermana mientras que ambas sonreían ignorando el dolor de arañazos en todo su cuerpo. Akemi tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro luciendo un nuevo par de ropas… con un par de muescas de oro.<p>

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa maligna al gato siendo sofocado por una mujer gorda, _"Más fuerte, mátalo entre esos pliegues de gordura que tienes" _pensó Naruto con malicia. Tora estaba utilizando todos sus ataques más poderosos, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Minato se encontraba en una silla de ruedas con el cuerpo vendado, sonrió al equipo siete frente a él "Muy buen trabajo… ahora veamos que más hay en la lista" dijo mientras sacaba de su escritorio.

"¡Tora-chan!"

La ceja de todo el equipo 7 se crispó, Naruto desenvainó su espada listo para matar al gato sin importarle las consecuencias. Miró hacia atrás para ver simplemente a la dueña de tora. "Miauuuuu" todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Tora pegado al techo, un miau lento escapó de su boca mientras que giraba su cabeza 360 grados para luego gruñir a todos en la habitación y salir por la ventana.

"_Miedo…" _pensaron todos, incluyendo a Hitomi y Nozomi, quien seguía en el Mindscape de Naruto por mera diversión.

"Parece que la misión de buscar a Tora está disponible nuevamente…" Naruto miró al cuarto hokage con la misma mirada que le dio cuando lo golpeó. El rubio jinchuriki agrietó los nudillos y su mirada fría cambió a una enfermizamente dulce.

"Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo sobre darnos una misión de clase C?"

Minato empezó a sudar "N-no, lo siento pero yo no dije-"

Curiosamente, detrás de Naruto apareció una multitud de mujeres en toallas con unas sartenes en las manos mirando a Minato con los ojos rojos demoníacos. Los documentos importantes que tenía en su escritorio empezaron a mojarse con su sudor.

"¿Podrías repetirlo…?"

"¡Es cierto, es cierto, equipo 7 tendrá una misión de clase C!"

Todos vieron con una mirada cautelosa a Naruto, a excepción de Akemi que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa. La ilusión desapareció y Naruto llevó sus manos a la nuca con una risa serena, el hokage empezó a hojear entre sus documentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Bien, aquí está" murmuró "Misión en la tierra de hierro, su misión es encontrar al herrero Ryu Hanmā… se dice que desapareció de su hogar y no se sabe nada de él"

"_¡¿Hanmā?!" _Naruto se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato de su segunda inquilina, Nozomi.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"_No puedo creer que el clan legendario de los herreros siga con una persona…" _murmuró Nozomi con los ojos abiertos.

"_**¿Quiénes son Nee-chan?" **_preguntó Hitomi mirando a Nozomi con preocupación.

"_En mi tiempo, los Hanmā, como su nombre lo indica (Hanmā: Martillo) eran un increíble grupo de herreros que podían reparar cualquier cosa hecha de metal, incluso hacerlas más poderosas con la habilidad que posee su propia alma…"_

"_¿El poder de sus almas…?"_

"_Así es, pueden reparar cualquier cosa y al hacerlo pueden hacer que un arma cambie de forma y se haga incluso más fuerte. Intenté forjar una espada similar a la que ellos hacían… causé una gran explosión que tomó varias vidas…" _ Aunque Naruto no podía verla realmente, podía sentir que empezaba a derramar lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

"_Lo más cercano a sus armas que pude crear fue la katana que tienes tú"_

"_Wow, sin duda debieron haber sido muy poderosos"_

"_En efecto, pero eso mismo fue lo que causó su destrucción. Igual a la destrucción que sufrió Uzushiogakure, los últimos supervivientes se dispersaron y esa es toda la historia."_

"_¿Los de Tetsu no Kuni saben esto?"_

"_Dudo mucho de que incluso ese tal Ryu supiera de sus propias habilidades…"_

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Kushina con una sonrisa brillante "¡Mañana partimos a las 700 horas en la puerta principal de konoha!"

"Hai"

* * *

><p><span><em>Timeskip <em>

_Al día siguiente_

* * *

><p>El equipo 7 se encontraba ya con su equipaje en la espalda mirando la tierra exterior, fuera de los muros de la aldea. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia <em>"Extrañaba salir y explorar el mundo" <em>pensó con una risa mental.

"¿Cuánto tiempo será el viaje Kaa-sensei?" preguntó Kasumi todavía frotándose los ojos para sacarse el sueño.

"Yo creo que en uno días estaremos ahí" respondió Kushina encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio jinchuriki hizo aparecer en un poof de humo un humeante tazón de ramen para luego empezar a comerlo "¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Akemi lo golpeó en la cabeza "No hables con la boca llena" regañó la pelinegra.

"Lo siento Akemi-chan" disculpándose, Naruto tragó todos sus fideos y empezó a saltar de un árbol a otro "¡Como líder del equipo os ordeno que mováis el culo!" Kushina hizo un mohín mientras que veía a Naruto alejarse "¡No es justo, yo soy la sensei!" gritó Kushina como una niña pequeña antes de que el grupo de mujeres siguiera a Naruto.

Al caer el sol ya se encontraban en unas tiendas de campaña alrededor de una fogata. Obviamente, Naruto y Akemi compartían una sola tienda de campaña muy para celos de Kasumi y Narumi… y aunque lo negara, Kushina también.

En medio de la noche Naruto abrió los ojos con cansancio _"Debo mear" _pensó mientras que salía de su lecho y se dirigía afuera. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con cansancio y un bostezo escapó de sus labios, al salir vio con curiosidad la figura de Kushina sentada en un tronco mientras que observaba el fuego.

El jinchuriki se acercó lentamente detrás de ella y le agarró del hombro "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto. Kushina se sorprendió por un momento al ser agarrada desprevenida, pero estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Si… solo estaba pensando, eso es todo" respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía levemente.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"La vida, supongo"

Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire, finalmente luego de unos minutos Naruto habló "¿Qué pasó entre Minato y Tú?"

"Es… privado" respondió Kushina mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Kushina movió los dedos de sus pies como si estuviera pensando. "Simplemente… perdimos el sentimiento, nuestra relación no funcionaría mucho más tiempo y llegó al punto de ruptura… son cosas que simplemente pasan además él…" Kushina cerró su boca herméticamente mientras que un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

"Bueno digamos que él no es… una persona con el cual se pueda tener sexo…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!**/ ¡¿QUÉ?!/ **_¡¿QUÉ?!" _Tres voces preguntaron simultáneamente, uno de Naruto, otro de Hitomi y otro de Nozomi.

El sonrojo en Kushina aumentó a niveles cósmicos "Nunca tuvimos sexo… dice tener un trauma o algo así"

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"¡Cállate o despertarás a todos!" regañó Kushina tapando la boca a Naruto.

"P-pero entonces ¿C-cómo demonios nacimos?" Kushina abrió la boca para responder, pero Naruto suspiró mientras negó con la cabeza "¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me lo cuentes"

Kushina soltó una risita, "Kasumi y Narumi me hablaron de que tú te comunicaste con ellas mentalmente ¿Cómo funciona eso?" preguntó Kushina con curiosidad.

"Oh, eso fue posible con el vínculo que tenemos debido al Kyuubi" respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia un árbol. "Deberías dormir sensei, haré guardia durante unas horas"

Kushina asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego se dirigió hacia su propia tienda de campaña. Naruto observó hipnotizado, o más bien idiotizado, el movimiento del trasero de Kushina hasta que una tos lo sacó de sus pensamientos perversos.

"**¡EJEM/**_EJEM!"_

Naruto agitó su cabeza furiosamente para dejar de babear _"¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó Naruto con fastidio.

"**¿Linda vista?" **preguntó Hitomi con un poco de celos en su voz.

Naruto suspiró al sentir una inmensa cantidad de instinto asesino en su Mindscape. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y al abrirlos se encontró de pie en un hermoso prado verde que parecía extenderse varios kilómetros.

Frente a él se encontraban dos mujeres, una pelirroja ardiente, su pelo largo de color rojo terminaba ahora en un par de puntas de color negro oscuro. Llevaba un traje de batalla de color negro ajustado, estaba descalza mostrando sus pies bien cuidados y sus uñas largas como si fueran garras.

La segunda era una mujer igual de hermosa con el cabello largo de color blanco, un hitai-ate se encontraba en su frente con dos cuernos sobresaliendo. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color púrpura con anillos alrededor de la pupila. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y su abrigo de color blanco.

Ambas se encontraban hombro con hombro y cruzándose de brazos mirando a Naruto fríamente, el rubio sonrió descaradamente y se acercó a ambas abrazándolas de la cintura para luego dar un beso hambriento luego de unos segundos el rubio rompió el beso con un hilo de saliva todavía uniéndolos para luego pasar a Nozomi. La peliblanca gimió en el beso mientras que saboreaba también la saliva de Hitomi todavía presente en la boca de Naruto.

Luego de repetir esta acción un par de veces, ambas mujeres ya se encontraban completamente mojadas y sus respiraciones eran muy pesadas. Naruto apoyó su frente junto a la de las otras dos "No deberían ser tan celosas" regañó Naruto con una risa.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron a su novio compartido y rieron tiernamente antes de que ambas agarraran tiernamente las mejillas de Naruto. "Debes irte, debes vigilar ¿No?" el jinchuriki asintió a Nozomi para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco.

"… **Naruto-kun si que sabe cómo controlarnos…"**

"… tienes razón"

* * *

><p><span><em>Cuatro días más tarde<em>

_Tetsu no kuni_

* * *

><p>El país del hierro era un país neutral situado entre unas montañas con forma de hocico. El equipo 7 estaba frente al actual dirigente de esas tierras, Mifune. Mifune tenía el cabello largo de color gris, unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza, ojos color negro con varias arrugas debajo de ellos. Una barba gris y bigote, el samurái miró al grupo frente a él.<p>

"¿Son los ninjas que han venido a cumplir la misión?"

"Hai" respondió Kushina dando un paso al frente, "Equipo 7 de konoha, Uzumaki Kasumi"

La pelirroja menor dio un pequeño paso hacia delante.

"Uzumaki Narumi"

La rubia hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

"Akemi"

La pelinegra dio a Mifune un saludo.

"Y su líder, Naruto…"

El rubio dio un paso más largo poniéndose un poco más al frente que su grupo.

"Muy bien" Mifune asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo antes de levantarse y ponerse frente al grupo de ninjas "Como saben, el herrero Ryu Hanmā ha desaparecido hace unos días. Lo hemos buscado sin parar desde entonces, creemos que ha sido secuestrado o asesinado. Si logran encontrarlo vivo… o muerto, tráiganlo y terminarán su misión"

Kushina asintió con la cabeza, era algo un poco ilógico haberlos enviado a ellos para una misión de rastreo. El equipo de Kiba, Hinata y Shino deberían haber sido los indicados.

"Mis hombres les darán ropa que necesitarán para el clima frío de este lugar"

* * *

><p><span><em>Más tarde<em>

* * *

><p>El equipo 7 se encontraba mirando frente a ellos el paisaje cubierto de nieve, todos llevaban ahora unas gruesas ropas de color gris junto a una capucha de color negro.<p>

"Nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno" ordenó Kushina mientras que sacaba un kunai y lo clavaba en el suelo "Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de 3 horas cuando el sol empiece a caer, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Hai!"

En segundos, las figuras del equipo 7 desaparecieron en un borrón de color.

* * *

><p>Una figura joven ensombrecida por la nieve, sonrió ampliamente revelando dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón. Detrás de éste había otras 4 personas con sonrisas sanguinarias<p>

"**Al parecer quieren entrometerse en nuestro camino"**

"**¿Qué hacemos?"**

"**Matar…"**

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Kushina<em>

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se detuvo en una montaña, miró a su alrededor para encontrar nada más que un camino desgastado por el cual nadie había pasado durante mucho tiempo y más nieve. Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras sus ojos color violeta escaneaban toda la zona.<p>

Se puso de cuclillas y tocó la tierra del suelo, lo empezó a frotar entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño. Volvió a pararse y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, una figura oscura se movió rápidamente haciendo que Kushina mire detrás de ella casi al instante no observó nada sospechoso y volvió a caminar lentamente.

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente a una cueva, _"Este sería un buen lugar para buscar…" _pensó la pelirroja, entró en la cueva e hizo un rasengan en su mano para iluminar su camino. Iluminó su izquierda y luego su derecha, con su mano libre tocó las paredes.

Sintió una especie de líquido impregnado por todo el lugar. _"¿Qué es esto?" _se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Sacó un pequeño pergamino de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico y en un pequeño poof de humo el líquido desapareció de la vista mientras que en el pergamino en blanco quedaron escritos 'Líquido extraño'

Finalmente luego de caminar durante unos 5 minutos, llegó al final de la cueva. Llevó el rasengan frente a ella, sus ojos miraron atentamente la piedra durante unos segundos. Parecía una especie de altar con una placa de piedra con su superficie lisa y un dibujo extraño.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron en shock mientras que una gota de sudor frío bajó por su frente, mientras tanto una figura sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista sus dientes afilados. Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y lo colocó por la roca a su izquierda.

Kushina levanta la cabeza y suelta un jadeo de sorpresa.

A kilómetros de distancia se pudo apreciar una explosión gigantesca.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Kasumi<em>

* * *

><p>La pelirroja menor caminaba por la nieve analizando su entorno, un suspiro de exasperación escapó de sus labios e hizo un mohín debido a no encontrar nada todavía. "Esto es taaaann aburrido" murmuró la pelirroja.<p>

Sus ojos aterrizaron en algo muy curioso frente a ella "¿Ara?" inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión. Justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba una especie de puerta alta y de color rojo con algunos objetos colgando del travesaño.

Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió hacia aquel extraño objeto. Al atravesarlo sintió como si entrase en un molde de gelatina, su cuerpo se hizo más lento al igual que sus movimientos. Empezó a flotar lentamente hacia arriba mientras que intentaba salir de esa cosa.

Luego de muchos esfuerzos, atravesó la puerta otra vez y jadeó fuertemente como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo. Se arrodilló en la nieve y empezó a vomitar sin parar, _"¿Q-qué pasó?" _ Se preguntó con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Otra figura irreconocible se situó en la cima de aquella puerta Tori, una expresión indescifrable debido a su máscara que llevaba.

Los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron cuando su cuerpo fue jalado bruscamente hacia la tierra como si una fuerza de gravedad caía sobre su espalda. Apretó los dientes mientras que empezaba a gritar de dolor, _"¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!"_

Observó que al frente una figura empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia su posición. Detrás de dicha figura una gran explosión se pudo apreciar.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Narumi<em>

* * *

><p>La rubia se encontraba mirando una especie de libro flotante frente a ella, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión. De un pequeño salto llegó hasta poder estar a escasos metros del libro.<p>

"Esto es raro… muy raro" murmuró la rubia mientras que extendía su brazo para intentar agarrar el libro. Dicho libro parecía ser de un color verde haciéndolo destacar entre la nieve, tenía una especie de cerradura de color naranja y una cadena envolviéndolo alrededor.

Cuando uno de sus dedos tocaron el libro, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y saltó hacia arriba rápidamente. El libro desapareció en un pequeño destello y luego todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar a una velocidad sorprendente.

Cesado el momento extraño, Narumi se arrodilló en el suelo y analizó su entorno _"¿Qué caraj?" _a su alrededor en lugar de ver nieve ahora se encontraba mirando extensos pastizales, el cielo era de color azul con el sol brillando alegremente. Una cálida brisa la golpeó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Parecía más bien un paraíso, un lugar para descansar y dejar ir todas las penas. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suave pasto y lentamente cerró los ojos como si estuviera con mucho sueño. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo por unos momentos mientras que sus párpados caían pesadamente.

De repente, sus ojos cambiaron de uno de color azul a unos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada. Como si fuese un rayo, saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran explosión en donde antes ella estaba sentada.

El pasto bajo sus pies creció y se enredó en sus piernas, continuó creciendo hasta lograr envolver su torso y sus dos brazos. Narumi intentó liberar sus brazos de aquellas extrañas ataduras, apretó los dientes cuando sintió que su fuerza lentamente era drenada.

Escuchó una risita proveniente frente a ella, levantó la mirada para ver a su enemigo…

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Akemi<em>

* * *

><p>Akemi se encontraba haciendo malabares con unas bolas de nieve que había hecho, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida, no había encontrado nada de nada todavía y necesitaba algo para distraerse y resulta que hacer malabares hacía que el aburrimiento casi se vaya<p>

Casi

Un gemido de disgusto escapó de su garganta mientras que dejaba caer las bolas de nieve en el suelo, repentinamente divisó algo en la distancia. De un salto cayó justo frente al objeto, dicho objeto era una especie de libro flotante de color naranja oscuro, una especie de cerradura se encontraba tapándolo de color dorado opaco y varias cadenas de color negro estaban alrededor del libro.

"Libro naranja…" Akemi entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, nunca le gustó _ese _libro de color naranja que Naruto siempre leía. Así que si veía un libro de color naranja lo quemaría casi al instante para dar a él o ella una lección de no leer porno.

Estaba a punto de quemar aquel libro cuando de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, el suelo debajo de sus pies cambió a una especie de suelo volcánico. Su respiración empezó a agitarse mientras que poco a poco empezaba a sudar.

"_Hace calor…" _pensó la mujer de cabello negro frunciendo el ceño, esto, obviamente, no era normal. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando sintió algo aproximándose a ella a una velocidad increíble, saltó lo más alto que pudo justo a tiempo para esquivar una explosión de magma.

Sus pies cayeron de nuevo al suelo, y un segundo después del suelo emergieron unas cadenas de color naranja fuego que envolvieron rápidamente sus brazos y piernas. Gritó de dolor al sentir que su piel era quemada.

Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero se dio cuenta de que eso solo hacía que las cadenas se aprieten aún más en su piel. Sintió a las cadenas empezar a entrar en su carne y empezó a derramar más lágrimas.

Una mano agarró sus cabellos y los levantó hacia arriba para ver a su atacante a la cara.

* * *

><p><span><em>Con Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>El rubio jinchuriki miró con curiosidad la cueva frente a él, de la nada hizo aparecer una antorcha y sin perder el tiempo empezó a dirigirse hacia la oscura entrada. Pudo sentir una pequeña cantidad de calor en ese lugar, supuso que alguien o algo se encontraba allí para resguardarse del frío y esconderse.<p>

"¿Hola?"

El eco de Naruto rebotó por las paredes, el saludo parecía extenderse hasta cientos de metros por delante de él. No hubo respuesta. No es como si esperara una de todas formas, después de todo lo último que haría alguien que intenta esconderse sería responder a ese saludo.

Con un suspiro, empezó a caminar a un ritmo moderado para no desperdiciar su tiempo. Su antorcha iluminando levemente su alrededor, las llamas moviéndose rítmicamente daban al rostro de Naruto una iluminación extraña en su rostro, casi demoníaca.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y empezó a chasquear su lengua, el chasquido oyéndose rebotar por las paredes. Luego de unos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos azul cielo y miró hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_(Suspiro) siempre fui muy malo en los genjutsu"_

Desenvainó su katana y de un rápido tajo cortó un poco de su pierna, su mirada era inmutable como si no sintiera dolor alguno. Su entorno empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, cuando por fin todo había desaparecido para revelar la verdadera cueva Naruto metió su puño en el suelo y sacó un pequeño sello.

"Odio esto" murmuró con fastidio para que luego el sello se disolviera en cenizas.

De repente, llevó su katana al hombro, recostándolo, un segundo después sintió el peso de una hoja presionando el suyo. Naruto sintió que las manos que manejaban esa espada eran muy marchitas y parecían no servir para ningún tipo de trabajo que requiera coordinación en las manos.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amplia llegó a sus labios, miró por encima de su hombro para ver a su atacante "¿Quién eres?"

La figura no respondió durante unos segundos hasta que…

"Mi nombre es Ryu… Ryu Hanmā"

* * *

><p><span><em>OMAKE<em>

_¿Cuál es el trauma de Minato?_

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura y tormentosa…<p>

¡Oh vamos, no puedo empezar un OMAKE así!

Era una noche oscura pero hermosa, millones de estrellas adornando el cielo mientras que la luna parecía estar brillando como nunca. En una pequeña casa se encontraban dos adultos dormidos y un niño.

El niño tenía el cabello de color amarillado puntiagudo, se levantó lentamente de su cama mientras que se frotaba los ojos para sacarse el sueño. Bostezó y se puso de pie, "Debo ir al baño…" murmuró el niño (Minato) mientras que salía de su habitación.

Al salir sin embargo, escuchó algo muy peculiar viniendo de la habitación de sus padres. Sonaban como gemidos, pero no uno de disgusto o algo así, parecía más un tipo de gemido que Minato jamás había oído.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta entreabierta "¿Mami, Papi?"

Lo que vio se le quedaría quemado en su mente durante toda su vida.

Un chillido atronador se escuchó durante toda la noche, tardaron una semana para sacar al joven Minato de debajo de su cama pues se había atrincherado utilizando almohadas y sábanas.

* * *

><p><span><em>OMAKE 2<em>

_¡DAMAS Y CABALLAROS… PRINCIPALMENTE CABALLEROS, LO QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN….!_

_¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

* * *

><p>"A-akemi-chan"<p>

Naruto gimió el nombre de su amante pelinegra mientras que la mujer con marcas extrañas azules en su cuerpo se encontraba actualmente dando una mamada a su querido rubio. Esta sería la primera vez que alguno de los dos tendría una experiencia… más íntima con los demás.

Akemi se encontraba chupando la polla erecta de Naruto mientras que éste gemía sin parar, sus delicadas manos empezaron a dar un masaje a sus bolas haciendo que el placer de Naruto aumente aún más. La pelinegra soltó un gemido mientras que metía aún más el pene de Naruto en su boca.

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos debido a sentirse ahogada, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien por eso. Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con el sabor de la polla de Naruto mientras que saboreaba el pre-semen que empezaba a salir.

El rubio jinchuriki agarró la cabellera de la pelinegra obligándola a seguir chupando. Pasó su lengua felizmente alrededor de la punta, una sacudida eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto mientras que un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

Akemi utilizó una de sus manos libres para darse placer a sí misma, sus gemidos ahogados se escuchaban en esa pequeña habitación de hotel.

"Ah, ah, v-voy a-"

Naruto no pudo terminar cuando de repente un gruñido escapó de su garganta y empezó a correrse en la boca de Akemi. La pelinegra sintió su entrada humedecerse a niveles muy altos mientras que tragaba todo lo que podía, lastimosamente un poco del líquido blanco quedó en el suelo.

Lenta y sensualmente Akemi sostuvo en la punta de sus dedos un poco de la corrida de Naruto y la tragó sensualmente "Muy rico Naru-kun" ronroneó Akemi mientras que se levantaba y empujaba a Naruto de espaldas hacia la cama.

"Solo para ti Akemi-chan" susurró Naruto al oído de la pelinegra de manera ronca, haciendo que ésta soltara un gemido de placer.

"He sido una niña muy mala Naruto-kun" siguió ronroneando Akemi.

"Debes ser castigada"

Naruto agarró a Akemi de los hombros y se posicionó por encima de ella haciendo que la pelinegra chillara un poco. El rubio presionó sus labios contra las de Akemi y una lucha de lenguas se libró en la boca de ambos.

Se separaron solo para buscar aire, un fino hilo de saliva los unía mientras que Naruto empezaba a descender lentamente dando pequeños chupetones y lamidas en la piel pálida de su amante. Akemi se mordió el labio para intentar no dejar escapar gritos de éxtasis.

El jinchuriki se detuvo en su ombligo, rió juguetonamente mientras que empezó a jugar durante unos minutos provocando más gemidos de su novia. Finalmente llegó a donde más quería, vio con una mirada lasciva la entrada completamente húmeda de Akemi un pequeño arbusto rebajado de pelo sobre su clítoris mientras que dicho clítoris estaba hinchado por placer.

Sonriendo ante su premio, Naruto hundió su rostro en los pliegues de color rosa de Akemi brillando con su dulce néctar. La pelinegra arqueó su espalda con placer mientras que su mano derecha empezó a pellizcar sus pezones sensibles para estimularla aún más.

Naruto jugaba con su novia mientras que lamía, chupaba y mordía suavemente la vagina de Akemi. La pelinegra gemía el nombre del rubio mientras que mordía su dedo índice sacando un poco de sangre, apretó sus piernas logrando aprisionar a Naruto entre sus muslos para que éste le diera más placer.

"¡Sí, sí, más, dame más!" gimió Akemi mientras que apretaba sus sábanas con ambas manos. El rubio felizmente cumplió su orden aumentando la velocidad de su trabajo. "¡Naru-kun, es-estoy… v-voy a-"

Un gran gemido escapó de Akemi mientras que llegaba a su orgasmo, Naruto cerró los ojos y aspiró la esencia de la mujer, _su _mujer. Empezó a beber todo lo que pudo, saboreando cada gota que Akemi había liberado.

No dijeron nada, Naruto volvió a incorporarse y besó a Akemi con fiereza haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera en el beso. Se separaron luego de unos segundos y Naruto colocó su polla en la entrada caliente y mojada de Akemi.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza temblorosamente, con el permiso concedido Naruto empezó a empujar su pene en el interior de la kunoichi. Akemi dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras que abrazó a Naruto fuertemente, lágrimas empezaron a formarse y caer de sus ojos.

El jinchuriki gruñó de dolor al sentir las uñas de su amante entrando en su espalda, las uñas de Akemi perforaban la piel de Naruto haciendo que un poco de sangre corra por su espalda, cuando por fin Naruto introdujo completamente su bara se quedó en esa posición durante unos segundos.

Cuando sintió a Akemi relajarse un poco empezó a hacer su movimiento, lentamente empezó a empujar su pene adentro y afuera de su novia. Gimió al sentir las paredes húmedas y calientes de la vagina de Akemi.

"E-estas muy apretada" gruñó Naruto.

"Cállate y jodeme" gruñó Akemi con un aullido de placer.

De repente, los ojos de Akemi se abren en shock al sentir algo caliente y mojado sobre su rostro.

"¿¡H-hitomi!?" preguntó Akemi temblorosamente. La pelirroja se encontraba con su coño mojado sobre Akemi mientras que gemía de placer, una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios.

"No me pude resistir"

Ronroneó mientras que, perdida ya en el placer y la lujuria, Akemi empezó a introducir su lengua en el coño de Akemi. La biju empezó a gemir en voz alta y también jugaba con sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y haciendo rebotar sus montañas de carne.

Naruto aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas y la escena frente a él no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

"Lo haces muy bien Akemi-chan" gimió Hitomi mientras que empezaba a mover sus caderas, Akemi gimió mientras que sentía que Naruto ya llegaba a su límite al igual que ella.

"A-akemi…"

"¡Si hazlo, córrete dentro!" gimió Akemi, ambos dejaron escapar un gran gemido para que luego Naruto se corriera dentro de su novia pelinegra enviando olas de semen blanco y espeso. Hitomi, no queriendo quedarse atrás, gruñó mientras que una de sus colas empezó a frotar su clítoris y al cabo de unos segundos dejó caer su néctar en la boca de Akemi.

Luego de un poco de descanso para tomar un respiro, unos 2 minutos, ahora Akemi y Hitomi se encontraban dándose un beso caliente en los labios mientras que Naruto posicionaba su pene en la entrada de Hitomi.

La gran kyubi no yoko derramó varias lágrimas al sentir su barrera siendo rota por el intruso lascivo, los gemidos y quejidos siendo amortiguados por los besos que Akemi le daba. Naruto empezó a gruñir mientras que sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas.

"¡Oh, sí, jódeme Naru-kun, ohhh!" exclamó Hitomi en éxtasis meintras que se separaba de Akemi para gemir mientras que la pelinegra empezó a jugar con su clítoris mientras que gemía de placer. Hitomi se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, el sonido de carne chocando contra carne llenaba la habitación al igual que el olor a sexo y el sonido de gemidos.

Akemi se encontraba con las piernas abiertas mientras que Hitomi jugaba con el clítoris de la pelinegra, la pelirroja se encontraba a cuatro mientras que Naruto se encontraba moviendo sus caderas. El rubio agarró el cabello de Hitomi y lo jaló, haciendo que ésta soltara un grito de dolor y placer su cabeza llevándose hacia atrás debido a Naruto y haciendo que Akemi gimiera de disgusto al no sentir la cálida lengua de Hitomi en su vagina.

Un poco de sangre empezó a salir de la vagina de Hitomi haciendo que Naruto mirara a su otra novia (Bastardo con suerte) con ojos preocupados, la pelirroja simplemente le dio una mirada de muerte que decía claramente: 'Te detienes durante otros 3 segundos y te mato'

Finalmente, los tres llegaron a su clímax. Naruto aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras que jadeaba y una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de los tres.

"¡Hi-hitomi, v-voy a eyacular!"

"¡Yo también, Oh Kami, damelo todo!"

Los tres cerraron los ojos fuertemente mientras que dejaban fluir sus jugos, Hitomi se tragó con gusto los jugos calientes de Akemi mientras que la pelinegra mordisqueaba sus pezones rosados y gemía fuertemente.

"¡NARUTO!"

"¡HITOMI!"

"¡AKEMI!"

Las dos mujeres se desmayaron en la cama mientras que sus cuerpos tenían espasmos de placer, con las pocas fuerzas que a Naruto le quedaban envolvió a sus amantes con una manta y se recostó en la cama. Hitomi y Akemi apoyaron sus cabezas en los hombros de Naruto para usarlo como almohada mientras que Naruto soltó un suspiro feliz y cerró los ojos.

Sin duda, una buena noche.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Esto es el fin del capitulo 8**

**...**

**No tengo mucho que decir, solamente espero sus comentarios, si les ha gustado agregenme a favoritos y sigan la historia. **

**En el proximo capitulo comenzará mi propio Arco, no se como llamarlo todavía.**

**¿Os ha gustado el lemon? **

**Me despido y ¡NO OLVIDEN SEGUIR, AGREGAR A FAVORITOS SI LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA!**


End file.
